Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path
by artdam
Summary: 6 OotP. Harry looks at his life, considers what he has to do to survive and he begins his struggle to end this war. Join him in his quest to find himself. Join and cheer him because the way ahead is always rough and rarely in a straight line. Review!
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer – I would like to own it and be unimaginably wealthy. I was so shocked when someone told me that Harry Potter wasn't mine and belonged to some British author. I am sure I thought about Harry Potter few years earlier than J.K.Rowling, but how could I prove it now. I think she wrote it better than I would.

Enjoy:

Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path

Chapter 1 What next?

Harry was sitting at the desk that Dobby provided in his 'study' as he now called this place. He was in the room next to the kitchen of Hogwarts. Last few days he had been spending mostly here and in the library where he had been looking through various number of books generally about defense.

His friends were asking him where he was all the time, but understood he needed some time to himself. After telling him that they were there if he wanted to talk, didn't press to much. Harry wasn't sure he could face them now, he wanted to do something and stop thinking about Sirius. Thinking about him was hurting so much.

He was checking more advanced books, usually on Auror level training. Harry was pleased with himself when he found out that Patronus Charm wasn't required even on N.E.W.T. and he mustered it in his third year and this year was able to teach it to some of his friends.

He sighed, third year was his very best ever, despite the fact that Wormtail got away, Harry met his father's best friends. He found his godfather, he found much needed spark of hope for the future. Now it was gone again and he was to blame for that… mostly he. He sighed again, No, he promised himself not to self pity anymore. He would mourn but not pity. There will be time for that, there will be time after that damn prophecy is fulfilled.

He decided to take as many books as he would be allowed from the library to the Dursleys. In many books he checked already, he found he could perform most of the spells, surprisingly he remembered a lot.

He had been copying spells he didn't know, well, he was using this smart spell they learnt from Hermione witch was similar to muggle xero. It copied parts you thought were important. Copied information appeared on your parchment in a very nice handwriting, if you did it right of course. Harry agreed with Ron that this ought to be the first spell, students should had been taught.

Okay, what was I looking at? Aha, here, "_…the possibilities of Engorgement Charm is, in theory, unlimited. It only depends on the power and concentration of the caster of this spell. It is said that Yardley Platt, serial goblin-killer, during his missions, was using ordinarily looking trunk with three locks/compartments and inside there were nine room house, three room dungeon/prison and a field of the size of the quidditch pitch. _

_It is unsure if that particular trunk was made by Mr. Plat. However the number and power of Engorgement Charm was extreme. It is also possible that inside for example quidditch area one may put many magical tents and/or other sorcerers trunks witch means the usage of space outside of the trunk is minimum and space to use inside is unlimited…_" that was it, that was what Harry needed. Some place to train. He couldn't possibly spend another summer moping around and doing nothing or lurking by the window of Dursley's sitting room with hope and dread for some news.

He should have been training for a few years now, even if Voldemort wasn't back, there was the prophecy. Voldemort was studying Dark Arts for decades now. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to learn that kind of magic, the feeling after when he used Crucio on Lestrenge was horrible and made him shudder even now. Still, he needed to study more. He was a stubborn person, very determined when with purpose and definitely he had a purpose now. He couldn't just sit and do nothing, more now than ever, when he knew that it was up to him to end it.

The Order and Dumbledore were going to leave him with the Dursley's again, without almost any contact with wizarding world. Dumbledore had said that he needed to stay there for the blood magic to reinforce and Harry knew that was true, but it still wasn't a cheering thought.

Harry turned back to the book about charms he was reading, he decided to look into it while he was reading "Goblins and their sneaky ways – some nasty curses and hexes by Yardley Platt" where this trunk was mentioned. If he could have trunk like that, he definitely remembered Moody's trunk, it wasn't that big but had been big enough to keep someone hostage there almost whole year.

With something like this he could freely train and feel more connected to his world. Which in true was probably more comforting than the felling that he was doing something.

The book he was reading "Charms: Advance Theory and Demands to do Them by Elliot Smethwyk, 1826, revised by Adalbert Waffling in 1963." Elliot Smethwyk was a famous charms inventor for example he created Cushioning Charm in 1820 and Adalbert Waffling was a famous magical theoretician. He wrote "Magical Theory" which also were somewhere on the desk.

Mr. Adalbert Waffling wrote in his appendix that Engorgement Charm was one of most unappreciated spells created in the history of wizarding community. The problem was, of course in Harry's opinion, with maintaining the spell to made it last, well, indefinitely. Harry knew that to uphold some spells and make them functioning you need some Arithmancy and Rune working. Unfortunately he didn't took these subjects as his electives, so his knowledge was very limited.

And if he went to Hermione she would be very interested as to why he wanted to train so much and probably would pry prophecy from him. He wasn't ready to tell anybody about that, he wasn't sure if he ever would. Voldemort still didn't know about the whole prophecy. Harry suspected that the Order didn't know the whole prophecy also. Knowing Dumbledore, he didn't thought necessary to inform them why they were guarding Harry so much. On the other hand the Order was betrayed once by Pettigrew and they found out about that after twelve years of cursing the wrong person…

Again his thoughts brought him back to Sirius. He tried to swallow the bile in his throat as the events of that evening played before his eyes again. Harry had had enough of that during his sleep and really didn't want to go there just now. As it was his routine for the past few days he tried to clear his bloody mind. He could try that or bury himself in the pile of books before him. He tried to do both, but every once in a while all thoughts of Sirius pushed themselves back to the front of his mind.

After few deep breaths he looked around. Dobby really outdid himself again. The room was very cozy and what a couple of days ago was storage room with old and dusty furniture and some cleaning equipment now looked like nice old fashion study with the feeling that the library was just the door away.

He wondered what time it was. Dobby brought him lunch but never showed after that, so it was before dinner. Harry took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He should have bought new wristwatch long time ago but that was not on his mind, after what happened in the tournament. He would have to wait, when he went to Diagon Alley, Harry sighed probably for the tenth time this day, they wouldn't let him go there. Maybe he could ask someone from the Order to buy one for him. Maybe Remus or Tonks, or probably Moody would know where to buy something like this with some extra features.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see 'You're Late' over and over again and not being entirely sure where or why he was late. He didn't know much about wizards' watches. Something like the Wesley's Grandpa watch would be nice. It could show him if his friends were alright. Or something like Dumbledore's, but as he remembered there were so many different devices swirling around the thing, he should definitely read something about that first. So maybe he should by muggle watch, but some extra information from the wizarding one would be probably be better.

He smiled a little, in spite of his mood, because while thinking about buying the watch, he immediately thought about wizarding one. That was comforting, in a way. He was a wizard and this was his world, he never felt right with the Dursley's. He probably would feel that way, even if they treated him like a human. He didn't understand their hate and fear of magic. Harry was some kind of a freak to them and probably would be to many more muggles. Even here he felt like a freak sometimes. Some people thought Dumbledore was a freak too, Harry mussed. Dumbledore was.. eccentric. Maybe they would think about Harry as eccentric one day, if he lives long enough. He was tired and he was getting hungry.

'Dobby?'

'Yes, Harry Potter sir' little house elf appeared suddenly next to the desk 'what would sir wants from Dobby. Dobby is pleased Harry Potter sir needs Dobby!'

Harry was just about to ask for something to eat when an idea poped into his head.

'I was wondering, could you apparate in and out of Hogwarts?'

'Of course, Harry Potter sir, every house elf can do that, but we do not apparate, we just is here and there if we is needed' answered overenthusiastic little elf.

'And Is it possible for a house elf to buy something for a wizard and use his Gringott vault for him? Because I would like to ask you to buy something for me.' Harry said, thinking that it would help him greatly.

'We elves always do errands we are said to do' sqiuck Dobby 'Goblins know that we do what ours masters requires, they are detecting ours bonds and we even needn't keys to the vaults'

Harry's face fell when he heard this 'So you have to be bonded to someone to be allowed to buy something for them?' he was wondering now how much could he get using Hedwig 'Well, never mind Dobb-' but he was interrupted by the guilty voice of his little friend.

'Please, Harry Potter sir is not angry with Dobby' he said quickly 'Dobby is-' he trailed of for a minute, his eyes filling with tears 'Dobby is been bonded to Harry Potter sir for some time now sir' he said that very quickly and quietly.

Harry wasn't sure if he was hearing right. His mouth wide opened. He was dead now, prophecy or not, Hermione was going to kill him.

'But, but-' he couldn't make his mouth working properly 'But what about all those Hats Hermione was leaving around the Gryffindor Tower?' that was the only thing that came to his mind right now.

'Harry Potter sir, is not the one who left those beautiful hats Dobby is wearing and Dobby knows Harry Potter sir, is the greatest wizard in the world and likes Dobby to wear nice cloths, Harry Potter gave Dobby his socks!' said proudly Dobby.

Harry thought a little guiltily about Uncle Vernon old socks.

'Harry Potter sir, doesn't know that he freed Dobby twice now and Dobby again choose to bond to Harry Potter sir.'

'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!' Harry was totally confused now. 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWICE!'

'Yes sir, Harry Potter sir gave Dobby beautiful socks for Christmas and freed Dobby, but Dobby bonded again!'

'BUT I DON'T WANT TO OWN ANOTHER PERSON!' Harry almost screamed. He was breathing heavy now.

'Harry Potter is so great' cried elf 'he thinks of Dobby as a person. Dobby is very happy to be Harry Potter's sir house elf.'

When Harry was going to interrupt Dobby quickened his speech.

'Dobby will be looking after great Harry Potter sir, he could buy things for Harry Potter sir. He could make good meals for Harry Potter sir. And Harry Potter sir is very powerful wizard, Dobby is now very strong house elf when he is bonded to Harry Potter sir!'

Despite himself Harry asked 'How so?'

Dobby beamed at Harry 'This is to come with the bond. When the bond was created it was usually that great and powerful wizards had great castles to take care of and they made, that if the power of the wizard is big, somehow this makes his house elf powerful too. Harry Potter is really very most powerful wizard, Dobby knows.' Dobby hushed his voice and leaned to Harry as if to tell the secret. 'Dobby is more powerful now then the house elves bonded to Hogwarts.'

Harry was shocked and a little frightened by this revelation 'You mean, you are more powerful then Dumbledore's house elves'

For a moment he felt relieved when little elf shook his head to deny this, but Dobby's next words made a chill run through his spine.

'No Harry Potter sir, Dobby don't know sir Dumbledore's house elves power. Dobby never saw them. Dobby says that he is stronger in magic then the Hogwarts school elves. And Hogwarts is very magical place, it has its own very powerful magic! Dobby is very much stronger than when he was with his old family.' he said again very proud of himself.

Well that felt good to know that he was stronger then Malfoy.

However Harry wasn't that good at spells and to be true with himself, he never was interested in learning very much. Now it of course had changed. Hermione had been always quickest in learning new spells. She usually knew them when they were learning them.

'How can you tell?' this was ridiculous to Harry.

'Dobby was cleaning the whole Gryffindor Tower all by himself for a few months now. Dobby admits he could use help sometimes but he managed and is very proud his master is so powerful, it is an honor sir' Dobby bowed his head to the floor now.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Dobby knows his friend Miss Granger wouldn't be happy with Harry Potter sir. He didn't want to make trouble to Harry Potter sir'

'And why did you told me now?' Harry asked trying to process everything. His head was throbbing painfully now.

'Harry Potter needed some errands to be made and Dobby is happy to do them for Harry Potter sir.'

'And what if I free you again Dobby?' this wasn't good.

'Dobby knows Harry Potter sir would do this only because he is very good and kind wizard and not because he don't like how Dobby works, so Dobby would bond to Harry Potter sir again, sir!' said elf and puffed his chest pompously.

How come a house elf can bond to a wizard without his approval? On the other hand Dobby was a strange elf, he tried to disobey the Malfoys even when he was bonded to them.

Harry realized it would be probably impossible to rid himself of Dobby and despite the fact he really didn't want to own anybody, this could be very helpful if he needed something and couldn't get out of the Dursley's to get it himself. But he really would like to hire Dobby and not to own him. That was just.. wrong.

If he was going to agree to this, err, he probably had to agree to this, but he would demand of Dobby to pay him and make sure Dobby has some time to do what he likes. And forbid him to punish himself. Harry groaned and looked at "his" house elf. Dobby must had seen that Harry was going to agree because before Harry had any chance to say anything he was interrupted again.

'Dobby would like to ask Harry Potter for a favor sir?' he said hopefully.

Harry was very afraid now and only managed to nod weakly.

'Dobby was wondering if Harry Potter sir would take Winky as his house elf also sir. Winky is feeling a little better now but she is very unhappy without a master to look after and is afraid that nobody would want her now sir. Dobby told her to bond to Harry Potter but Winky thinks she is very bad house elf and that you would throw her away immediately and she don't want to be throw away again sir. And Headmaster Dumbledore sir said that he couldn't risk to bond Dobby or Winky to Hogwarts because then we would must answers every questions from every Hogwarts students, and some of them are not very good persons' Said big eyed elf, then added a little more shyly 'Also Dobby is liking Winky very much and would be happy if Winky was with him when we will be leaving here.'

Harry was wondering if Dumbledore knew of Dobby, that he was bonded to Harry, but decided it didn't matter. He was too angry at Dumbledore to think about him.

Of course, be a friend to a house elf and he tries to convince you to enslave another one. This was to much. Harry was only trying to ask Dobby if he could buy something for him and he ended up with one and probably two house elves as his answer. Why everything was always happening to me, and he was sure that HE had every right to complain about this and this wasn't some kind of adolescent bunt!

'Dobby would you mind if I think about it for awhile, please?

Dobby's face felled a little but he said 'Of course, Harry Potter sir I will be bringing you your dinner now and you tell me after you eat.'

Harry was sure that he was going to agree after seeing Dobby's face. It was funny really, Dobby the house elf thinking for himself even if it meant to be slave. Urgh, that word is just disgusting.

He ate his dinner in silence listening to the cracking wood in the big fireplace to his left. He knew he shouldn't think about that but if he could ask Dobby or Winky to make him meals as delicious as they were here at Hogwarts the summer looked much better already. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to Hermione. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were from magical families they wouldn't say anything but Hermione and her spew? That is going to be very difficult conversation. He decided he would postpone it as long as it was possible.

Some time after his meal, witch was of course delicious, Harry was seated in front of the fireplace in a nice comfortable chair, again provided by Dobby. The warm of the fire and a full stomach made him a little sleepy. He was wondering why Hermione had never mentioned about the proprieties of this bond between master and his servant. Maybe she didn't know. He remembered that he saw, or more accurately heard last year on the TV when he was sneaking around the house, that, there are scientists who tend to forget about some evidence, especially if that evidence disagree with what they want to prove, they subconsciously omit them in their research. The bond was important and helped the elves on their work, right?

Harry was aware of what he was doing, he was trying to wash away the guilty feeling about what he already had decided to do on the subject of the elves.

He was sipping pumpkin juice and watching as a big log just cracked and split in two when he heard someone clear his throat. He looked to the door and saw Dobby with few hats on his head. Harry smiled to himself, five or six of them now. Behind him was Winky in a dirty pillowcase, with her head low looking at her feet. He was pretty sure she wasn't drunk, she didn't looked like to him.

'May we come to Harry Potter sir' said Dobby quietly 'is Harry Potter sir tell us now if he would want Winky as his house elf with Dobby.'

'Dobby, Winky' Harry started in what he hoped was confident voice 'if I am going to let you be my house elves' right, like you have anything to say about Dobby, he mussed 'you must agree and respect rules I'm going to outline now.'

'Yes Harry Potter sir' nodded Winky meekly.

'It applies to you too, Dobby' said Harry looking hard on the tinny elf.

'Yes sir' answered Dobby and shrunk a little under Harry's stare.

'Firstly – Both of you will be wearing clean and comfortable clothes' he said in serious voice.

Dobby beamed at him, he wasn't expecting something pleasant like this. But Winky looked on the edge of tears and Harry feared she would run and even didn't wait to let him finish.

'Winky' he said more gentle 'as Dobby probably told you, I am not an ordinary wizard'. She nodded tearfully 'I will not have my house elves walking in those rags' he gestured on her pillowcase 'and make me look as if I can't afford for proper clothes for you'

He really hoped that that kind of arguments will speak to her. She looked a little relax now and nodded. One done more to go.

'Now Second – I want you to never, and I repeat NEVER punish yourselves'. Winky's eyes was wide with shock and Dobby looked a little worried now.

'But Harry Potter s-' started Dobby, and in the same time Winky shrieked

'Good house elf shou-'

He cut them of before it got out of control.

'IF YOU THink you should be punished for something. You WILL COME to ME, and I WILL DECIDE about the punishment!.' he was wondering now if he was going to have a time to read this summer, he could imagine now 'Harry Potter sir, I is cleaned your desk in seven seconds and a proper house elf should clean it in five, even if he makes laundry and prepares meal at the same time' He shook his head and continue.

'Next – You will have some time to yourselves, in witch you will do whatever you like to do and go wherever you like' and before Winky could protest 'don't worry Winky you will have plenty of work on your hands.'

'When we will be staying in our own place, and with your help I hope it will happen soon, You will have your own rooms, or room if you like' Again Winky looked like she wanted to remind him how house elves should be treated so Harry went on.

'My house elves will live in a proper conditions, as I wish them to' he hoped his head wont grow to the size of the words he was talking now. But that, again settled her. He felt like some kind of king or something, talking like that.

'And now I want you also to speak to me freely whenever you want, always say what you think and most important You are to tell me, if you think I am doing something wrong or stupid'. Their eyes were really the size of tennis balls now, even Dobby looked frightened.

'Listen to me, I know about magic just for five years, my-' he swallowed hard and blinked some tears away as they treated to leak from his eyes 'my godfather d-died few days ago and my relatives hate magic. Sometimes I really need someone to tell me if I am doing something stupid.'

He wasn't sure if it was wise to say that, especially if few minutes ago he was acting like some kind of a great wizard. However he felt save to tell them, he knew that when they were his elves he could tell them everything and they couldn't tell anyone, he knew Dobby wouldn't because he was his friend and Winky was very loyal and good at kipping secrets.

'And Winky' he said slowly 'I am sorry that you lost a family you were looking after so good for many years. If you would like to be my house elf I would be honored.'

Little elf looked confused, she probably did think the rules wasn't right for the house elves but wanted to belong to someone or maybe wanted to be with Dobby.

'I am friends with Dobby, so maybe you could also be my friend, It is not another rule' Harry added quickly 'I just would feel better to have you as my friend' he finished.

Winky was quiet for awhile, Dobby looked expectedly at her and finally she started to say.

'If Master Harry Potter sir wants Winky, she will be Master Harry Potter's sir house elves, even if Master Harry Potter sir is a strange wizard.'

'Good' Harry smiled at them, 'Oh and please could you both call me just Harry, I don't want to be called Master Harry Potter, it sounds so pompous', he said somehow happy that everything was solved now.

Well, its official now, Harry Potter was going to die before Tom Riddle will have a chance to find him. And he would die by the hand of one of his best friends. Hermione was going to be furious with him, that's for sure. He very much hoped Ron wouldn't be jealous. House elves was supposed to be expensive to buy and he had two now. Ginny, well, he didn't know her as much as he should have. Sure much better then a year ago, but still he probably should know her better. She was Ron's sister, she was a year younger, but it didn't show now, or in his opinion it didn't show. She had had that crush on him that made him feel really embarrassed sometimes, because he didn't know how to act around her. But now that she was acting normal around him, he felt at easy with her. Somehow because of that crush he didn't have a chance to be better friends with her, she was always so shy around him. He felt horrible that he forgot about hers encounter with Voldemort. That bastard was attacking her almost all year and she still overcame whatever she was feeling after her first year. Harry suddenly became very curious how she did it. Now he knew she was funny and very resourceful, she helped him to use Umbridge fireplace. And of course she had Weasley temper, what do you expect with red hair and six brothers especially two like the twins. She knew how to speak for herself, he experienced it firsthand.

If she thought something was wrong about him owning the elves, she would tell him loud and clear, but Harry thought she wont mind, after all she was raised in a pureblood wizarding family.

Neville wouldn't mind, Harry was sure of it. He sighed. Thinking of Neville nowadays brought prophecy to Harry's mind. No, He wouldn't think about that now.

Luna, if she noticed, she wouldn't mind either. She would take it probably as granted and tell him that some other creatures works for house elves and in true they do nothing except hiding those creatures, or something like that.

Harry promised himself to somehow help Luna with those people who hide her things. He knew too well how it is to be picked by someone, after Dudley and his gang in his primary school. But she often looked as if she didn't mind. He would be furious, but he wasn't Luna. On the other hand she 'looked' like she didn't mind.

Winky's voice brought him back to reality.

'What would Master Harry Pott, Harry sir want us to do now.'

He didn't thought about that. What should he ask them to do. He didn't think they should be paid by Hogwarts now, it wouldn't be right. Maybe he coul-. Something wasn't right here, how come someone like Umbridge, being Headmistress allowed to pay a house elf. She hated all kind of beings.

'Dobby? Did this Umbridge woman paid for your work here?'

'Mister Dumbledore paid Dobby earlier, but since Dobby was yours house elf, Dobby didn't want money, he just was helping and staying close to Harry Potte, err, Harry sir.' Said house elf ' and Winky didn't want any money. Miss Umbridge didn't know about Winky and Dobby'

That was more like it.

'Okay, so I would like you to help here if you are not doing anything and until we have our place to live'

Both elves nodded.

'Is there some way for me to call you if you are for example here and I am in London or with my relatives, you know where, Dobby?'

'You just call ours names and we will pop right away sir. Just like you have been doing with Dobby lately. Distance is no matter to us, because we have a bond sir.'

'Good then.' Harry started to form some kind of plan. The day after tomorrow was going to be his last day here and he would be forbid to do magic for a whole summer. If he was going to try and do this trunk for him to stay in, he had one and a half day. He must find out about Arithmancy and Runes to uphold Engorgement Charm. Or maybe there are shops were you can buy that kind of trunks. Hagrid had bought him his trunk somewhere.

'Dobby I would like you to go to Gringotts and find all about my money there, you know how much I have and stuff like this, also find out exchange rate between muggle money and galleons. Err' he felt a little stupid to ask questions like that, but wizards didn't think much about their house elves 'do you know how to read and write?'

'Every good house elf is taught how to read and write Harry sir.' He didn't seem to be at least offended, maybe because he was just happy to be doing something for his master. Dobby looked really happy now.

'Is it possible that Gringotts is still open?'

'Gringotts is open non stop, Harry sir. Goblins don't like not to work.'

'Could you do that right now Dobby, ah, and I'll be here, if not all the time than wait here, err, check here from time to time.' Harry didn't want them to go looking for him or sit and wait all the time. And he wasn't sure how this bond thing work, he could ask about it later.

Dobby disappeared right away with a pop.

'Now Winky, would you mind checking if somewhere in Brit…' _why limit only to the islands_ 'somewhere there are shops where I could buy a sorcerer trunk and if not that, then ordinary trunk, oh, and magical tents as well, and then bring with you some kind of advertisement folders about those trunks and tents and their prizes. It would be great if there were some pictures and lists of spells put on it and other specificity. Now, it doesn't matter if it is expensive. Err, I'm interested in the best they have Winky, with the most number of rooms and everything that could be put in the trunk or a tent' He thought for a minute then add. 'And I think it would be rather important the trunk would be self shrinking or self transfiguring into something small and light to carry with yourself all the time. Does that make any sense to you?' She nodded.

'First try in London, next, here in Hogsmade, and Winky if you have some folders bring it here and then go to find more, okay?' She nodded again and vanished.

'Ah, err, Winky?' With a pop she was back again 'sorry I just thought about something, if shopkeepers need money for those folders, pay them. And later when you finish with this I would like you and Dobby to do the same thing with the other shops. I mean bring the advertisement of what they sell.' She nodded and was gone again.

Harry thought that maybe there were some makers of those trunks. He knew that they were rare and expensive, or rare because expensive. If so he hoped he could afforded one, he wasn't sure if he would master Arithmancy and Runes in one and a half days. He was rather sure he wouldn't.

He seated himself by desk again, found the book about "Arithmancy and runes in charms" he took from the Library and started skimming through it. When he found and read a little about Engorgement Charm he groaned and put it away. He needed some basic Arithmancy books. Some short and easy 'how to do it' books.

Library was open to 9 pm, so maybe he still had some time. He have to buy a wristwatch. Harry got up, took his Invisibility Clock and the Map, just to be safe, and left the room after he extinguished the fire.

The Castle was rather empty but some students were still in the Great Hall when he was passing by. He saw Ginny and Luna sitting by the Ravenclaw table. He thought to himself that it was stupid that you couldn't bring friends from other Houses to your Common Room. Or maybe there wasn't such a rule just some tradition nobody cared to change. Usually you didn't even know where the entrance to different Houses was. How they were supposed to unite like that, it was extremely difficult. Maybe something like DA would help, but legal one next time.

Lost in thoughts he didn't notice how he came there, but now he was standing in the entrance to the Library. He looked around for some familiar faces. There were mostly from Ravenclaw and then he groaned inwardly, of course, Hermione. He backed away to be out of her sight line. He didn't want to talk to her right now. He looked at her again, even seating by the lamp that gave very warm yellowish light, Hermione seemed pale and weary. He sighed, he owned them to tell at least not to worry about him and that he wasn't going to be in the Tower tonight. He checked where she was sitting and decided that there was a chance that he could get the books first and unnoticed.

He hoped he would get the chance to tell Madam Pince what he was taking and maybe Hermione wouldn't notice. She was sitting in the corner with her face directed to the wall and right next to the defense section. Harry knew that on that side of the Library was Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts books only, he was browsing through them many times now.

Harry turned to the right, Arithmancy was first thing on the right then there were Charms, Transfiguration and Runes. He knew the layout of the Library quite well, again thanks to Hermione. You almost could walk around the room between the shelves in the way that wouldn't be noticed. Perhaps only by Madam Pince. He and Ron wondered once if she had some kind of a Marauder Map for the Library because she always knew where you were and what books were you borrowing. That brought him back to Dumbledore. Harry was wondering if Headmaster knew what Harry was going to do. Probably yes. On the other hand he was borrowing many books in this week.

He found 'Arithmancy – What the Hell is that by D. Whitehorn'. Harry didn't know that mister Whitehorn wrote a book about arithmancy. If he told Ron it would be probably the first book not exactly about quidditch or chess that Ron will happily read. Devlin Whitehorn was a founder of Nimbus racing broom company and of course one of Ron's idols.

Harry picked also "Rune Dictionary". He understood that he needed the right rune in the right place and aritmancy would tell him where to put these runes.

There were only few people left in the Library. He saw that Hermione was still reading with her back to him. He took the books to Madam Pince, then put them in his bag and went to talk to Hermione.

'Hi' he said quietly seating next to her 'what're you reading?' she jumped startled and looked at him.

'Harry!' she almost shouted, then quietly but still forcefully 'where have you been all day again! We were looking for you, Ron checked and told us you took your Cloak and the Map. You didn't even came for the meals today, again. Have you been eating anything at all. Why are you avoiding us all this week. From the time when we were out of Hospital Wing you spoke to us only two or three times.' She said that very fast, and Harry knowing her just waited patiently when she went out of breath.

'How are you feeling Hermione?' he asked looking her in the eyes. He didn't know why he asked. He certainly didn't feel like talking about it yet.

She sighed and looked at her book 'Tired, and a little scared. At least we are all alri-' Her eyes winded in realization of what she almost said and her hand shoot to cover her mouth. She looked at Harry, her eyes beginning to water.

'Oh God, Harry I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' Hermione flung herself at Harry and started sobbing quietly. He just sat there stiffly. He tried to move his hands to comfort her. He tried to tell her that he wasn't mad at her, that nothing happened. That he understood that she meant Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, him and herself. But his jaw was clench and he couldn't muster a word. After she calmed down she must have realized that he wasn't holding her and slowly pulled away not looking at him. Then Harry tried with his strained voice.

'It- It's alright Hermione' she was a little shocked that he didn't explode at her. He sighed and with more relaxed voice said.

'I wanted to tell you, to tell Ron and the others that I wont be staying in the Gryffindor Tower tonight' She was about to say something, probably about rules and punishment if you are outside your Tower after curfew. But before she could, Harry continued.

'I have to do some thinking' he looked at her hard now 'I will sneak out later if you drag me in now. I just felt I should let you know so you wont worry… to much' he added after awhile seeing her skeptical frown.

He stood up quickly and swept out of the Library before she could follow him. Once in the corridor he put his Invisibility Clock and left quickly to his study next to the Hogwarts' kitchen.

xxxx

Later that night Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville were sitting on the couch by the fireplace. All of them in their own world. The Common Room was empty for some time now.

Hermione was sitting rather close to Ron almost leaning on him. He didn't move away. They all needed some closeness, especially now. But the way Harry stiffened when she cried herself on him in the Library. It was- 'it was Harry' said Ron and she knew that was true. He didn't have anyone to lean on for ten years. Then there were the Weasleys, and she. From their third year there was Sirius and now he was gone again. And she probably sounded to him like she didn't care.

A sound escaped her throat almost like a sob and Ron's arm was immediately around her and Neville was patting and rubbing her back from the other side.

'That's bloody natural!' she almost screamed. Neville jump at her outburst. Ron and Ginny almost laugh.

'Language Hermione' said Ron in the mock indignation. Hermione blushed a little. And Ginny asked.

'What do you mean?'

'This' Hermione gestured wildly to Ron and Neville 'That they're comforting me like this. People need closeness in those situations. You feel better if someone hug you. It shows you that you are not alone in this.' she sighed frustrated, 'And with Harry, he- he, argh, remember when he asked what to do about Cho, when she was crying. He totally panicked, he didn't understand that she needed some comfort'

'Yeah' said Ron 'I'm not fond of her myself, but even I can understand what you mean.' After few minutes of silence Ron continued.

'But face it Hermione, he had had no one for most of his life. Remember Ginny what he looked like when Fred, George and I brought him from his relatives with our Ford Anglia.'

'Yeah.' she said and added through gritted teeth 'we should go there and hex them to the next Sabat!'

'What do you mean?' asked Neville.

'Oh, you didn't heard all about it, did you?' ask Ron 'You see, after our second year, during summer holidays, Harry didn't answer any of ours owls and earlier we told each other that he would come and stay at the Burrow for some part of the summer. Well, Fred, George and I decided that something horrible must have happened to him. We had taken my father's car and flew to rescue him.' Hermione scolded at him and Ron smiled at her with what he thought was his most charming and innocent smile.

'Anyway, they kept him locked in a small room with bars in his window and prison flap in the door to give him food. They would let him twice a day to the loo and bathroom and that's all.'

'And he was so skinny, you could only imagine how much food he had got.' added Ginny.

Neville was white with shook. 'You mean they keep him like some kind of a prisoner in this room?'

'Oh no Neville' continued Hermione this time in bitter voice, 'They locked him in this room because they thought of this as if they were making him great kindness. We think that they were frightened that someone from magical world would come and checked on him.'

'I don't understand?' Neville asked again, now little frightened of the answer.

'HE WAS KEPT IN THE BLOODY CUPBOARD UNDER THE BLOODY STAIRS FOR WHOLE HIS LIFE THERE!' shouted Ginny jumping to her feet

Neville flinched at her outburst.

'Can you imagine this, he had had no one, NO ONE!' Ginny was pacing angrily in front of the fireplace. Her hands into fists. 'The Bloody Boy Who Bloody Lived was raise in a cupboard Neville' she hissed.

'Calm down Ginny' Hermione said quietly, her eyes wet. Ron was clenching his jaw, it looked like it was going to break. Neville was totally white now.

'You know what' Ginny said suddenly looking up at Hermione and Ron 'Mum was probably the first person ever to hug him, I mean after his parents died.' Her eyes misted a little now.

'Oh God' sobbed Hermione 'you're probably right.'

Ron's head shoot suddenly up and he looked at Neville hard. Neville swallowed.

'Never pity him Neville, remember, never pity him.' Hermione was nodding thoughtfully. Ginny just starring into the fire 'He hates pity.'

Neville was nodding more to himself than to Ron. He sure knew how Harry could feel about people pitying him. He saw the look of pity often enough when some watched him.

'…he will see it in yours eyes.' Ron continued oblivious to Neville faraway look.. 'Remember that all his life he had to take care of himself.'

'I'm almost sorry that it didn't work out between Harry and Cho.' said Ginny quietly after awhile of silence.

'Huh?' ask Ron.

'He could use someone like that right now. Maybe he wouldn't push his girlfriend away. Maybe just because he would feel obligated to be around her'

'Maybe' sighed Ron. Neville shrugged. Hermione was watching Ginny closely. Their eyes met for a moment but neither said anything.

'We should go to bed, it's after one o'clock. Harry said he wont be back today and probably he wont.'

They started standing. 'Goodnight, boys'

'G'night, Hermione, Ginny.'

'Night, Mione, Gin.'

The boys went to their room, but Ginny just stood in front of the fireplace starring absently at the flames.

'Ginny are you coming?'

'I don't think I could sleep right now, I am so angry'

'It is just so bloody unfair' Ginny gritted her teeth again.

'I know' said Hermione leaning on the couch, tears again filling her eyes 'And I told him that he has got "hero complex", he should hate me now and he will probably blame himself more because of it' she was sobbing again.

Ginny came to Hermione and wrapped her in a tight embrace, one similar to her mother's and two girls shared some more tears over the fate of a boy who was very close to their hearts.

xxxx

Unaware of this conversation on the seventh floor in the Common Room, Harry was skimming through his new Arithmnacy book hoping, that maybe, just maybe he would grasp the basics enough to enchant a trunk to be bigger and that it would fit in at least a magical tent.

He pushed his encounter with Hermione to the back of his head, determinedly not letting any of his turmoil of emotion to reach surface. He grabbed his book, doing something - helped. Even if only a little.

He felt somehow different after the run into with Voldemort, he wont ever call him Lord, probably he shouldn't call him Voldemort, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Simple plain Tom, Harry almost chuckle as an image of the toothless bartender from Leaky Cauldron pop in his head. But that was not fair, Tom the bartender was a good man, worth thousand time Tom Riddle.

He wondered briefly if all those mood swings and snapping this year was because Riddle was always in his head. That thought was frightening. He hoped that it was like Dumbledore said that Harry's love drove him away, when Tom possessed him. But in the same time he also secretly hoped that his behavior was in some way inflicted by this dark wizard lurking and messing in his mind. Truth be told Harry Potter was always good in hiding his emotions, he had to, to survive with the Dursleys. Last year he was just not himself, he decided, but still not so sure.

After some time when Harry was reading, marking and copying interesting bits with his xero charm Dobby pop back from the Gringotts, carrying rather thick folder in his hands.

'Dobby has all information about Potters business with Goblins, sir.' beamed the elf. 'Here is the documents about all the vaults and investments for the Potter family, sir'

'Huh?' was all that came from Harry as he watch in bafflement, wheels in his head stopped somehow, Dobby approached Harry beaming and gave him all the documents.

'I is going to help Winky now, sir.' Squicked little elf, and before Harry could ask how he know about what he said to Winky, with a pop he was gone.

Harry was really grateful that he was sitting when he opened the folder and on the first page there was, in very neat handwriting, the list of all of the Potter vaults, with the sum of the galleons in every one of them, and below all rows there was the number in slightly bigger and more pronounced writing. There were three numbers actually one for galleons, one for sickles and one for knuts. Wonder why they always writes those apart. Was the first thought that came to his mind. He was looking at the number that showed how much galleons he had, trying to count how many figures there were, when last two figures changed before his eyes. Where just a minute before was number 28 now was written 31. Did he just earn three gallons somehow?

When Harry was still starring at the parchment there was a pop in the room, but he didn't gave it a thought, while slowly comprehending what he was seeing. True be told he was getting angry again.

Of course nobody told him. He was bloody living under the stairs for ten years, wearing Dudley's old rags whole his life, his damned old glasses and here it was black on white.. err.. purple on yellow actually he thought stupidly he was a bloody millionaire the parchment said 2,198,028,2…err ..36 now, and that was only gallons. His head hurt again, the air around him was cracking just like in Dumbledore's office last week. He knew he shouldn't be angry, he never asked about it earlier, he even never asked about his family beyond his parents but even that was rare. He was somehow satisfied when Hagrid gave him his photo album. He never asked Dumbledore about those people he saw in the mirror of Erised, his grandparents. He only knew that his father was from a pureblood family and they were all dead.

Harry let out his breath he didn't know he was holding. He was angry with Dumbledore, he was angry with the Order and probably most of all he was angry with himself.

His shoulders slumped he should calm himself, there was no sense in getting worked up so much, it wont do him any good.

Harry decided to ask the elves in the kitchen for something to drink, maybe hot chocolate before going back and checking more about his assets.

He put the folder on the desk, turned to the door then jump and yelp in surprise at the sight in front of his eyes.

xxx

The Hedmaster's office looked almost as good as always, there were few instruments missing from the big beautiful desk. That should be taken care of pretty soon, as Filius Flitwick the Ravenclaw Head of House and charms teacher at Hogwarts was trying to repair some of them. They were destroyed in a way that even 'almighty' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts; Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; the most powerful wizard in the modern history of wizarding world; the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared and owner of his own Chocolate Frog didn't attempted to repair because he knew it was beyond his knowledge if not ability.

Harry had no idea how powerful he was, and not even sixteen yet. There was a reason why witches and wizards became of age at the age of seventeen. That was such a magical age. The old wizard thought.

There was one more thing which he didn't repair, not that he didn't want to, it's just that his friend didn't let him. That was Fawkes' perch. The phoenix told him, in a way, that he liked the new look of it. The ancient wizard was now looking at it and had to admit that even if slightly loutish it looked quite beautiful. It looked like some old and wrinkled tree with a branch for Fewkes to sit on. It looked like that because of Harry of course, he melted it 'a little'.

'…lbus, someone should talk to him, I was told he doesn't shows himself for his meals in the Great Hall for six days now.'

He was brought back to conversation at hand by a crisp voice of Minerva McGonagall. She came back yesterday from St. Mungo's hospital still using a cane to help her walk. She looked brisk and stern as always, but if you knew her long enough, you could see great concern and affection for the boy. Should we still call him that? He mussed sadly.

Next to her in a comfy armchair sat Potion Master Severus Snape. It was always amusing to watch this stiff man with his sour expression trying to look dignified when obviously the chair's cushions made it impossible making him sink deep in it.

'What do you think Severus?' asked Headmaster.

The man stiffened even more and then exhaled a breath and said as if defeated.

'As much as I don't like it' he paused as if struggling with the next part, 'I must agree with Minerva, Someone should talk to the boy'

'Thank you, Severus' said deputy Headmistress. 'Albus?'

'I had talked to young Harry' Headmaster said sadly 'and I think he need some space right now' and before Minerva could interrupt him he added 'I told him that there was a prophecy concerning him and Tom Riddle'

After he said that there was a heavy silence in the room. Both teachers were speechless at the revelation of their colleague and mentor. They knew about the prophecy, they knew as much as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry was supposed to have the power to vanish the Dark Lord. That was the reason that Harry was so guarded all the time, even when with his relatives, where with blood magic, was the safest. His safety was a priority for the Order. But everyone thought that Harry was going to be told when he turns seventeen.

'Minevra, Severus I think I should have told him earlier' Albus Dumbledore said that looking at his hands. His trademark twinkle lost from his eyes, but this time it was not replaced, as they were accustomed to, with the hard gaze that usually radiated wisdom and power.

If earlier they were speechless, then now they were openly gaping at the Headmaster. In all their time spent with the old wizard they never seen him so.. so regretful? sad? Defeated even? The sight was frightening. They shared a quick glance at each other. For a moment Albus Dumbledore looked his over hundred and fifty years.

'I think we should give young Harry some time and freedom so he could sort some things for himself.' Said Dumbledore sounding more like himself again.

Even always spiteful towards Harry, Potion Master said nothing. Probably due to the shock he was in. After what he saw just a minute ago, he was afraid.

'I understand, Severus that Tom didn't summons anyone after the events in the Ministry?' Headmaster asked suddenly.

'It would appear He didn't summons anyone as of yet. Two days ago I was contacted by one of the Death Eaters, who was asking why the Dark Lord didn't contacted him about his mission.' And to answer the questioning look in the Headmaster's eyes, he added. 'Unfortunately he didn't share his orders with me.' Then he asked a little hesitantly 'do you maybe know why the Dark Lord is quiet?'

Even Minerva McGonagall leant forwards in her armchair.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes back with full force and a little smile was playing on his lips as he took another lemon drop. They declined of course.

'I believe our Harry did hurt Him pretty badly when he throw Tom out of his mind.' He smiled at their stunned expression. He didn't tell anybody about that fact.

'Voldemort possessed him and Harry throw him out of his mind' repeated Minerva, didn't noticing that she used Tom's title without a shudder. 'And.. and he hurt him?'

Severus Snape's usually twisted with a sneer face had a strange expression. One could almost name it as .. hope? It didn't suit him. He never had a good opinion about that boy. He thought of him as of stupid, arrogant little brat, exact image of his father. Somehow he just couldn't see past this, even with everything he saw in the boys mind this year. And somehow now…

Minerva's expression was torn between horror and pride for a moment, pride of course won and she beamed at Albus in such unMcGonagallish way that the old Headmaster had to chuckle.

'I think, we should keep it to ourselves for now. Also I will be giving Harry the Occlumancy lessons this summer and if needed next year' he added the last part with slightly hurt look to Severus Snape, who had the decency to look a little ashamed.

'I think we should call it a night. We have busy days ahead of as. Now that Cornelius saw Tom, he is more willing to cooperate and we have to use every possibility to prepare ourselves as best as we can while Tom is injured and some prominent Death Eaters are caught. Minerva, Severus Goodnight' he finished with a smile.

'Goodnight, Albus.'

'Goodnight, Headmaster.'

And they left lost in their thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the wall with the paintings, he sighted and asked sadly 'Do you think he will trust me again, Phineas?'

'I told you few years ago Albus that you should have more faith in the blood.' answered the portrait in his way, and few others nodded.

'Yes you did, yes you did, my friend.' He said quietly and again lost himself in thoughts as he looked at sleeping form of the Phoenix on its 'new' perch.

xxxx

Harry was sitting by the table in a comfortable chair in his kitchen, sipping cool butterbeer and looking through some documents from Potter folder from the Gringotts. In his five years at Hogwarts, he withdraw 1855 galleons, some sickles and knuts. That would be 371 per year, but in his first year he withdraw 1323 galleons and bought most of his belongings. And according to the parchments he was earning something about 5 galleons per hour, which meant almost 44000 galleons per year. He didn't known if it was already for him or he paid some taxes from it yet. However half of it was already a fortune. Maybe that is why Ron sometimes acted jealous, maybe they knew he was so rich. This was a strange filling. He could afford almost everything he wanted to buy now, but as he remembered how Dudley treated his presents, and how spoiled he was by them, he felt strange, very strange. First time in his live he felt grateful to the Dursleys, despite their hate. He was glad he wasn't spoiled like Dudley.

He still didn't known how much the school cost him for every year. He vaguely remembered Hagrid said that that was already paid for, but he wasn't sure.

He didn't understand all those documents, he owned some shares in some company's. He was astonished when he saw he was in a way a partner of mister Devlin Whitehorn because he had some shares of Nimbus company. That was the only one he recognized.

But what was more surprising was the fact that one Galleon was worth five Pounds. That meant if he decided to exchange money he would be even richer in the muggle world, but the goblins took from 10 to 45 percents as a exchange fee. He still didn't know when 10 and when 45, they, the Goblins, were very confusing.

He looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, thankfully this clock could be set to show actual time and not some lunar and star cycles. It was six o'clock in the morning.

…

Harry mussed at his bewilderment when he got up from the desk, back in his 'study', and there in front of him were seven magical trunks, all the same size but each in different color and differently finished.

It appeared that when a house elf shows in a shop in the wizarding world that means the wizard must be very wealthy. And when said house elf is looking for something as rare and expensive, there is no problem for the craftsmen to even give their product to the house elf to bring it for the wizard to examine their products.

With each trunk there were instructions to handle them. Winky told him that, three were from London, one from Hogsmade and two form someplace in Wales. He asked Winky and Dobby to check them with him.

The first they checked was from Hogsmade. It was dark green trunk with dark reddish ornaments which looked like some kind of a creeper trying to hold it. This trunk had five compartments with bunch of keys to access it.

First one was standard, with two and a half the original size of a trunk.

The second was 11'x 9'6" according to the manual and had stone walls and floor. It definitely looked like a dungeon or a potion classroom. But Hogwarts potion classroom is in the dungeons, chuckled Harry, anyway it smells nice. It really had a fresh and kind of outdoor smell.

The third compartment was actually a small kitchen with a table for six. It was fully equipped with food and drink, self cleaning sink and you even didn't have to move the dishes from the table. There was a charm that, again as manual said, cleaned the table after the meal. Winky definitely didn't liked it. In the kitchen there was a door leading to the fourth part.

In the fourth compartment there was a nice living room with three additional doors, apart from the one to the kitchen and to the fifth room. The living room was quite cozy with two comfy sofas, a fireplace, some shelves for the books, a coffee table with to armchairs, and one table with four chairs excellent to study. The room was in a different shades of blue. The doors lead to two bedrooms with a sharing bathroom. You could walk around coming from one bedroom through bathroom to another bedroom or back to the living room.

The bedrooms were identical 12'3" x 12'3" with a double bed, a nightstand and a small wardrobe. On the wall opposite to the bed there were medium size fireplaces with some animals, it looked like bears and foxes and some kinds of birds carved around it. One bedroom was in pretty green colors and another in red.

The bathroom had bathtub and a shower, it was in blue, maybe it wasn't Hogwarts prefects bathroom standard but definitely you could relax in here. The bathtub was big enough for two and had three types of bubbles.

The last room was a study or a small library. It was 11'x 11'5" with beautiful desk made of some dark wood and shelves all around the room. The shelves were from the bottom to the top, even around the door. It would look great when full of books.

However Harry was a little disappointed. Firstly he thought it was great that he wouldn't have to make his own trunk and use one like this but he desperately wanted something with a outdoor space and now he was beginning to believe that he wouldn't be able to have that. He wanted somewhere he could be using as a field for running or even better where he could have fly his broomstick. He always had better sleep after physical exhaustion. But it would take him probably all summer only to find some charms to simulate some outdoor environment.

Also this trunk didn't have the door between the second room and the rest of them, and the way of getting into the trunk was a little difficult with a narrow ladder.

The two from London and one from the Wales was pretty the same. One from London was with seven compartments but two of them were the standard trunk with bigger space and two looking like a dungeon. The other two was almost exactly the same with six compartments, two looking like empty dark room and the rest with standard kitchen, bedrooms, living room, bathroom and library/study. Only the one from Wales had much easier way to get in and out.

When you opened the compartment you wanted to use there was only a normal trunk with the original size of the trunk. Confused Harry had stepped into the trunk looking for some trap door but it appeared to be some kind of a lift that smoothly took him down. Also in three of them you could move between compartments without a problem.

The two from London had nicer bedrooms but that wasn't something Harry was to much interested in, they all had bedrooms that looked very nice and beds which looked as comfortable as his own in the dormitory, not that Harry had much sleep lately. He was afraid to go to sleep, because when he got to bed he got no control what he was dreaming about and he really didn't like his latest dreams.

All the trunks had shrinking charms put on them as well as some lighting and unbreakable charms. You could shrink all of them without a wand using a password, except the one from Wales with six compartment, where you had to use a wand apart of the password, but it supposed to be for protection only to recognize the owner.

The one from Wales he looked at, with that elevator as the entry he liked the most so far, there were two bare rooms, so maybe he could buy a trunk with one compartment and keep it there, enlarge it to be big enough to be a gym of some sorts.

It was two in the morning so he asked Dobby to bring him some coffee and a snack before they went to look into the last two trunks. Harry was a little disappointed, he hoped he could find a really great place to live during the summer holiday without leaving the Dursley's. From what he read in the books and everything he saw at Hogwarts magic looked unlimited. The Room of Requirement for example, but that was extraordinary even here. And there was the Burrow which could look like a palace if everything could be done with magic. Maybe the Weasley's liked the way it looked, he certainly loved the Burrow, he considered it his home, but should he? Percy left because of him and…

Don't go there, that is not the point. The point was that if that was chip and easy to accomplish, everybody would be going around with their trunks/houses in their pockets and would wear always beautiful, stylish clothes for example. He started to realize that he knew almost nothing about the wizarding world. His every year at Hogwarts was rather full of events that didn't let him learn about the culture of the wizards. Of course Professor Bins wasn't the one to entertain them with something interesting or anything which wasn't connected to goblin's rebellion. Okay, maybe he didn't exactly looked for material to learn anything about it either. His only experience with the lives of the wizards on wider scale was from the Burrow or the Grimmauld Place and apart of this only from before his third year when he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. But back then he was too excited that he wasn't expelled for blowing up Aunt Marge and that they let him stay by himself out of the Dursleys, it was like some kind of a reward, he chuckled to himself, but then sobered quickly remembering that that was the year when he meet his godfather for the first time. Harry sighed in frustration, again he let himself get distracted from what he was doing, he knew it happened a lot lately and he really didn't liked it.

He ate his sandwich and drunk his coffee and little disappointed turned to the last two trunks. They stayed in the shadow closer to the door behind other trunks. In this light they looked almost the same, nothing special. One was definitely dark brown and the other probably black, but could also be just any dark color that when you look at seems to be black. Just the ordinary trunks. Something was amiss about the two of them. Harry looked between them and the other trunks and then it hit him. This last two didn't had many key holes to open them. In fact the brown had one key hole but the other looked like it could be opened by anyone. Harry just couldn't imagine how come they supposed to be multiple compartment sorcerers trunks.

'Winky are these two also sorcerers trunks?' he asked gently, he was afraid that they would think he is not pleased with them.

'Yes of course sir, this two is the most expensive' said little elf 'this brown is from Wales and its five rooms but supposed to be very much secured and many safer than the ones we were looking today' she beamed at him.

He remembered them to be the one you needed wand to open and it looked as normal trunk just with many different boxes which were lifts. Than this should be even more difficult to get into. Four rooms sounds a little small but than again whole living room, bedrooms and bathrooms was made as one compartment.

'Okay then, lets have a look.' He smiled at his house elves.

Okay, this trunk was very, very huge inside compared to the others and it looked like a palace. You could even change color of all rooms. It had entrance through a round staircase which brought you to a small hall lit with the candles, from where you could go to the kitchen, the living room, a cellar and a dungeon or a potion lab, Harry wasn't sure. From a rich furnished living room there were doors to three bedrooms with shared bathroom, a master bedroom and its own bathroom, which Harry thought, if were in a hotel it would be something about ten thousand pounds a night. There was huge master bed, enormous fireplace a wardrobe of twice the size of his bedroom at the Dursleys. And the bathroom was remarkable with a bathtub that looked like a small swimming pool with many different types of aromas he didn't know the names of flavors. The other bedrooms were changeable from double bed to two singles. The library was huge, the size of Gryffindor common room with a table and eight chairs, in the middle and a desk to on side of the room.

There were of course never ending supply of food in the kitchen and Dobby and Winky said that there was more different types of food then in the rest trunks they had been to.

A dungeon in this trunk was a exciting thing, it was the size of third of the Great Hall, in Harry's opinion, the ceiling was rather low which made it look even bigger but a little creepy. However the room was nicely lit and without anything in it there were no shadows cast around. If not flying he could at least run here or do some other exercises.

Harry didn't know how to count the compartments in this brown trunk, but just shrugged it of.

After the trunk was yours, you could open it only if you were keyed to it. Turning the key to the right you opened normal trunk and to the left you opened the living quarters. You could key someone to just one side. Harry almost decided not to look at the last one but the last two supposed to be the most expensive.

'How much does this one costs Winky?' asked Harry pointing to the brown one they had just been in.

'Oh this two is very expensive sir' said Winky 'this brown costs thirty-seven thousand Galleons sir'

Harry's jaw drooped to the floor, he didn't knew that was almost all of his year's income, but he knew it was much, hell it was probably more then his whole seven years worth of education in Hogwarts.

'And what about those we were in earlier?' he wasn't sure he wanted to know now. So that is why not everybody have ones like them.

'From nine to fifteen thousand Galleons sir.' Said little elf. 'And this last one cost even more sir.' She said quietly as if in fear he would punish her because it was expensive.

'Where is it from and how much does it costs?' ask Harry not so sure if buying a trunk was a good idea after all. It wasn't clear to him yet that he could afford it without even feeling any difference to his funds. So far he spent his life with second-hand clothes to wear and old used socks as his Christmas presents before the Hogwarts time. He never thought about money and he never felt he needed them either. Well, what do you expect with the way the Dursleys' treated him, he felt he didn't deserved anything.

'Oh this one is brought by me' Dobby said proudly 'I is remembered Master Malfoy was in this shop once with Dobby to carry things for Master Draco. Master Draco said he wanted the trunk with many rooms and he was watching many like this but Master Malfoy said that no Malfoy would live in a trunk and he wouldn't spent tens of thousands Galleons for such a thing' said the elf.

'Did they saw this trunk?' Harry wasn't sure if he wanted the trunk that the Malfoys could recognize.

'Dobby don't think so sir, there was many trunks looking similar to this one' gestured little elf.

'This trunk is from a shop in the Knockturn Alley which is very old, Dobby knows that many wizards and witches buy their trunks there but no one says so' chuckled little creature.

'But this trunk is really expensive it costs a hundred and ninety-four thousand galleons'

Harry stared at the trunk. This simple ordinary looking trunk was worth almost two hundred thousand galleons, he was sure he could buy a mansion for that, maybe even more. Two hundred thousand galleons! And that last one looked rich inside. He thought maybe he was just arrogant as Snape always said he was, only by considering looking into the trunk.

He approached it warily a little afraid to even touch it. He looked around the room, this trunks are worth a fortune, he thought and all of the sudden noticed that the three of them were standing alarmingly close to the fireplace. He shook his head reasoning they were standing there for some time now and nothing happened. And all those shopkeepers just let the house elves take them to their masters? He must ask about that. I should look first and ask later.He shook his head. Here we go

He opened the trunk not sure what to expect, it opened without a problem. Inside was normally looking trunk, with maybe three time as much space as the size of the trunk. It was always fascinating looking at your hand as it somehow shrunk inside of a trunk, everything looked smaller inside it but somehow you knew exactly what size everything really was.

But this was just a normal trunk to Harry. Confused he closed the trunk and opened it again, nothing changed. He thought of the trunk from Wales and went inside to see if there was some kind of similar lift to take him down but nothing happened. He closed it again feeling a bit stupid now. He looked at his house elves, they were looking at him patiently as if he knew what he was doing. Harry decided to try again before he ask for help.

He looked closely at the trunk again. He thought it strange that it wouldn't have any kind of lock on it, if no, it would be accessible to just everyone. He started feeling its surface with his hands to find something that he could move or switch like in the muggle briefcases he saw Uncle Vernon had.

And there it was, just bellow the lid in the middle of the trunk, almost unnoticeable, little switch. It was now on the left side of the line that seemed to go through the center of the trunk, from the bottom to the lid, and probably all around the trunk. Harry moved the switch to the center, now it looked like there was just that line and no switch. The trunk was now closed and you couldn't lift the lid. He tried to move it to the right and suddenly felt himself sucked into the trunk.

It felt strange, not unpleasant strange, but just strange. He was afraid that it would be like a portkey, but it was more like he was shrunk and with some levitation charm moved inside the trunk through a hole. Now he was standing in the middle of a rather large room with five doors on his left and four doors on his right side. The room was warmly lit with yellowish light. In front of him there was a large fireplace, currently put out. Behind him to his right there was a coffee table and two armchairs and on the left on the wall there was a handprint on the level of his chest with the sing 'out' above it. Hopefully a way out.

'Dobby, Winky.' Harry called and his elves appeared right next to him. And they began to explore.

The door on the left side when facing the fireplace, closest to the coffee table, led to the kitchen which was also the dinning room with a table for twelve. There was of course unlimited supply of food and drinks, and to Harry's shock and delight a window with a view of a landscape with a stream and a wood in the distance. Now of course it was night outside, it looked safe and very inviting. Unfortunately the window was magical, because it wouldn't open. Only with this window the kitchen looked better then any other he saw today. In the furthest corner there was another door. It was some kind of additional room, maybe storage, whatever it was it was the size of his bedroom in Surrey.

The door next to the kitchen was to the bathroom, if not big, it had everything you could need, there was a shower and a loo, it had also some towels in the closet.

Behind next room it was a living room in the shape of hexagon with the slim gothic windows on two sides of the room, showing as far as Harry could see the same place as the one in the kitchen, between them there was a beautiful fireplace carved in the wall and a painting with a mountains landscape above it. Below the windows there were two small tables and armchairs next to it. There were two sofas in front of the fireplace. On the left wall there was another painting, but this one really big, showing a little town, a lake, a big forest and from a distance, a Castle, it looked oddly familiar. Below it there was a chess table with two chairs. On the other side there were some furniture, means, a cupboard and some shelves with.. books. Harry frowned, earlier there were bare furniture without anything on the shelves. On the other hand, this trunk was 'a little bit more expensive'. It didn't looked as rich as the last one so far but the windows made it look 'real'. On the right, in the corner closest to him there was another door.

Behind these door Harry and the elves found themselves in the library in Hogwarts. It looked exactly the same. There was many rows of the shelves all filled with books. They came from the door in the corner of the big library, there were another door to his right. Harry glanced there and found out that they were the doors to the hall outside. After they looked closely the library was much smaller than the one in Hogwarts, it had only four tables in the middle. Harry looked at some books and found some of the ones he picked to read. That was great so far. He was wondering if this library was up to date or if he would have to buy some books. He frowned, when the hell I decided I would buy this trunk.

In the opposite corner there was another door. When Harry opened them he gasp in astonishment. No matter what, it's mine already, if not earlier then this definitely convinced him. This was a study. It looked incredible. The room looked as if it was made of two rooms, both the shape of the sphere witch appeared to touch and slightly put on each other. In the one he was now there was another door to the hall like in the library and in the living room. In this part of the room there were shelves on the walls filled again with books with a ladder on the wheels attached to it to easily move around the walls. The other part of the study was two step higher. In the centre and slightly to the right of the room there was the most beautiful mahogany desk he ever saw, on the right where some more shelves. In front of the desk there were three very comfy looking armchairs and a little table between the two of them. On the left there was a small fireplace, above it there was a place for a painting or a portrait. It looked like there was something earlier and it was taken of. It looked like this place was used before, but that gave the room only more welcoming feeling. On the wall behind the desk there was big, beautiful, round window showing again the view from the hill with the stream and a wood in the distance. Now it was lit by the half-moon and bright stars.

Harry stood there for a moment transfix with the feeling of peace washing over him. It was so beautiful. He was hearing the cracking of the fireplace, witch must had been lit by Dobby or Winky.

After awhile he tensed and saddened again. He was now looking at the stars, and found the one. He found the Dog Star. Sirius. He felt so many things right now, guilt, grieve, fear, love, hurt, and anger, so much anger. After few minutes of fighting not to let his tears leak, he reminded himself that it still wasn't his trunk and he better not destroy it before he bought it. He looked again at the stream in the distance, tried to listen the smoothing sound of the fireplace. After another few minutes Harry relaxed a little and with the glint of determination went to look to the rest of this.. his trunk.

Opposite the door to the study, on the next side to the huge fireplace, in the entry room, there was the Master Bedroom with again huge wardrobe and big beautiful bathroom. He just looked around quickly. The bathroom was in a beautiful ginger colors. There appeared to be a big bathtub as well as a shower. You could go from the bathroom to the bedroom through the walk through wardrobe. He was startled when he saw the bedroom in Gryffindor colors, but Dobby told him that he already changed them but they could be changed again if he didn't like it.

The next door led to the smaller hall with a set of four bedrooms and two bathrooms. One for each bedroom. He didn't even checked them.

Third door on the right from the fireplace led to the another hall with three rooms which showed to be a fully equipped potion lab, however with old cauldrons and missing few ingredients. Now Harry was sure that this trunk was used by someone earlier. He hoped it wasn't stolen or something. He really liked it now. There was also a cellar with a row of some wine bottles and again a dungeons with what looked like two cells. He curiously looked inside both of them but they looked vacant and surprisingly clean. Just put there nice bed and some shelves and a wardrobe and you would have another nice room. Maybe some paint on the walls would be also appreciated.

He was back at the main hall with the big fireplace. There were only last door left. Harry walk to them and noticed few more switches in the line on the wall next to the door. There were random weather/ normal weather where you are/ weather of the place where it is/ off. Below this the second one you could move from 'day' to 'night' and turn 'off'. And next from 'hot' to 'freezing' and 'off'. And below that another one from 'very windy' to 'no wind' and of course 'off'. And below that there was the last one to control the rain.

Harry couldn't believe it. He was afraid to hope.

Everything was set to off except the first one witch was on the 'weather of the place where it is'. He cautiously cracked the door open, he could feel a little chill of the night wind. He shivered, more from excitement then the cool breeze. He walked outside, immediately the old oil lamp came to life. The lamp was in the rock above the door on his right. He looked around and saw he walked out of some kind of a rock, cave with a door. He was standing on the hill. It looked exactly the same as the view he had from the windows in the other rooms. In the distance he could see the stream shimmering with a reflection of the stars and the moon. It was breathtaking. On his left by the cave there was a beautiful looking stone bench, two metal chairs and a table, where you probably spend time reading, eating or picnic. He walked around the rock from where he emerged and gasped again, this time sitting on the grass, his legs couldn't hold him.

In front of him there was something he thought he could only dream to have. To his right and left in some distance from each other, the distance he knew by heart, from his position almost on the level of his eyes, there were six hoops, three on his right and three on his left.

This trunk had it's own Quidditch pitch.

Harry was startled and jump with fright when someone touched his arm. It was Winky. He looked confused at her for a moment. He forget he wasn't alone. At her worried expression he asked.

'What is it Winky, sorry I frightened you, I was just thinking.' He said in unnatural and a little hoarse voice.

The little elf ask quietly.

'Why sir Harry, is crying? Is Winky and Dobby do something to sadden you sir?'

'I'm not..' he started sharply and instinctively he touched his cheeks and found that they indeed were wet. He chuckled unnaturally. Why was he crying? Firstly he thought about how he was happy he could play for fun during the summer. Then he was so sorry and sad that Sirius wouldn't be with him. And with that he remembered Voldemort and the war that was likely to begin. He was ashamed of the feeling of happiness when he saw the pitch. He tried to convince himself that he was buying this trunk only to train and prepare to do what was expected of him, what was prophesized. But he felt so used, it was so unfair. Voldemort took everything from him; his parents, and doing so forced him to stay with the Dursleys, Harry knew that it was Dumbledore who put him there, but now, he was aware that Dumbledore knew about the prophecy and that when Tom Riddle did what he did, he only fulfilled the first part of it. Killing Harry's parents and trying to kill Harry, he only chose his greatest enemy, and it wasn't Albus Dumbledore anymore. The weight of the world was passed to someone new, to Harry James Potter. Harry in his short life was forced to fight against Troll, Basilisk, a Dragon, a herd of Acromantulas, he was faced against the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself on several occasions. With young Tom Riddle, a brilliant student, a prefect and already evil man. With Voldemort as a mist in the forbidden forest when he was killing and feeding with the blood of one of the purest creatures, the Unicorns. He Faced him as he possessed his defense teacher. He fought with him in the real duel, and as lucky as it was he even blocked the killing curse. And now a week and a half ago he manage to throw him out of his head. He was ashamed he had preferred to die at the time but nevertheless he had managed to throw him out. But the cost of this was enormous. His parents were death. Cedric was killed. Hermione was petrified and now struck with that curse. Ron self-scarified himself and now was attacked by those brain things. Neville was struck by crucio and Ginny, now thanks God! only, had broken her ankle but earlier, he remember the terror seeing her laying on that wet, stone floor in the Chamber of Secrets. She had been possessed by Riddle, it lasted almost all year. How could she be so strong willed to survive all that and still be so strong and supportive. And now he lost S-Sirius to Voldemort. A quiet sob escaped his throat. Harry swallow hard and stood up.

'It's nothing you did Winky.' he said the little house elf. 'Frankly I am very proud of you and Dobby. You did much more than I could even imagine possible. This trunk is great, really great.'

He looked around taking in the sight of the Quidditch pitch. It looked like the sun would rise soon. New day was coming.

'Lets eat something Winky and then we will talk about how to pay for this trunk and what we would need to do around here to make it even more comfortable than it is' he smiled at the tiny person.

On the way back Harry saw another door on the side of the pitch, but he decided to checked it another time.

…

Harry took another swing of butterbeer and looked again at the manual of this trunk. It could be shrink and transfigured to the chocolate frog card and you could use three pictures of known wizards. Currently it was set to Merlin card. Harry didn't checked who were the other two.

_Short History and Properties …_

…

…_This trunk was used before by two wizarding families; one during first rising of You-Know-Who and one during Grindewald times. It is said that the trunk is much older then that. The whole known history of the families and the supposed creator of the trunk would be provided when bought… _

…_Also another regular trunk with some possessions from those families, they unfortunately passed away, would be given to the new owner..._

…_After the trunk is bought the instruction how to key this trunk to the new bloodline and let others, chosen by the blood owner, use it, would be also given... _

…_The prize is as said and not to be discussed._

…

_And now to some protective charms put on the trunk;_

…_Of course the trunk is always the same weight. Rather light, for one witch or wizard could easily lift it, however to the muggles it would appear to be rather heavy as could be expected by its size... _

…_It has some confundus and 'notice me not' charms – the person who would like to use and/or still this trunk without its owner approval would immediately need to go to the bathroom and then forget what they wanted to do... _

…_This trunk is of course resistance to all known opening spells, potions and artifacts. Easily updated from within, last update 1986.…_

…_This trunk is unbreakable and undestroyable by any natural causes (storm, tornado, earthquake, flood, Etc.), and has protection charms and shields against any known to the creator and last owner curses and hexes (minus unforgivable) and can be easily updated just like against opening spells, last update 1986.…_

_information on the ways to update the trunk will be available only to its owner._

…

…_It will always fell with its lid up, putting the trunk in the different position wont affect anything that it contains. The same when it's in card form..._

…_Can sustain life when shrunk… _

…_With the proper manual to the trunk, the owner would acquire the list of the books available in the library and in the Master's Study as well as the list of the ingredients in the Potion lab... _

…_The color of the bedrooms is changeable as well as types of bed in the rooms..._

…_It is possible to put 'the living' part of the trunk under the Fidelius Charm. It was done so during the reign of Grindewald and in the last year of the first rise of You-Know-Who. All required information and artifacts to perform the Fidelius Charm the new owner will receive with the documentation of ownership… _

…_Under that charm everyone not admitted by the secret keeper will see the trunk only as a regular trunk with one compartment of the size three times bigger than the trunk itself. Rest will be unavailable thanks to the design of that particular charm... _

…_Currently there are no charms put on the trunk to hide any of its properties and additional rooms, and until the trunk is keyed to its new owner, everybody have access to it..._

_We wish you all the best and peaceful time with your new property._

_Owners of the 'New, Old and even Older – the best in the Wizarding World'_

_Brian McKinon and Andrew Kiniecki_

When Harry finished reading it was quarter to seven in the morning. He decided that after he send Dobby and Winky to return the rest of the trunks and to buy this one he will go to the breakfast to the Great Hall.

Winky said that she would return all trunks and buy some supplies to their new house. She would buy something to the bathroom and some cleaning and polishing supplies and later with the lists, missing potions ingredients, new cauldrons and maybe some books if Harry would think he needed them.

Dobby would go straight away to the shop, it should be opened at seven thirty, and pay for the trunk using Harry's personal vault. Harry was somehow relieved that his identity wouldn't be revealed to the owners of the shop. He only wondered if someone would notice when he would do this big withdrawal. Dobby suggested that he would propose to the owners of the shop, that they should put the money to their accounts in smaller doses and with some time in between. Dobby would make three or four withdrawal to look less suspicious. He said that was what sometimes Mr. Malfoy did. This should take few hours.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to act like Malfoy, but decided that even if for not so good reasons Malfoy still was wealthy and knew how not to attract attention to himself.

After the elves left Harry looked through variety of books he took from the library, remembering some of which he would have in his trunk he started sorting them to piles to see which could he return.

When he finished it was quarter past eight, students should be in the Great Hall eating breakfast now. He started to putting books in his rucksack. He decided to turn them over after the breakfast and then trying to sleep for a few hours.

Harry was afraid to go to sleep, he was afraid Tom would try to attack him again, but more so he was afraid of the nightmares he already knew would come.

He sighed and took the bag leaving the note to Dobby or Winky whoever would came back first to checked those books he left with the list and buy them if they were missing. He also asked for someone of them to wake him at one pm.

xxxx

There were fewer people in The Great Hall then he expected. The Hall was more than half empty. Harry was wondering if students were still asleep or already on the Hogwarts ground, by the lake or in the Quiddich pitch. He smiled to himself, now he own his own pitch. It had cost him two hundred thousand gallons but in his opinion it was worth it.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were sitting together. Of course Ron was probably still soundly sleeping in their room. It was great that Luna was sitting with the Griffindors.

He spotted some of his friends from classes and D.A. meetings laughing and talking excitedly. So far nobody saw him and it suited him just fine. He watched few of the young Griffindors first or second years, they still looked almost the same. But when his eyes traveled from the youngest wizards and witches to the people he knew better Harry was shocked to notices a difference. Colin Crevey was sitting with some girls and boys from his year, Griffindors and Huffelpufs. He didn't resemble this little, annoying boy, with mousy blond hair, running around with a camera and snapping pictures of Harry with every opportunity. He sat tall, proud and confident laughing at something someone had said.

Harry moved some of his hairs out of his eyes, they were somehow longer than he remember them, still out of control but longer witch made them a little tamer. His hair covered his ears and eyes if he didn't move them. He didn't cut them in his years in Hogwarts and they always stayed the way he liked them, exact replica of his fathers hairs. But after he saw his father in the pensive in Snape's office, he stopped caring, he even didn't want to look like his father anymore. This was something new to him. Harry was ashamed of his father, and that was very painful.

He scratched his check with his hand and was surprised to find that he probably should also shave. He shaved very rarely or rather used shaving spells very rarely. Usually once a week and that was only out of solidarity with his friends. And now it looked like he was going to have a beard. He still didn't care.

Neville was telling something to the girls. His moves were very confident. He was helping himself with some animated moves of his hands. Some little girl came to them, she was very shy and didn't interrupted Neville. She was so small compared to his friends. No wonder younger students sometimes thought of older students as adults. Hermione, Ginny and Luna definitely looked like young women. Neville spotted the girl, stopped talking and smiled at the girl asking her what she wanted. To Harry's great amusement the girl blushed beautifully at being addressed by the young man. Hermione turned to the girl and politely asked her what she could do for her.

Harry braced himself for the barrage of questions they were probably throw at him and started walking towards his friends. He was going to face them and he was going to face everything that his damned life will throw at him. He was determined to survive this incoming war if not for himself then for his friends, for this little girl who was speaking wit Hermione now.

He could prepare now, he got his trunk and a space and books with the knowledge. After all, he was supposed to have something Voldemort didn't and that could destroy the monster. Harry would find it and train himself in using it no matter what.

xxxx

'…dn't worry Alice' Hermione was telling the girl 'You can send your owl to yours parents today and …'.

Ginny stopped listening, the girl's owl didn't like the train travel, she looked around the Hall and spotted Harry. He was walking towards them watching Hermione and the girl. The sight of him took the breath out of Ginny's lungs. She didn't saw him in almost a week. And Hermione didn't mentioned the way he looked nowadays. He was as always on the thin side but not extremely thin to her eye. Good, she thought, at least he is eating. His skin was white even more so compared to the blackness of his hair. He definitely wasn't sleeping well or maybe he didn't slept in few days now. The bags under his eyes were visible even under his black rimmed glasses. He looked older somehow, if he wasn't going to shave soon he would have a beard. That image never crossed Ginny's mind, well it wasn't that bad. But that wasn't what took Ginny's breath. It was his eyes. The look in his eyes made her feel that he was going to pull out of everything what is thrown at him victorious again. The look in his eyes changed the sparkle of hope in her, that told her that everything was going to be alright. Somehow just looking at him walking with determination made the flame of that sparkle.

In her opinion this was his blessing and his curse at the same time, because Harry Potter never walked unnoticed. Peoples always had their opinions about him. No matter if it was of hero or menace. Even now walking towards them he drawn looks from everyone in the hall.

And Harry didn't even noticed he was affecting so many lives around him. He always thought that he didn't deserve the attention he was getting, that he didn't do anything.

He saved her life. Her hero. She sighed, he thought it was nothing. Despite the fact that she tried to show everyone how confident and easygoing she was, Ginny was always afraid that what Tom said to her about how weak and pitiful she was, was true.

Harry sat next to Neville in front of her, Luna and Hermione greeted everyone and started putting some food on his plate. He didn't said anything about where he was all night, or a night before that and before that and before that as well. They were sitting in salience starring at oblivious Harry eating his eggs and bacon. If Ginny wasn't so lost in her thoughts she would probably scream at him for not saying anything.

Suddenly he looked at Neville and asked as if everything was normal and they were eating breakfast before classes. 'Ron's still asleep?'

Neville looked startled for a moment than answered 'Yeah, snoring loudly and not letting anyone to wake him. Dean and Seamus tried to wake him, and man, the way he insulted them, you could say Fred, George and Lee would be proud.' Hermione made a annoying sound and tried to ask 'Harry, usually you're the one to wake him…'

'Well, you only have to remind him of the breakfast and I guarantee he would be up in a minute' Harry said ignoring the fact that Hermione wasn't finished and was trying to ask him where he was and what he was doing.

'So he doesn't have the nightmares from that brains anymore?' he asked Neville again.

Everyone quieted, because they all wanted to know the answer to that question.

'If you would hear the volume of his snores you wouldn't hear your own dreams' smiled Neville.

'That would be nice' muttered Harry, but Ginny wasn't sure anyone heard that except of her. Neville was continuing.

'I think he had a bad dream two nights ago, I mean I was the last from the shower and the rest was already asleep. Ron was turning in his bed mumbling something. But it wasn't anything like yours'. He stopped abruptly, a look of horror on his face. Knowing Harry they will hear some of his mind in a minute.

He visibly stiffed for a second but surprisingly relaxed and with a sad smile turned to a nervous Neville 'Well.., that's good.'

After that Harry resumed eating his breakfast. Neville was visibly reviled. Ginny was wondering if Harry knew how great impact he had on Neville, she always liked him very much.

Neville confided in her once that there were two people in Hogwarts that could frightened him to death but in a totally different way, the first was Snape, well that was obvious, but that the second one was Harry she didn't expected. It wasn't that he was frightening, of course he could be if he was mad at something, it was more out of respect.

Neville told her it was more than hearing about someone that he was great, like for example Dumbledore. Harry he knew for five years, and he was always friends with Neville, always encouraging him, somehow it didn't matter to Harry that Neville was clumsy or forgetful. Neville was so happy that Harry didn't told him of from the D.A meetings. He was so afraid that everyone would laugh at him that he Neville, almost a squib, was trying to learn how to duel. Ginny knew he was becoming really good duelist, she paired with him sometimes during their meetings.

Harry became to Neville some kind of a hero, a person he wanted to be, and Harry's word always meant a lot to Neville.

Ginny looked at Luna and Hermione. Luna of course wasn't concerned that Harry's answer wasn't in Harry's style of late, she was reading some article in the Quibbler. But the confused and concerned look on Hermione's face almost made her laugh. Like she, Hermione didn't had a clue what was changed, because there definitely was something different, about Harry.

The moment of silence passed and Neville continued his earlier conversation with Hermione about some plants, probably beyond NEWT's level. It was obvious that he knew a lot more about Herbology than even Hermione. But the fifth year prefect didn't seem to mind and was rather interested in gaining new knowledge. Harry was finishing his breakfast looking at them for awhile with a small smile on his face. Ginny could have sworn that his brilliant green eyes sparkled the way Dumbledore's did all the time, when he was listening what Neville was talking.

When he was finished his plate vanished. Harry was sipping pumpkin juice, from time to time he ran his hand over his eyes under the glasses. When he took them off to clean them with his hankie, she saw for the first time how big the bags under his eyes were. But she also saw the power behind those eyes. The power that his glasses dimmed a little from the view. She knew of two people's eyes filled with magic to a similar degree as Harry's. One's were Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of our time and the other's were grey eyes that haunted her sometimes even now in her dreams and she saw them in the Chamber of Secretes in her first year, the eyes of Tom.

But Harry's eyes held something much more then only the power. There was some kind of knowledge that made him look much wiser then the rest of them and in the same time so sad that it hurt just looking into them. And they were so old, you wouldn't have guessed that he wasn't sixteen yet. She was sure they didn't looked so old and sad earlier, although his eyes were always older than the rest of him, but now, with that knowledge that in her opinion he would be better without, they looked ancient. Like a great burden was thrown on him. She didn't know how would she feel if one of her parents or brothers died. But she saw that Sirius death affected and somehow changed him greatly. She felt so young looking at him now.

He looked up at her and Ginny had to hold her breath, she had the feeling that he was looking at her soul, she wanted to look away but she couldn't, even Dumbledore's blue, piercing eyes holding you in one spot when he knew you were lying to him couldn't affect her the way Harry's could. And in her mind suddenly flashed the picture of the glass ball shuttering on the floor.

His quiet, concerned voice broke her out of this trans, or he just weighted her and let her be for now. 'Gin, you a' right?'

The question made her warm in the stomach, she sighed inwardly, that feeling probably wasn't going to leave her ever. Harry was the only person she let calling her Gin, she was sure he didn't know that. She always objected when someone called her Ginevra or Gin. But Harry somehow never got reprimanded for that. She supposed she knew why, and it felt nice that only he called her that.

His concerned expression brought her back to reality, he was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. She ignored his question and said,

'Go to sleep, Harry.'

Ginny kicked herself mentally, it sounded rather harsh, and knowing Harry and herself, the row was about to begin, and not the kind of the row Hermione and Ron would have, it wont be pleasant and trivial.

But Harry just looked at her for a moment, then a ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he nodded to her, put on the glasses and finished his juice.

'See you guys later, I'm going to take a nap'

Hermione was beginning to say something but the glare from Ginny stopped her.

Harry walked around the table, and when he was passing Ginny he put his hand on her shoulder, gave her a little squeeze, and said with amusement 'Maybe next time, Gin, maybe next time.' And he left the Hall.

'What was that all about?' asked Hermione.

'Isn't that obvious' said Luna 'Harry was flirting with Ginny'.

'Stop it Luna, he wasn't' protested Ginny hotly, and blushing a little at the same time she was asking herself. He wasn't, was he?

'What was he talking about?' Hermione asked again with calculative look in her eyes.

'I told him to go to sleep in a rather "don't talk like that to Harry if you don't want him to blow up on you" tone, and well, he just nodded and went. I think that comment was about the row that was very close to blow here'.

'It isn't the first time, he did something you told him' said Luna matter of factly.

Hermione nodded her head with a small smile on her face and raised an eyebrow.

Was she going to explore those feelings again that she buried so deep, was it worth it. Ginny knew that she never stopped carrying for Harry, she just lost all hope he would notice her as a girl, a woman. She felt anger rising in her, how dare he flirt with her now, after all those years. But she also knew that she didn't let him to know her when she was younger, she was always blushing, never speaking around him and acting more clumsy than Tonks, which was a achievement.

She felt a pang of guilt for thinking about Harry especially now, just two weeks after Sirius' death. But Ginny, long time ago decided that she was going to always be honest with herself. And the true was she was very sad that Sirius had died, even more so that he was Harry's godfather, but she was also extremely happy Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and especially Harry was alive. Her closest friends and family always meant the world to her. She knew it was going to get worse before it will get better. But she wasn't ever going to let Tom dictate how to feel and what to do.

xxxxx

A/N – so this is it for now, I know its pathetic, but leave review even if only to let me know the obvious.

As you all read, English isn't my native language. Someone could beta it, of course, if there is anyone that patient. I would repost it improved.

Oh, and this is my very first fan fiction. I have an idea for three different plots from this chapter. If you, in a moment of great weakness, would like me to continue, I'm sure I would pick something and write this story.

And if something you read, you saw in the work of someone else, that might mean, I read that also and copied it without asking, just kidding. That could happened only subconsciously. I read a lot of this stuff, and there are hundreds of thousands stories about Harry Potter and it is possible that something like this was already written. If it isn't word to word then who cares. I don't even care if someone decides to take my ideas and write his own story, perhaps better. I will sure read it.

Enough of this bubbling leave a REVIEW and let me know if you want more.

Artdam

60


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer – I own nothing. I mean, Harry Potter isn't mine. That stands for the rest of this story. I will not, I repeat, I will not repeat it.

Enjoy:

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path**

Chapter 2Where is home?

Harry didn't understand why he did this. He was rather pleased that he didn't blow up and argue with Ginny. But was that last comment necessary? He never spoke to Ginny like that. Was he flirting? He didn't know how to flirt. And what about Cho?

He stopped on his way out, in the entrance to the Great Hall and looked back to the Ravenclaw table. There she was, sitting with Michael Corner and some other friends, laughing at something someone said.

Sure she was beautiful, her long black hair, perfect shaped face and beautiful body, witch was strange that you could notice that, since she was wearing her Hogwarts robes. Harry frowned in confusion, now that he knew her better he somehow saw past her appearance and she was, for the lack of better word, plain. He remembered their "date" and first thing that came to his mind was the uncomfortable silence and lack of the subject to speak. He knew he wasn't good with girls, that was of course understatement, but he could talk with Hermione, Luna, Ginny or even with ones like Parvati or Lavender.

He shook his head, that was not the time for girls. He had more important things to do now. Any girl associated with him would be in danger. He looked back at Cho again. Hopefully she was safe now, he shouldn't started anything in the first place. But in his stupid determination he chased after her since his, second, third year?

Harry looked at his friends again, girls were talking among themselves and Neville was looking between them, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to understand what they were talking about.

Should he separate himself from them? Harry knew he was a target, now, at least, he knew why. He knew that Voldemort wont stop. He possibly was creating another plan to catch or maybe even kill Harry without bothering to kidnap him. Harry shuddered, he already made targets of his friends by dragging them with him to the Department of Mystery. Maybe he should distance himself from them in some public way so everyone would think they aren't friends anymore. Like Cho did with him.

But he didn't want to be without his friends, he spent his whole childhood without any friends because someone, that was of course Dudley, was after Harry and anyone around Harry was Dud's target as well. Kids preferred to stay away and be safe from Big D. And here he had friends who had chosen to stay close to him even if the treat was real, here life was at stake and not some bullying. He valued his friendship very much but he valued the lives of his friends even more.

Maybe he would spent his whole summer with the Dursleys, now that he would have his trunk he could arrange it with them that he wouldn't leave his trunk. Maybe over the summer he would came up with some idea how to deal with everything, the prophecy, his friends, and…Sirius.

Harry shook his head and sighed, everything was so hard nowadays and now he was dead on his feet. Ginny told him to go to sleep, he smiled a little, and he agreed with her.

He started moving across the Entrance Hall to the staircase leading in general direction of the Gryffindor Tower, when he almost bumped into somebody. In the last second he stopped himself, and looked up in the dark eyes of his very favourite Potions Master.

'Five points from Gryffindor for not looking where you're going, Potter' sneered Snape, 'and in a minute there will be five more for your lack of brain. Now move.'

Harry's confusion about what had just happened immediately was replaced by his usual anger at the greasy git in front of him. But then many memories rushed through his mind, memories of Snape and Sirius in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, of Snape's pensive, many moments from Harry's potions classes and Oclumancy lessons. Looking at Severus Snape, Harry realized, for the first time, that his encounters with Snape always took so much energy of him, never were solved and only made their mutual hatred deeper.

Harry really didn't need that right now, he had bigger problems. Harry couldn't do anything to convince this man that he wasn't his father, that his father died fifteen years ago. Great sadness washed over him, sadness and longing that he didn't had a chance to know his father and never had a chance to hear his explanation of his actions towards Snape and sadness towards Snape himself for living in hatred with someone dead so long ago.

The moment passed very quickly even if for Harry it lasted long minutes. He shook himself out of his thoughts, nodded in acceptance and said.

'Of course, sir.'

Without showing any emotions Harry passed Snape and headed to the Common Room leaving very confused and disappointed professor behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

…_Darkness..._

…_Fright…_

_He was standing in the middle of the empty space. This was a very cold, wet and dark place. It was like a huge room, a dungeon of sort, but you couldn't see the walls. And it was like you were surrounded by a fog, but there was no fog. This place was dark and the darkness was overwhelming. This place was just it, empty, but its emptiness was frightening._

…_Alone…_

_He couldn't move a muscle. The feeling in his body resembled the one when someone put you in the body bind curse. But this was even worse, he couldn't look away from the darkness in front of him. _

…_Death…_

_He couldn't move, couldn't make a sound and he was totally alone. There was nothingness around him and there was nothingness in him. He couldn't think of anything except of the feeling of terror that this darkness inflicted in him. This darkness was reaching for him wanted to crush him. It wanted his death._

…_Loneliness and fright… _

_And the hunger, hunger for something he didn't understand. _

_And in the same time he was in another place, another time, through the mist of existence he was watching the familiar scenes of anguish and pain. _

_He was watching deaths of all close to him. They were dying all around him. Accusations in their eyes, just before their souls left their bodies. The lifeless corpses laying around him and their mouths moving to form soundless words 'Why me?' Although there was no sound he heard them very clearly._

…_Helplesness…_

_The love and determination to help those around him was strong in him. _

_The hatred and pleasure in torture those creatures around him was strong in him._

…_Death…._

_He was in those places at the same time. _

_He were there. He was them._

_He was experiencing them at the same moment with exact intensity._

_Loneliness and fright. _

…_And the Pain…_

_It will never end. It will never end. It will never…. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry suddenly opened his eyes and gasp for air as if he just emerged from under the deep water when someone was holding him down trying to drown him.

Still confused and disorientated he tried to look around. His vision blurry. Glasses. Harry took his glasses from the nightstand and put them on. Trying to calm down he sunk back into his bed. Putting his hand over his chest, his heart was biting rapidly like after the very long and exhausting run, he discovered he was covered in cold sweat. The sheets were wet from it.

After few minutes of just laying and calming down, Harry tried to sit down, his head was hurting, he wasn't sure if it was his scar or just a very painful headache.

He didn't remember what was he dreaming about, the experience was fading from his mind. But he clearly remembered the feeling the dream left.

Helplessness, loneliness and terrifying fright. But also extreme hatred and enormous love, he didn't understand how this was possible and towards what and whom he was feeling this way.

He knew it was just a dream, actually he dreamed it once before a few days ago. But those feelings were so deep that it made him shudder.

He had to see his friends.

The dorm of fifth year boys was empty. Everyone was already packed. If someone would came right to the dormitory he wouldn't know if it was the beginning or the end of the term. Every evidences of them living here from shelves and wardrobes were packed in the boys trunks.

That was true, until that someone would look at the far corner of the room, to the bed on Harry's right.

Ron's bed looked like tornado just went through it. Probably every item from his trunk was on it.

Ron was not in the room, so he most likely was in the Common Room collecting his belongings, Harry turned to the open window, to the bright and sunny day, or maybe Ron was by the lake, enjoying the last hours in Hogwarts his trunk forgotten. Harry hoped that this was the indication that Ron would be all right.

Harry left the window ajar, listening for awhile to the merry chatter of the students outside. He sighed sadly, how blissfully ignorant they were. He couldn't remember the feeling.

He grabbed few things from his trunk, all things from the bathroom were also packed, and some clothes, Dudley's hand-me-downs, then headed to take so needed refreshing shower.

Harry stepped from the shower all wet and shivering from the cold air. But at least he washed away the feeling from his dream. Harry automatically put on his glasses again. He considered using drying charm on his hair, but those spells always made his hair more messy then if he let them dry the natural way. He took the toothbrush and started his routine.

While brushing his teeth he looked at the board next to the exit door. There were few interesting charms usually useful in the bathroom. Some drying charms, charms to cut your nails, Harry started to laugh, and almost chocked with his toothbrush paste, when he noticed few charms to colour your nails. Must be the same notice board as in the girls dorms. There were also some easy and useful healing charms for small cuts, burns and brushes.

There were also three or four shaving spells. He looked at them for a few minutes, his hand on his cheek. Harry looked closely at himself for the first time. He was shocked to notice he really looked different, he seemed older. His hair was longer than he remembered. They were past his ears and when still wet and heavy, he could almost touch them to his upper lip. He didn't know how and when this had happened, he never cut them, but they were always the same length before. It didn't bother him at all, he even liked it a little, they were covering all his forehead quite nicely, so his scar wasn't visible.

What shocked him even more was his beard. Because he definitely had one now. Of course it was very short, but nevertheless it was there. Harry almost never shaved before. He did it once in awhile when his friends did it repeatedly. And then, somewhere after the Christmas he had to shave more often. Now with few days only with a quick shower, without carrying in the slightest about his look he had a beard. He always had thick hair and it appeared his beard was thick as well. It was short boxed kind of beard. There weren't many students who had grown a beard. He remembered Lee with a doorknocker beard sometimes or Dean and even Seamus on an occasion as well. He recalled seeing Terry Boot with goatee during their D.A. meetings.

Maybe it wasn't as uncommon as he thought, he just didn't look after people with a beard.

It made him looked so much unlike Harry Potter that was recognizable in the Wizarding World that he decided to leave it for the time being.

If he took of his glasses or at least change the rimes to something more unnoticeable and delicate or he could buy himself contacts and change his eyes colour, he would be totally unrecognizable.

He put on his glasses again, brushed his hairs from his eyes, clothed and started going back to put things back in his trunk when a pop announced that someone had arrived.

'Harry sir, I is come back sir' bowed Dobby, 'the trunk is in the room in the kitchen, I is paid everything and Winky is gone to buy books, sir told to buy, and some other things that would be needed sir.'

'Thanks Dobby' said a little startled Harry, because the nightmare he forgot about the elves and the trunk, 'is it one already?' he asked.

'It is half past two sir.' squicked little elf quietly, 'I is sorry it took so long sir, Dobby is bad elf, bad elf.' Dobby looked franticly around the bathroom, probably for something to hit himself with.

Harry quickly grabbed the little elf and said, 'It's a'right Dobby, I am really grateful, I didn't think you would do it so fast, thanks again Dobby.'

The elf looked like Christmas was coming again, his eyes starting to fill with tears, so Harry quickly said, 'Go back to the trunk Dobby, I will be coming in a few minutes. We could eat our lunch there and then I will try to key the trunk to myself okay?'

Dobby nodded happily and vanished with another pop.

xxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door and Headmaster looked up from the stack of parchments on his desk. There were mostly reports from the Order and some from Cornelius, about his ideas and questions of Tom.

Thankfully Minevra volunteered to catalogue and look over the school reports. There were going to be a lot of undoing of Dolores thoughtlessness.

'Come in Harry' said Headmaster. He knew he had to talk to the young man before he left for the summer. Knowing Harry he probably would like to talk about a training of sorts. Harry wasn't a person to sit down and wait for what's going to come.

He sighed inwardly, he really should tell the prophecy to him earlier, or at least explain to him why all the secretiveness during this past year. Maybe they would avoid loosing Sirius. But he knew it was in the past now. They need to concentrate on the future despite the lost friends and family. Albus Dumbledore knew all to well that that was only the beginning and it pained him greatly that this young man standing now before him would have to face all the horrors of the war and in the end it was his burden to finish it, to destroy Voldemort.

He was around a hundred years old when he fought Grindewald, had the knowledge and experience. And Grindewald was no Voldemort. Harry was not even sixteen, and he probably wouldn't have eighty years to train.

'What can I do for you Harry?' asked Headmaster, offering Harry Lemon Drop and gesturing to one of the chairs before the desk.

Harry declined and looked uncertainly around the room, then at the desk. Almost all the instruments were back in its places. He felt ashamed for his earlier reaction.

'Er…I'm sorry for all..' he gestured to the desk.

'Its alright Harry' interrupted Dumbledore 'there was no harm done. They were repaired easily. And some of those' Headmaster indicated the instruments, 'should be replaced long ago. You just gave me much needed push to do it'

'Nonetheless I am sorry for my reaction' said Harry.

'I am sorry too, Harry'

Their conversation was very reserved, and formal. It felt strange and unnatural to talk like this with the Headmaster. But he somehow couldn't muster his tone to be warmer, even if he wanted it very much. He was afraid that it was impossible to go back to the way it was between them.

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and asked the question he came to ask in the first place. 'Err...Sir? I wanted to ask when would I receive my broom back?'

The headmaster was totally taken aback by this question. He forgot about Harry's broom. That, seemed to him completely out of place. He wanted to ask why Harry was asking about the broom when he remembered. Harry got this broom from Sirius. His very first present from him.

Harry watched as shock and confusion from the Headmaster's eyes was replaced by comprehension and then sadness. He felt stupid asking for his broom but it really meant a lot to him. It was a present from Sirius.

'Of course' said old wizard and took a quill and a parchment, wrote something down and gave it to Harry.

'Take this to professor McGonagall, I'm sure she would gave you your broom back tomorrow, before your departure. But you could just take it back now' he smiled kindly at Harry. 'Furthermore, I am also convinced that your ban on the Quidditch will be easily lifted and you would be reinstalled to the team.'

Harry's eyes lighted a little at the thought of Quidditch. He loved the game. But it didn't felt as important to play anymore.

No, Harry thought, you love flying. Flying is the only thing totally yours.

He took the note to McGonagall nodded his head to the Headmaster stood up and was preparing to leave when the other wizard's voice called him again.

'Harry I would like to talk to you for a minute. I would like to ask you about the arrangements for your Oclumancy lessons,' slowly started Dumbledore, 'it is imperative that you could shield your mind, now with the knowledge of the prophecy' Albus Dumbledore cringed at the sound of what he just told and the angry look in Harry's eyes. He started quickly again.

'I would like you to continue yours lessons with me.' He wasn't sure if Harry would appreciate it now with their situation. But it was a matter of most importance.

Harry was quiet for some time, thinking if he wanted Dumbledore to penetrate his mind. And he wanted to keep his trunk for himself at least for now. But in the end better Dumbledore than Snape or Voldemort.

'How often would we have the lessons sir?' asked Harry in as calm voice as he could.

'I would arrange to meet with you twice a week and if it would be acceptable sometime even trice a week'

Harry nodded again. All in all it was good. Maybe it would help him with the nightmares as well.

'Could you lent me or even better buy me some books about Occlumency or ones which could help with clearing my mind? Of course I would pay you back.' Harry was wondering why Hermione didn't propose it ages ago. Why he didn't think to ask in the first place.

'Didn't Professor Snape gave you any books about Occlumency and Legilimency? Asked Headmaster rather sharply.

Harry didn't want to talk about Snape. He shook his head and asked. 'Do you maybe have some here sir?'

Albus Dumbledore surveyed Harry for a moment through his half-moon spectacles then rose from his chair and went to the bookcase by the window, next to Fawkes' perch.

He took the old, brown book from the shelve, put it down on a little table, opened it and took some parchments as if to copy few parts of the book. He then shook his head as if he changed his mind. Then took out his wand, muttered something over the book, waved his wand over it with some complicated pattern and motioned Harry to come over.

'Come over here Harry' he asked 'Please could you take out your wand' Harry did as he was told.

'Now see this yellow place on the book' When Harry nodded, headmaster continued 'Please could you tap your wand in the centre of this place and then touch your wand to your temple. Don't worry I will explain in a minute'

Harry a little hesitantly put his wand on the book to the yellowish light, it was slowly sucked by his wand. At headmaster's nod he touched his wand to his temple. His vision clouded for the moment and he swayed on his legs. The strong hand of the headmaster caught him and prevented from the falling to the floor. After just a few moments everything was normal again. The feeling was similar in a way to the one when Snape tried to penetrate his mind. But this wasn't unpleasant, it just slid through his mind like a mist would in the labyrinth looking for something.

'What was that?' asked Harry.

'Lets just seal the spell and I will explain' answered Headmaster.

'Now put your wand again to your temple and extract the light back to the book. Like you would a thought to the pensive.' he continued kindly. 'You don't have to think about anything, it will take the mist with your wand. I will hold you'

Harry did and again his vision clouded and he swayed a little but Dumbledore kept holding him.

The light was purple now. Older wizard waved his wand over the book again and said something and the light faded again. The book looked normal again if still very old.

'Now take it Harry' he handed Harry the book 'we just charmed it to always open to you on the pages you will need most, pages with the knowledge on your actual level' he smiled at astonished look at Harry's face. This seemed more like Harry he remembered. Young, curious and innocent.

'I also took the liberty to charm the book to look to everyone as "Hogwarts: A History".'

Harry actually laughed hearing this.

'I think you should re-charm it to something else sir' said Harry, his eyes twinkling in a very similar way to Dumbledore's. 'No one will believe that I am reading that book' he put the book on the desk.

The Headmaster chuckled quietly 'Forgive the old man foolishness'. Perhaps a Quiddich book?'

Harry shook his head 'Most appropriate would be some defence book sir.'

'Ach, of course' Headmaster smiled warmly and waved his wand over the book several times.

'I also added some notice me not and disinterest charms. This is very old and advanced book Harry' he continued more seriously, 'please take good care of it.'

'Yes, of course sir' said Harry and delicately took the book from the desk, as if afraid it will crush in his hands.

The old Headmaster smiled at Harry pleasantly 'I meant don't lose it, please'

Harry reddened a little sheepish and nodded 'I wont sir'

'I will arrange for our lessons to start the second week home, that will give you time to try some exercises from this book' then he continued 'there are some techniques I myself find useful, try and use them every evening before sleep.'

Harry nodded and stood up feeling the meeting was over. On his way out he pet Fawkes a little, nodded to the Headmaster again and left. With an idea about Sirius and ghosts he decided to find sir Nicholas after he would retrieve his Firebolt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting on his bed in his cousin second bedroom, his new trunk was standing by the wall, his old trunk inside.

After he talked to Nearly Headless Nick he felt somehow better. Then surprisingly Luna helped him even more. Sirius was with his loved ones, Harry hoped he was with Harry's parents maybe telling stories about him.

He was wondering how to tell the Dursley's that he wouldn't be leaving his room this summer. Harry hoped they wouldn't care or maybe even be happy he is out of their way.

But on the other hand, the way the Order had threaten them on the station might complicated things.

The ride from London was quiet and tensed. Harry saw that uncle Vernon was dying to yell at him all the way home but was afraid, probably of Moody the most. Harry didn't know if he would speak now, they would let him be or throw a fight. He just wanted to be left alone.

They had spoken to him only once since London, and that was his Aunt telling him in a strained voice that dinner would be in an hour, that was in a few minutes from now.

Dobby and Winky brought the trunk in to the house when he was on the train. The elves didn't even left the trunk after bringing it, just like he asked them, Harry didn't need to frighten his relatives with more magic in their extremely muggle home.

The trunk was now keyed to Harry and the elves. Somehow it only needed his mental concur to let someone use it. The process of acknowledging the trunk was very simple, however required some of Harry's blood. Harry thought that these rituals should be a lot harder, after all it was some kind of blood magic.

He had been required to touch his bleeding finger to the lock in all three settings of the lock and utter an incantation 'Possessor Bonae Fidei', the trunk lighted the blue light witch faded immediately and that was all. Harry felt a little dizzy after that for a few minutes. The filling was similar to the one with the spell Dumbledore used on him, only more intense.

He didn't put his trunk under Fidelus Charm because according to the trunk's manual it required three days and runes and arithmancy he simply didn't know yet. The trunk supposed to be very secure right now even if possible to find.

It was time to go to dinner. He run his hand over his now beardless face, he decided to shave this morning, after all he didn't want to give his relatives more ammunition to pick on him and call him names. The dinner would be hard, he had to tell them about him staying in his room and probably about Dumbledore and his lessons.

The house was spotless and shining like the museum, not the place where four people lived, Dudley's photos on the wall were his constant reminder that he shouldn't be here, that this was not his place. But he had to call this place home if only for one more year.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the table watching the small TV, Harry recognized some comedy show from last year, they didn't acknowledge him which suited him just fine for now. Aunt Petunia glanced at him once then looked briefly at Vernon and went back to preparing dinner.

He looked around the kitchen, everything was just the same as he remembered, a picture of the house from the Catalogue with the sing "Perfect House". But for Harry it was so surreal he couldn't believe it, here was a normal family with their normal lives and concerns about the taxes, fuel price, waiting with great interest for the next episode of their favourite show. And just on the first floor there was a trunk with a space inside that could contain few houses this big inside. Or just in the back garden or probably in the front yard also, there was someone invisible watching over them, over him. Harry was a little annoyed with this but decided that after the Department of Mysteries he wouldn't complain. And after all he planed to stay in his trunk all summer.

A plate had been laid before him witch brought him back to the reality, automatically he muttered 'Thank you' and started eating.

Harry was a little surprised to actually see it filled with food. He glanced at Dudley's plate, remembering his diet and found that there was food on it either. He looked at Dudley, actually looked at him for the first time and noticed that his cousin was thinner then he could him remember ever being. He was still on the fat side but there were muscles visible, probably from boxing. But his eyes were somehow subdued, was it possible that the Dementors had that effect on him, Harry wondered what Dudley saw last year or if he saw everything. What was strangest, Dudley didn't taunt him once, he didn't looked at Harry at all.

Harry wasn't paying attention earlier but he could have sworn that he was taller then Duds now. He dared to glance at his uncle and decided that he was taller than him also. Probably taller or at least as tall as his aunt.

They ate quietly without a word, as if they were afraid to break this uneasy truce. Harry hoped they wouldn't make problems for him.

After everyone ate Harry decided it was time and cleared his throat earning suspicious glances from his relatives.

'I will be staying in my room all summer. I wont be leaving even for the meals. I will also arrange that no one will bother you. Unfortunately my Headmaster will be visiting me two or sometimes even three times a week' if it was possible Uncle Vernon turned almost purple but surprisingly didn't said a word so far. On the other hand Aunt Petunia was white as a sheet.

'I will make sure that he will come straight to my room and leave from there without you noticing.'

This last comment must be too much for his Uncle because he boomed at Harry.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOY! I DON'T WANT ANY FREAK IN MY HOME! WHAT WILL NEIGHBOURS SAY.'

He was screaming so loud that Harry thought that windows would shatter in the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was looking frantically out the windows and tugging at Vernon's sleeve. Saying something to him, Harry caught only that Dumbledore was mentioned.

'THOSE FREAKS THREATINING US! I WONT ALLOW IT!' He paused to take a breath and started again all too well known tirade about ungrateful brat and his freakishness.

Harry sighed somehow more sad then angry about this yelling. This was what he wanted to avoid. After a while he was brought to the reality by, for Harry after five years in the wizarding world, strange question.

'AND HOW CAN HE COME HERE WITHOUT US NOTICING!' Vernon screamed again.

Harry said only one word in a calm and collected voice.

'Magic.'

The silence in the kitchen was immediate and broke only by the laughter from the TV. After all the yelling it was like someone pushed the 'mute' button on his aunt and uncle. This laughter was a little annoying but somehow fitting. Like it was making fun of this situation. Young saviour of the world fighting his battle.

Yet Harry was very proud of himself, he didn't blow anything and didn't shout at Uncle Vernon, despite the fact that part of him wanted very much.

First he intended to ask about him staying in the trunk but it somehow came out like a statement. He was proud that his voice was firm and steady because inside he was shaking. He decided it was time to leave.

Harry stood up with a quiet 'Goodnight.' and went to his room, to his trunk.

Nobody said a word.

xxxxxxxxxx

The ancient wizard was pacing in his office, with the energy of a young boy. He stooped and looked every few seconds at his much younger colleague and friend to ask the same question all over again

'What do you mean –It's Gone!-, was there another break in or something! Merlin! How could it be gone! Dumbledore and Our people were the only ones who knew about it!'.

It would be surprising for those who didn't knew him of the amount of energy this almost a hundred and eighty years old man was showing. He was working for the Department for over a hundred and sixty years. He was the Head for forty-five. Usually it was a man who Knew. He knew everything about everything, he knew everything about everyone.

But now he was beside himself. First they found out they had a spy, a death eater spy! Second a bunch of kids breached into His department and fought with death eaters. It didn't matter to him that one of them was Potter, it didn't matter that even Riddle showed up, it mattered that they were here and He didn't knew, it mattered that this excuse of the minister Cornelius 'pillock' Fudge was here before him. This was humiliating. They should be unreachable, they were here before the bloody Ministry was founded, hell, they were the reason the Ministry was here.

And now they lost another thing.

He started pacing after he was informed about the outcome of the stocktaking of all the possessions within the department. This was the way he was most comfortable while working on some very difficult problem.

'I know, this is impossible, but it disappeared and what's more frightening the room was locked, without any trace of breaching, the wards are intact and with yours, professor Dippet's and Albus' signatures.' Said the younger man. He had more news and was afraid to share them with his boss, because they were harder to believe and more confusing knowing the suspected nature of the missing object.

'Sir, the memories about the object were somehow wiped from some of ours people researching it.' He said uncertainly. 'And they couldn't find their notes about it when asked.'

The man frowned uncertainly, he felt dizzy all of the sudden and his vision blurred. After a few seconds it all passed and he continued.

'What was I?' he asked 'Err…' he looked at his notes and muttered to himself 'Right' still a little confused he said 'the stocktaking is finished. Those who are responsible for the veil confirmed that the whispers increased for the few days after the battle in the chamber. We can be sure that indeed someone went through.'

The old wizard was also lost in his thoughts for a moment. He came back to reality with a feeling he was missing something very important. What was he thinking about, what was it? 'Wards!' he cried out loud. They were talking about wards. 'What about the wards?' he asked thinking of their dangerous possessions.

'Of course the wards have been checked' replied younger man, 'All are intact. We've been checking them first, and all the signatures are in place.'

'Thank you Thomas' said his boss 'Do an old man a favour and check them again. I have this feeling that we are missing something, something important'

Thomas smiled a little 'Of course, better safe than sorry.' And with than he went about his duties.

The old wizard sat in the comfortable armchair by his desk still feeling uneasy. Something was wrong. He checked the list, all seemed to be in order yet the feeling linger in his mind for some reason. He frowned suddenly. If everything was as it should be, then why was he pacing just a minute ago?

xxxxxxxxxx

Possessor Bonae Fidei – Holder of True

A/N – Thanks for your reviews I am really thankful.

Okay chapter two finished, I'm sorry it took so long to post it, I wont excuse myself.

From now on chapters will be shorter, something like this one maybe a little longer and hopefully more frequent.

Sorry for the mistakes still no time to find beta.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 03

Next chapter, explanations after the reading.

I hope you enjoy.

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path**

Chapter 03 The Potions

"I'm… a'right… Dob..by" panted Harry. He was laying in the grass, covered in sweat and dirt. He was breathing hard, trying not to be sick. It was the fifth day of the summer holiday, it was his fifth day in the trunk and it was his fifth day that confirmed his suspicions, he wasn't in as good shape as he hoped he was.

Still panting heavily he made himself stand up and stretched as much as his mussels let him, which weren't that much at the moment. He remembered, after years of playing Quidditch, that if he allowed himself to lay after the extensive physical training, especially running, he would be stiff and in more pain than necessary.

Harry slowly made his way up the rest of the hill to his cave. He had decided to call his 'inside part' simply "the cave", because it looked like one.

It was his tenth run. He had started in his very first evening after the discussion with the Dursleys'.

He had decided he would be running in the mornings and evenings, to the stream in the valley and back twice. Unfortunately for him, in his first two days he had managed there and back only once. On his third day Harry had tried to run back to the little stream for the second time during his morning run and was back almost an hour later dragging himself up the hill. He had been exhausted. Today however he was up half the way back when he had collapsed. His mussels ached painfully but he felt better with the exercise. He actually felt that he was doing something.

After almost a week in his trunk, Harry was still awed by this place, especially this 'outdoor' part. He had spent here most of his time, doing physical exercises as best as he could. He had spent here all his reading time as well. Harry had even asked Winky and Dobby to serve their meals on the stony table in front of the cave. He had only went inside to retrieve some books or use a bathroom or just in the evening when he went to bed.

When he had reached the top of the hill, he stretched his legs against the bench and asked Dobby to prepare their breakfast. He told the elf he would be right back and went to take a quick shower. It was his routine to take a run early before the breakfast and in the evening after the dinner. First he was going to run before dinner but then decided to run just before going to bed. One of the reasons were that Harry had heard somewhere that eating before sleep wasn't healthy. But mostly this was because he had known that when he was exhausted, there was a chance he would sleep without a nightmare. And surprisingly he had managed that second night in a row.

Well that and the Occlumancy techniques. Harry obediently had tried few proposed in the book calming and breathing methods.

At first he had been frustrated with them, a part of him still was. He had been frustrated, not with the fact that they didn't work. Rather than that he had been frustrated because they actually had worked and had calmed him a little, for a moment a least, until he had remembered that if he knew them earlier he wouldn't be tricked by Riddle. Then he usually remembered the way Snape tutored him, witch, on his level, wasn't even mentioned in the book from Dumbledore, so Harry supposed he wasn't taught at all, and his Potion Master was only perfecting his Legilimency skills. Then his thoughts brought him to the conclusion that he was weakened not strengthened. Next usually came the thoughts of his visions and Sirius' being tortured. After that the Ministry, Sirius death, Voldemort and the Prophecy. So, the first attempts were very difficult and nerve wracking.

On his first day Harry decided that he would read about or train Occlumency twice a day. He did that, sometime between breakfast and lunch and then in the evening, after the run, just before sleep.

After the first three sessions he had somehow overcome the overwhelming trait of thoughts. Yesterday this techniques in fact lasted and he felt better. His mind felt clear and he was calm and not only on the outside. Harry felt better also inside. He felt a little more in peace. He did accepted that Sirius was dead. Harry had accepted that, not only mentally, but in a way emotionally. Then and there some part of him, even if still very small part, understood.

He had also felt better because the day earlier, after his Occlumency training something shuttered inside of him and Harry wept. He cried like never before. He cried so hard and so long that he had cried himself to sleep. Never earlier in his life had Harry had let himself cry like that. He had cried over Sirius, he had cried over his parents, he had cried over Cedric, he had cried over his friends, over all sorts of things, over the injustice in the world, over the elves' treatment. He had cried over anything and everything. But possibly most important and relieving, Harry had cried over himself. Just before he fell asleep he once again decided that he don't want to live like that, that he want to have his own Burrow one day.

Harry had woken up the next day refreshed even if little embarrassed. And he had woken up after a night free from nightmares.

It had helped a lot. He had actually enjoyed his other reading yesterday. And the catharsis made it easier to understand or memorize what he was reading.

He was nowhere near to be completely okay. He had to much on his shoulders. But he definitely felt better.

Harry left the bathroom refreshed, water still dipping from his hair. He put on clean shorts and a sweatshirt. He grabbed his new sneakers and left 'the cave' collecting some books on his way out.

It turned out that almost all Wizarding shops provided owl delivery, therefore catalogues were available. After some internal debate with himself, reasoning that if he demanded of the elves to wear normal clothes he should wear something better himself. The debate was rather short and contained spotting the catalogue from Madam Malkin's shop and deciding to buy new clothes.

Harry had ordered whole new wardrobe. He bought robes and muggle clothes. From socks to Wizarding hats. Having Winky around help him greatly. He had found out she had always attended to Barty Crouch jr's clothing and knew how to measure Harry and what was needed in a wardrobe. Harry had asked her that he would like to have muggle clothing the most and only few robes that were required to school. His old ones had been from before his fourth year and were to small now.

Both Madam Malkin and Gladrags had a collection of muggle clothes and he had gotten everything he needed, probably even more since he didn't knew where he would need a suit or a strange swimsuit Winky had also bought, which looked like the one he saw on the TV in those rare moments he had been allowed to watch a movie with the Dursley's. He remembered there were some men wearing something similar in a black&white movie. The swimsuit was in black and white strips and would cover him from above his knees to his neck leaving bizarre, deep cleavage in the front.

Nevertheless, now Harry had a wardrobe full of new clothes that actually were his and fitted him.

The breakfast was delicious as every meal they had eaten so far. Harry was thrilled at the taste of cold buterbeer he was sipping now. Even at Hogwarts they only drunk it during the Hogsmade weekends or when someone smuggled a bottle or two. And here he was, sitting, watching his beautiful surroundings, drinking this delicious drink. Everything seemed great, but the book on Harry's lap was a constant reminder why he was there, not letting him to relax completely and enjoy this place.

Currently Harry was reading _"Beware My Wrath! by Merwyn the Malicious written by the hand of Quentinus Quaetaus"_. And the things this medieval wizard had written, to put it mildly, were malevolent. He had created a huge part of curses, hexes and jinxes that were in Harry's arsenal. Harry was pleased that he knew a lot of them, but on the other hand maybe he shouldn't be too pleased about that. Beside of evident cruelty of this wizard he was a genius and some of his ideas were just brilliant, in a scientific way of course. After all he was on Famous Wizard card number 15. That had to mean something.

Actually Harry found out that, in his library, he had two copies of this book but the older one, and the word 'older' meant a version from 9th century, had been hard to understand. However he found also another copy, this one published in the fifty's of this century.

The battles and duels described in this book usually lacked the tactic and preferred pure, brute force. But even Merwyn the Malicious had his moments. For example Sir Merwyn, probably first, suggested apparation as a method useful in fighting. _".… Always keep in mind that apparation saved many lives, from catastrophes and assaults, caused by humans, goblins, centaurs or other creatures either light or dark …. Using the strength of your legs or even the strong stallion, one rarely saves himself from the onslaught of the werewolf or even more dangerous vampires. Apparation however will certainly save you against the dark wolfs and if you are strong enough in your mind, you have a chance against the deadly charms of vampires …. Those brave enough to ever face the mighty dragon or doomed and foolish enough to cross the path with the awake nundu, the exotic and most deadly creature, must know apparation to have the slightest chance of staying human not ghost! ... Remember my friend, apparation is not only the way of travel, but also great asset to one with a want of a long life and many descendants…." _

Harry recalled quite clearly the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort. It was frightening and in the same time fascinating. They had been using spells after spells never repeating ones they used. They had been using transfiguration, charms, hexes, jinxes, just everything. And they had been apparating in and out, to the left and right, always changing places, and positions, casting spells and disappearing again only to reappear somewhere else and attack again.

Their fight was inspiring. Harry quietly had admitted to himself the duel between the two most powerful wizard, despite its perfection in magic, its speed and power radiating from both wizard showed him something else. More so it was Dumbledore that showed him something which had motivated Harry even more. Harry had seen, he had really seen Voldemort loosing, not in a way I'm lucky I'm still alive from Dumbledore's side, but I'm better than you, way. Voldemort can be bested even if he looked and acted like a undefeated monster in every sense.

With new determination after those thoughts he focused on his book again. He decided to finish at least two chapters, write down new spells, then he would try some Occlumency and then Quidditch just before lunch. Harry smiled, that was definitely a good plan for today.

xxxxxxxxxx

The weather so far was quite nice, it was sunny and over fifteen degrees of Celsius. It was the best weather for Quidditch. Many were doing just that. Some played Quidditch with their friends, some were walking in groups or in pairs, visiting friends, chasing in the grass, just having fun. Muggle children were doing the same, playing their sports, doing what there was to do during the summer holidays.

Unfortunately there were some, that weren't allowed outside unsupervised.

They were to close to the events surrounding certain Dark Lord. Their parents decided to move from they beautiful home to the headquarter of the secret society, dedicated to fight said dark wizard and his followers. They decided to move because almost all their family was in some way or another connected with that society.

Molly Weasley was trying very hard to find a way to occupy her youngest children. She was nagging them to do their homework, unfortunately Ron didn't have any since he was waiting for his OWL's results and Ginny, well she somehow managed to find something more important to do and so far managed to only start with some of it.

Molly was also ordering them to help with maintaining the Noble House of Black but they weren't sure if the house would remind the headquarter after Sirius' Death.

Hopefully he had made a will and left the house to the Order or the Tonks or Remus, maybe to Harry. Otherwise it would be hard stay there. The rights to the house had Andromeda and her daughter Nimphadora Tonks, Narcissia and her son Draco Malfoys as well as Bellatrix Lastrange. That foul witch Bellatrix killed her cousin and as a known death eater probably wont participate in the inheritance.

On the other hand nobody knew how Goblins would handle it. What if they would ask everyone to the Gringotts. Maybe Harry would have to face Bellatrix and if the Goblins decided to give immunity to a death eater, which was possible, he wouldn't be able to do anything. As far as everyone knew the Black fortune was Sirius' all the time even if he was in Azkaban. Goblins had their own laws and didn't took sides, not since last Goblin rebellion.

You-Know-Who probably had his vault there as well. For some time now Bill had been trying to get some information about it, but goblins never allowed humans close to their secrets. His access was still limited even if her Bill was one of the best curse breakers there, she thought proudly. Then frowned at his long hairs and the earring.

For now Albus had the house under the charm so Goblins wouldn't find it. And maybe he had some influence there as well. She could swear that he knew everybody.

Molly sighed, poor Harry and Remus, they have lost so much in they lives, and Harry was just a boy. With those depressing thoughts she started preparing lunch. She preferred doing it the muggle way.

After some time Ron walked into the kitchen. He had been cleaning the living room since yesterday.

"I've finished." Tall redheaded boy announced tiredly and slumped into the heavy wooden chair. He took a sandwich from the plate his mother left on the table. Then he placed the Prophet on the table in front of him and started skimming through it, absently scratching his arm from time to time, where the brainy things attacked him in the Department of Mysteries.

Molly had noticed, that looking through the paper, he didn't omit every page and pay attention only to Quidditch. Ron was stopping and reading some other, in her opinion more important, news as well. However when he finished them with his, new to her, serious expression, Ron usually switched to the sports highlands.

His eyes and face full of emotions and excitement while reading about Quidditch, and she smiled despite all the worries that hanged around them. Some things would never change.

All her children were different but in a same time all of them were the same in many ways. They were stubborn, determined in their beliefs, all of them obviously short tempered. There were many traits from her and Arthur some good some less so. But from all her children, Ron reminded her the most of Arthur. Not only his deep fascination with things that caught his attention, but also something she thought was annoying in Arthur when she had first met him. Arthur as well as Ron could turn off everything around them when they where committing theirs full attention to what they were doing. Ron's was still mostly around quidditch or chess, well, and of course food. Artur's noticeably around muggle inventions. But her annoyance about that trait of Arthur had changed when he directed his mind at her. She did feel like a princess then and she knew he could still make her feel like that. Ron had inherited that part of her husband to the most, and she was sure he would make some girl very happy someday.

Maybe it will be Hermione, she knew he had a soft spot for her, and Hermione was a great young witch. Molly felt ashamed that she had thought that those awful things they had written about her in the Prophet few years ago were true. At the time she had thought that Ginny would get Harry's attention and Hermione, it had been said, was his girlfriend, so naturally Molly wasn't happy. But to treat her the way she did was truly unfair.

And last year Ginny lost her romantic interest in Harry. Thankfully they are better friends now and maybe she will be included more to the tight group her son, Hermione and Harry had created. But was it good to endanger her even more? She squashed that thought immediately, Harry was a sweet, lovely boy and he needed his friends. She couldn't.., no she wouldn't stop them.

"Ron dear, where is Ginny?" Molly asked. There was no answer.

Okay it was still annoying.

"Ron!"

"Huh?" The Cannons supposedly found two promising chasers. That should allow them to win at least five matches, and maybe they wouldn't finish last again.

"RON!" Shouted Mrs. Weasley she was getting angry at his lack of response.

"What?" He asked and at least looked at her.

"I asked if you know where Ginny is?"

"Dunno, probably in her room pretending she's doing her homework. Or she is writing to Dean again." He said with a scowl taking another sandwich. "When's lunch?"

"You are eating now"

"I'm hungry"

"In an hour. Your dad said he's going to drop for lunch and I asked Fred and George to come as well."

"Mum," he asked looking again from the Prophet "Did you asked Dumbledore when Harry is going to come?"

"Didn't he wrote you a letter?" Molly replied wondering why Ron didn't knew Harry had asked to stay at the Dursleys.

"Well, he just said that after sending this one with Hedwig we should give our letters to Dumbledore and he would deliver them. Why what did he said?" Ron was getting worried and a little annoyed that Harry didn't tell him something.

"He asked to stay at the Dursleys for some time. He said that they had came to some kind of agreement. And that he needed some time for himself." She was worried about Harry but Albus said that he had the best protection while being there.

"I hope he is alright." Was all what the redhead said.

xxxxxxxxxx

This place felt so real. Harry was flying his broom for about two and a half hours now. When he had brought the Firebolt for the first time, he had felt that the familiar feeling of sadness and regret was trying to creep on him. But he reasoned with himself that Sirius wouldn't like him to hung his broom on the wall. Sirius would like him to be happy and nothing ever made him more happy than flying. Flying was freeing. Flying always made Harry want living, it reminded him that there are good things in life. And for Harry, flying was the most Magical thing anyone could imagine. Not flashing spells, nor dragons or any magical creatures, not even the Burrow or Hogwarts, it was flying that in Harry's mind reflected the purest, most basic, children's view of Magic.

Harry was telling himself that he didn't flew earlier because he was still adjusting to living in this trunk and that he needed to check the area first.

He had started with some drills around the pitch and then flew to check, how far his forest would last, and how it would end. After all it was a trunk.

Harry decided to fly in one direction to determine the length or the width of this place. He had found his answers after twenty minutes of flying. He had been flying very slow afraid he would bump into a wall at the end of this illusion. But that was not the case.

The hill with his Quidditch pitch, a beautiful meadow, small, but very cold stream, and a forest surrounding it all, appeared to be a miniature world.

When he had been flying above the trees for some time , Harry was most curious about the another hill that appeared ahead of him. After few more minutes of even slower pace he had left the tree line and came to a halt hovering in front of his own Quidditch pitch. And behind the pitch there was his hill, where he sat and watched the stars when he was inspecting this trunk for the first time. This side of the hill had a lot more sheer hillside, that was great for the watchers of the game that could be played on the pitch.

After that revelation he decided to find out if it was as wide as it was long. Harry had repeated the action in the other directions, a lot faster than the first time. He had his little world. He didn't feel the angles of the sphere, or whatever it was, and he could and did tried the limits of his bellowed Fireball. According to Dobby, who had been counting time, it turn out that to fly around this place Harry needed, with maximum speed, three minutes. He had estimated that his Fireball's maximum speed was more or less two hundred mph, so the diameter of this place should be about ten miles. And that was in 'a straight' line.

He decided that tomorrow or the day after that he would try how high he could fly in here. But now lunch was definitely in order.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting with Winky and Dobby by the stone table beside his cave. They were eating delicious lunch when something incredible happened. It made him love this trunk even more. What happened only confirmed that the trunk was worth its money.

Hedwig came back. But she came back not to his room within the Dursley's but to his trunk directly.

She landed gratefully on the stone table where they were eating lunch, puffed her chest, dropped a letter from her beak and held out her leg with three more tied to it.

Harry vaguely remembered that there was something about the owls in the trunk's manual. He took the letters from Hedwig, gave her some food and decided to check in the manual about the mail before he read the letters. He left them on the bench, thanked the elves for another delicious meal and left to the office.

After few minutes of skimming through the thick book he found the pages about "owls delivery". It read _"…the wards put on the trunk recognize known owls species as well as other thirty animals species used in delivery… you can add other species to already known by putting the feather (or a sample of fur) of the animal you wish to add, into the green vase (proprieties of the vases are described in the chapter describing wards) than say…"_ The next few pages described how to add or remove different animals. Harry discovered that he could block all the owls not only coming to the trunk but also finding him when he was in the trunk. When the trunk was in the card form the owl traffic was automatically blocked. He found out that he could allow few selected owls to be able to find him, based on the owl, on the place they are coming from and for example owls from certain people. Harry never before thought about that but it made sense. After all, Umbridge banned all owls with the Prophet from Hogwarts. And if the owl traffic couldn't be somehow controlled then Sirius would be probably caught few hours after escaping Azkaban. The Ministry could just follow the owl sent to him.

When he thought of Sirius an overwhelming sadness washed over Harry. But it also stirred something else within him, something Harry didn't feel before. He recognized it as anger, he recognized it and tried to squash it immediately, because it wasn't anger of Sirius's death but anger with Sirius because he died. Harry thought it was wrong to feel that way, so he fought it, afraid it could bring guilt as well.

After reading the rest of the chapter he finally found the part describing how the owls appeared in the trunk _"… and if the owl is approved by the trunk owner, the way to transport it to the trunk is easy and without any damage to the animal. The lid to the trunk is charmed to be a portkey specified to transport only delivery animals accepted by the trunk. The animal is portkeyed to the branch of the maple tree on the north side of the river."_ Harry could see this tree through the round window in his office. _"The maple is also a portkey letting owls to leave the trunk. They appear within five feet radius from the trunk… The trunk is equipped with detection charms that could be set to ban the owl if it carries jinxed or hexed mail…"_ To Harry's dismay, remembering Neville and Ron, howlers weren't on the list of possible threat owls and would be let in. Furthermore he had read somewhere that there are no known anti-howler charms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat on the bench and looked at the letters laying in front of him, on the ornamented silver tray on the stone table. Dobby or Winky must have put them there. He could see Hedwig flying over the trees in the distance. Maybe she was hunting. He saw a fish in the stream, when he was resting exhausted from running, his second day there. At that time he was wondering if it was real, he remembered that the water was real and very cold as well. But the fish could be illusion.

Harry had sent Hedwig with a letter to London asking the Order not to interfere with the Dursley's. He vaguely wrote that they got to some kind of understanding and his family wont get in his way as long as he will stay out of theirs. He also reminded them that Dumbledore will be visiting him two or even three times a week and that the letter every third day wouldn't be necessary. He hoped that they wouldn't push him to much.

Harry loved his friends. He considered them his true family but he felt that he needed some time alone. Thankfully his scar didn't bother him, so Voldemort was quiet for now and hopefully there weren't any attacks yet. Harry knew they would come. When still at Hogwarts, he skimmed through some books describing the first rising of Voldemort and he was astonished at what he saw. Attacks on muggles and some wizarding families were common occurrence. It was amazing that the Wizarding World wasn't exposed then.

He suspected that Riddle was recruiting followers now or maybe finding ways to became more powerful. Harry always remembered the first prophecy he had heard. It was about Wormtail, the rat, but it also stated that Voldemort would be even more powerful then before his fall, fifteen years ago. And from what he remembered from his readings, Voldemort was winning then.

"…_DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAT EVER HE WAS_…" That part of the prophecy was imprinted in Harry's mind. Greater and more terrible. Harry sighed as if resigned and defeated, but in the same time he felt somehow contented. According to the prophecy He actually had a chance. He could help win the war that was coming, the war that on some level was already fought. But then a bubble of fear raised in his mind. He remembered the prophecy Dumbledore told him – He would decide, it was up to him. "…_AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES_…".

Harry sighed sadly then jump when something was dropped on the table in front of him. It was dead squirrel, his brow furrowed in confusion, but then Hedwig landed on the table beaming at him proud that she caught such a feast. So the animals in here are real, he thought stroking her head. She nibbled his finger with affection then took flight again. Thankfully she took her dinner to eat it somewhere else.

He thought about the prophecy again and sighed. Hagrid said to him once "_What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does._" The only thing Harry thought he could do, was to prepare himself as best as he could. He looked at the letters again. One of them was from Dumbledore. His Occlumency lessons would start tomorrow. Harry leaned over the table and grabbed the letter from his Headmaster, hoping that news for once were good.

xxxxxxxxxx

A lone figure, his face under a whit mask, was striding quickly through the dark corridors of the mansion. His black robes whisking behind him. He was summoned by his Master. Even after all those years, he didn't knew where this place was. No portkays, no tracking spells put on him worked to trace it. They were trying long and hard to find it. This castle, for he was sure that it was one, reminded hidden after the fall of Dark Lord. Yet when he was summoned, once he left the grounds of Hogwarts, he knew exactly where to apparate… but still didn't know where.

They had ruled out The Fidelius Charm at first, but after few years of peace some news of Dark Lord being here and there came to light. Plus all knowing Dumbledore always insisted that he wasn't dead. That made The Fidelius still possible, and there was always Dark Magic. He wondered once, where You-Know-Who gained all his knowledge.

His inability to explain the Dark Lord's whereabouts was one of the reasons some Order members didn't trust him. That and probably the fact that he was a Death Eater, some thought he had never stopped being one. "After all, one couldn't vanish the Dark Mark" Moody once said.

He walk up to the dark, wooden, double door on the end of the corridor, automatically checked his Occlumency shields and walked inside, wondering briefly if he should knock.

Severus never was in this part of the castle. As far as he knew, not many were here, for it was the Dark Lord's private chambers.

"Ahh, Sseverusss," whizzed the figure sitting by big black desk, "you have come quickly, goood."

"You called, Master" Snape bowed deeply. The room was dark and gloomy, there were bookshelves on the wall, big fireplace and two other doors on the other. Behind Voldemort desk there was a big painting with a green throne ornamented with snakes and dragons. Behind the throne stood tall figure covered in the shadows. Severus Snape was momentarily taken aback when realization of who might be the figure hit him, but years of practice prevented him from showing anything.

Dark Lord was looking at him intensively, red eyes blazing awfully, Severus knew that look, he was judging him, deciding if he should require something very important of him. That could also mean the death sentence.

Severus Snape decided to look at the books on the huge desk. They were scattered around the desk, small candles were floating above the books illuminating them quite clearly. He looked with fascination at some titles. There were books and scrolls with Magic probably as old as writing itself. Some of the books he recognized, they were old, filled with extremely advanced magic and incredibly hard to get. It would take years to learn from them. Most looked like originals. Potion Master couldn't help the shiver of dread when he thought of those texts he couldn't recognize. This was indeed most dangerous weapon, knowledge.

Thankfully Voldemort took his reaction as eagerness and motioned him to come closer. He looked closely at the Dark Lord for the first time since he arrived, and noticed that he was still sitting in the big armchair, his movements was slow and heavy. He looked almost slack, as if only his magic could keep him up. For a second flood of emotions rushed through his soul. He felt disbelieve, jealousy, anger and a little hope, that only two weeks ago, he thought was lost to him because of the events in Potters four year.

"I sssee you like my little coletiiioon" Voldemort's cold hiss brought Snape to his focus.

"It is very rare, Master." Severus bowed again.

"It iss one of a kind." He hissed dangerously. "Take the opened one in front of you" Potion Master did as he was ordered and gasped when he read the title "_Hellia: Potions gesamnian by SS_"

"I want you to make me few potions, Sseverusss."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I have five weeks to finish those two" he pointed at the parchments at the two lists of ingredients.

His voice was shaky, and he was quickly emptying his second glass of firewhisky. After he had came back, Severus immediately went to see the Headmaster.

"Albus, he has got Hellia's work, collected by Salazar himself, I even saw his notes on margins. And the portrait must by Slytherin's as well." He gulped the rest of the firewhisky and stood up to refill again.

Albus Dumbledore looked perturbed. He knew that Tom had spend many years learning the Dark Arts. But did he really gained help from Salazar Slytherin in person. He looked at the portraits, all of them forgot to even pretend they were sleeping. All the knowledge and help he had from the ex Headmistress and Headmasters. Could Tom have other portraits of Dark Lords and Dark Mistresses? All late portraits, that was after his split up with the Founders, of Salazar Slytherin were supposed to be destroyed. Was it possible that the ancestral Slytherin castle still stood and Tom had found it? That would rule out The Fidelius Charm, he mussed absently.

Albus looked at the parchments in front of him and thought about the book they were rewritten from.

Hellia, by muggles thought to be Nordic Goddess of underworld. Her other names were Hella or more widely known, but not as she, but rather a place, Hell. She was a legend in the Wizarding World as well. She was the first documented Dark Mistress of Europe. She lived long before Merlin. She ruled all Scandinavia, countries that are now known as Baltic republics and western parts of modern Russia. Her power was recognized as far as Moscow is now. According to little facts that remained she ruled her dominium over sixty years. She was a ruthless Mistress. She was greatly skilled in potion making as well as a necromancer. She created many potions. She was known to experiment with human in her 'art'. She experimented with acids and sulfur.

Some Magical Historians think that her capitol, Helheim, was located somewhere to the north of her empire, others, that it was an island on the Baltic Sea. There was also a legend that stated _"To gain the knowledge how to entrance to the Helheim one had to seek north through the house of mist". _The "_house of mist_" meant Hel. And there is aHel peninsula in Poland in the south of Baltic Sea. Till 17th century an island. When you look to the north from there in a straight line to the north pole, the line cross the island Gotland, the largest island in the Baltic Sea which belongs to Sweden. And according to that theory there supposed to be the capitol of Hel…

"…us. Albus! Headmaster!" Severus Snape was almost shouting. He was trying to hear his mentor opinion, but the old Headmaster didn't acknowledge his questions for some time now.

"Oh, I apologies Severus, I was miles away." Albus said, taking something from his pocket.

"Obviously." murmured sarcastically young man, feeling instantly better after this snide remark.

"Lemon drop?" Albus asked looking totally obvious to his Potion Master's sour look. "And you can't voice the name or the purpose of those two potions?" They knew about this. Voldemort often used this kind of Dark Arts to prevent his servants from talking about things they weren't supposed to. But Albus Dumbledore knew also that all magic has its counter magic. Even the most dark and fearsome. Harry was the living proof to that. And some magic could be easily bypassed just by the simple "yes" or "no".

They couldn't get Severus to talk or write about this. The image in the pensive would be all blurred and voices muffled. But he could answer questions answering yes or no. It was long and tiresome method but could give some good results. And they were quite adept in using it.

Albus looked at the list again. There were four potions to make. Two he recognized and the other two were from the book of Hellia. "I understand that this is the Strengthening potion and simple Calming Potion" He said brightly, pointing to the two shorter columns, his eyes twinkling brightly again.

"Yes" replied Snape wondering why the Headmaster was so jovial all of a sudden. And then he remembered. In all this shock at the revelation of those other potions he completely forgot why the Dark Lord needed three of them. "Does it mean that he is still week?" He asked hopefully.

And when Albus Dumbledore looked at his young friend he could see a glimpse of the man Severus could be, had he chosen differently in his life.

"I believe he is" Headmaster said with a small smile at Severus. "Well, lets try and find out what those two potions are for, shall we?" They seated themselves comfortably and Albus Dumbledore begun his questions.

"Do you know the effects of all those potions?"

"No."

"Do you know the effect of at least one of Helia's potions?"

"Yes."

"Does it have the same…"

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Old English:

gesamnian – collect (collection), assemblage

Okay, that's it. Third chapter.

Now, to all of you wondering why I didn't post earlier, well I have been sick. I even ended spending over a month in the Hospital.

Being in bed with many strange things sticking out of your body isn't very comfortable and the doctors didn't give me anything I could write with. But my mind was working, I mean, when I didn't receive any medicines. Oh, by the way it was only an appendicitis – so they say.

But I'm better now and I have been working on this fic. This chapter will be reposted – with beta approval. But I feel that you have been waiting long enough.

Thanks for all yours reviews. I will start responding to them soon.

I have been told to split the first chapter in two. I will do it after they come back from my beta.

I think I would like to find another beta to help, so the posting would go faster. You all see my English and how much work it requires.

Treck – leave a review if you still want to beta this fic. Leave a review anyway.

I have the next chapter ready but I am waiting for some reviews.

So REVIEW.

Artdam


	4. Chapter 04

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path**

Chapter 04 Occlumency, other training and …

"Concentrate Harry, imagine that you are that 'flame'." Albus Dumbledore said. They were sitting in two comfy armchairs in the smallest bedroom on the first floor of number 4, Privet Drive.

The armchairs and two men were taking whole space of the room, but as Dumbledore said at the beginning of their lessons "When you are starting to learn Occlumency you should be as comfortable as possible. It will ease cutting all the distraction and help clearing your mind."

Harry's first thoughts were of "very comfortable" dungeons and "lack of distraction" that had been provided by his previous teacher. The fact that that was Dumbledore who had forced him there, wasn't lost on him either. But he didn't comment, he didn't want to get angry, and he really wanted to learn how to defend his mind.

It was the second week of August. Dumbledore, true to his word, had found the time to tutor Harry three times a week.

xxxxxxxxxx

Before his first lesson with Dumbledore Harry had decided to prepare his bedroom at the Dursleys. Basically he just made a mess throwing books and clothes around the room, hoping it would look as if he had lived there.

Unfortunately he had had to do that twice.

Because when he had made the room "not to clean" he still had few hours to spend and went to his trunk to read about Occlumency. When he came back, sometime about an hour before the lesson, his bedroom looked spotless. As it turned out Winky had cleaned it. Harry had never thought that making a mess after a house elves' cleaning service would be so difficult. He had wished Ron was there, remembering state of his friend's room at the Burrow as well as his trunk at Hogwarts.

Harry had been sitting on his old bed admiring his work. His bedroom did look as if he was living there. Some of his old clothes were laying near the wardrobe. He had brought some of his school books and had scattered them around the room, then he had picked some of them pretending that he was actually tidying. He looked around. Books, parchments and quills, some clothes, _good,_ he thought, _everything looked as if being used_. His trunk stood by the wall next to his bed...

Harry's eyes winded, His Trunk! Damn!

Harry had completely forgotten that this trunk looked different from his old one. He didn't know if Dumbledore would notice the difference, however he didn't want to share this secret with the Headmaster, not yet anyway. He dashed to the trunk and got inside. Good thing that he had had few minutes to spare.

He had found his old trunk in his study, took it and run back to his bedroom. Once outside, he had moved his new trunk to the centre of the room and deposited old one next to his bed. He sighed and prepared himself to change his new trunk into the Famous Wizard's card, supposedly featuring Merlin. He knew he didn't have much time left.

Harry had set the switch to the middle, press it with his middle finger and uttered a password. He had read about the procedure in the manual. The password had been set by the last owner and Harry had no way to change it being out of school and underage.

He decided that even if he could he wouldn't do that. The password was a muggle related phrase, "The Blues Brothers", so he concluded that no one in the Wizarding World would use it anyway. Also, the trunk was bonded to him and only him, so no matter if anyone would get hold of the trunk he wouldn't be able to open it.

The trunk changed obediently into a card. It even looked as if someone was using it. Someone had been using it, mussed Harry. Then he realized that the elves were in the trunk as well as Hedwig.

"Dobby!" He called nervously.

With a quiet pop little creature appeared.

"Yes, Harry sir. Sir is calling his Dobby?" Overenthusiastic elf asked. He looked around the room frowning "Is Harry sir wants Dobby to clean his room, sir?"

"No!" Harry shouted panicking, he was afraid that if the elf cleaned he wouldn't be able to made a mess in time. "No" he said more calmly, "I just changed the trunk into the Famous Wizard's card, and was wondering if Winky, you and Hedwig were alright. I'm sorry, I forgot to call you before a did that. I'm glad that everything is alright.. I'm sorry Dobby"

Eyes of the elf were instantly full of tears "Harry Potter sir is the Greatest Wizard of al…"

Harry moaned, that really wasn't the time for that. Dumbledore was to arrive every minute now.

To cut the elf's hero worshipping, Harry asked "Is it possible for Dumbledore to know that you and Winky are here?"

Dobby stopped his tirade of complements and answered eagerly, "He would have to cast a spell sir. But Dobby doesn't know if the spell would work when Dobby and Winky is inside Harry Potter sir's very magical trunk"

"Thanks Dobby, I will hide the card somewhere in here." He said more to himself then to the elf.

Dobby's words stirred something in Harry. After a moment of considering his options he had decided to put the card inside a book, he choose the most magical book he could think of, that was his Care of Magical Creature book, good thin he remembered how to open it, and then put the book into his old cauldron in the old trunk.

Harry didn't knew if the trunk radiated some magic, or if it could be recognized but as Dobby said it was a very magical object.

He sat on his old bed, happy that he had prepared himself, wondering briefly if Dumbledore would try and pry any unwanted memories from Harry's mind. But he doubted that. Books he had read clearly stated that in the beginning there should be no intrusion from outside because that would make recognizing your own mind a lot harder. And Harry definitely considered himself a beginner.

Suddenly Hedwig appeared out of nowhere, Harry instinctively grabbed for his wand, for some time now he was always keeping his wand close. When he saw it was Hedwig he let himself relax, but he smacked himself in the forehead, how could he forget about her.

She circled his small bedroom and landed gracefully on his shoulder. However when she did that she had nipped him quite painfully on his ear reprimanding him for not remembering about her.

Harry again wondered what would he do without her. She just had saved him from many unwanted questions. Maybe Dumbledore wouldn't notice the difference between the trunks but he would definitely notice the absence of Hedwig and her cage.

"Dobby?" Little elf appeared instantly, "Could you bring me Hedwig's cage?"

Dobby vanished just to pop back right away carrying said cage.

"Oh and Dobby could you and Winky stay in the trunk and don't come here unless I call you?"

"Yes, of course, Harry sir." And he was gone again.

Harry put the cage on his desk, Hedwig went inside and he sat on his bed again, hoping that he didn't forget about anything else.

After few minutes of waiting he heard a beautiful song vibrating around his small bedroom, first quietly than more intense, than burst of flames and after that Albus Dumbledore was standing in the tiny room with his familiar on his shoulder. The lessons had begun.

The lessons were quite different from what Harry was used to. During their first meeting Dumbledore had been asking many questions. They were talking about techniques that applied the best to him, about how Harry understood the term "clearing the mind" and many things at the beginning Harry had thought unimportant. To Harry's surprise and pleasure Dumbledore had shared his thoughts and experience about Occlumency with him. Harry was still angry with the man and felt betrayed for being ignored and kept in dark, but he couldn't deny one fact. Dumbledore was as good a teacher as he was powerful wizard.

When he finally had grasped the "clearing the mind" theory efficiently enough to do it every time, unnecessary with the same easiness, they started with the most important part, detecting an intrusion.

Again Harry was afraid that Dumbledore would force himself into Harry's mind, like it was with Snape. His worst fears centered around loosing his independency in the form of his trunk. But the methods Dumbledore had been using were entirely different. Harry had been supposed to concentrate on "the feel" of his thoughts. Dumbledore had insisted as well as the books Harry had read about the subject that it was the easiest way to determine if the mind had been under attack.

When the mind was well organized, and that was possible after accomplishing the level of mastery, one would know which thoughts were his and which were foreign, he would be able to create false memories and direct every intrusion where he wanted, if his defenses were bridged. He would also know when he was lied to and probably some other things Harry wasn't aware of. But there were very few Masters Occlumens. Dumbledore had known a few, probably all that were alive, Harry had known three of them, Dumbledore, Snape and of course Riddle. And he was supposed to achieve a level needed to stop Voldemort from entering his mind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry had decided to train using the Flame. It was one of the techniques from the book Dumbledore had lent him.

Harry had tried to embrace the "flame" in his mind, he had concentrated on the feeling of "air" around it, how it interacted with it, how it gave power to it. The flame was feeding on the air. Integrated air had been changed and it was warming its surroundings. Every blow of the wind, every time it had been sucked away from the flame, it made changes in it. It was a basic way to determine foreign, unrecognized "airs". The flame represented the mind and was always moving, never still, just like humans were always receiving information in many ways, through many senses. The Occlumency intrusion was like giving additional, already warmed "air" to the flame. That foreign "air" didn't interact like "clean air" did.

Over a week before his sixteen birthdays, during one of their lessons, Harry had been concentrating for quite some time and then for the first time he had noticed the power of the flame itself. It was incredible, he had let himself be consumed by it. It didn't scare him at all, it was inviting. It made him feel powerful and at the same time tiny compared to that power. The warmth and the tickling had made him shiver. In a way it felt like flying but much, much more intense. He couldn't believe anything could felt better than flying. It was indescribable.

After some time, when he reluctantly let go of it, Harry focused on his surroundings again. He was surprised to see that it was dark outside and that Dumbledore was comfortably sitting in his armchair, drinking tea and reading a book.

"Oh, welcome back Harry." he said vanishing his tea and pocketing a book. "How are you feeling?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily, the expression that annoyed Harry many times. It was the expression of someone who knew something you didn't. But Harry was too awestruck to care about that. The experience was still to fresh. He couldn't explain how he was feeling. The closest to it was that he felt... awake?

"I understand that you merged with the flame." Headmaster said with a knowing smile.

Merged, fussed, it could be described like that. Harry thought nodding. But that was not what he was wondering about. He was desperate to know what was the feeling after he... merged with the flame.

"What was that?" he blurted out. He didn't actually intended to ask. He was just thinking aloud.

"That, Harry, was Magic." Said his mentor. "The purest form of magic one could ever experience." He smiled at Harry with pride and continued. "Every witch and wizard at some time in their lives acquire access to that place. Some earlier and some later but every one is made aware of this in the end, even if many just before their death."

"But what…? How…? I don't unde…" Harry trailed off. He still couldn't voice his questions. He couldn't shake the feelings that reminded in him. "I still…"

"That feeling will remain with you for the rest of your life." Said Dumbledore guessing Harry's thoughts. "I'm very proud of you Harry. You have just experienced your core, your essence." He paused for a moment. "Your Magic."

"My magic…" Harry mumbled to himself. He somehow doubted that that was his magic, it was so much, but the feeling felt so good, that in the same time he had yearned it was true.

He felt a little sore sitting in the armchair. He remembered that it was dark outside.

On the other side of the slightly ajar window, the street lamps were lightning the surroundings areas, shining merrily in a warm yellowish light. Only a few windows across the street, were still lit. It was a warm night with a clear sky. It was very quiet, no sounds other then the sound of the night.

"How long have I been out… err…been there? I mean…" He didn't know how to call what happened.

"You were meditating six hours." Supplied the answer older wizard still smiling pleasantly.

WHAT, Harry thought, six hours! It didn't feel that long. And Dumbledore stayed with him all that time. And he didn't interrupt him. He felt extremely grateful even if some part of him didn't want to feel that way toward the man. But in the end he did experience something… incredible.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep you so long" He did feel sorry. But wouldn't Dumbledore wake him if he had to go somewhere.

"It is quite alright. I've comfortably spent a very pleasant evening. And it really was a pleasure to be with you, especially when you experienced your magic for the first time."

Albus Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate with sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared on the desk.

Harry's stomach gave a loud noise at the sight of the food.

"I believe you are hungry right now. After all you missed your dinner." Then Albus frowned a little. "Your relatives didn't come and call you for the meal. Maybe I should talk to them." Old professor mussed out loud.

Harry felt panic rising in his chest. All thoughts about his magic forgotten. He knew that Dumbledore would know when he was lied to. He was trying to think something very fast.

"I don't eat with them." He blurted. "We…, err, we stay out of ours way and I..I always could go downstairs and make myself something to eat." That was actually true. He hoped it would be enough.

"Ah, well, you actually do look healthy, I believe it works for you then." Headmaster said after a moment of silence.

Albus wanted to remind Harry to tell them if he was mistreated or underfeed. But he knew that they settled that problem, well Alastor said they did, and he wasn't sure if he should mention it to Harry again, at least not now when their contacts were so strained. He felt ashamed of himself that he had left Harry for all those years without checking on him himself at least from time to time. Arabella's help had been greatly appreciated, but she couldn't know what had been happening inside the house. He just hoped that they could repair they relationship. Harry had been polite and even eager as a pupil, but he had always kept his guard up, and Dumbledore knew that if he hoped to ever regain the younger man's trust he could never try and openly force him to anything and he couldn't forget to keep his Occlumency probes away from Harry from now on. He was brought back to reality by Harry's question.

"Do you think it will be easier to learn Occlum**e**ncy from now. I mean after I… merged with that flame? Would I be able to use it somehow, to help me?" He asked voicing his thoughts after he had eaten a sandwich.

Headmaster smiled "Unfortunately it will slow your progress in Occlumency." He had rise his hand to prevent Harry from saying anything and continued. "At first you have to recognize an intrusion and while surrounded within your magic you noticed you lost all track of time and space."

Harry nodded somehow sadly.

"Now we will concentrate for you to stay, in a way, out of the flame but still feel it. Then we will go back to feeling, recognizing an attack from outside. Next in order would be for you to learn how to defend form that attack using "clearing mind" and some other methods. And after that, you will begin to learn to see an attack as foreign magic, that, after all it is. Than being in your core will help you to recognize it. It will also help you to feel the magic around you."

At Harry's questioning look he said.

"I thought of teaching you about recognizing magic that surrounds us. You are very attuned to magic."

"Huh?"

"You are very sensitive to magic Harry."

"How do you know?" Harry asked suspiciously. Did they kept something about him a secret again.

"I mean the way you fly Harry" Said Headmaster pleasantly, ignoring Harry's slightly shift of mood.

Harry immediately forgot about what he was starting to think. _Flying? Sensitive?_

"Do you mean that I like to fly?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled some more "In a way. You see it was actually Filius idea."

"That I'm sensitive to magic?" Harry interrupted at a loss what to think.

"No Harry. When Filius was at Hogwarts he was on Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he was a seeker."

"Professor Flitwick? A seeker?" Harry asked shocked.

"Don't you think that he has a good build for a seeker?"

Harry immediately thought that he had too short hands, but on the other hand was definitely very light.

"But we wandered off topic. Now, You know that Professor Flitwick was a Master Duelist for many years" Dumbledore waited for Harry to nod "he is very powerful wizard Harry. After the Hogwarts he had worked developing charms for broom companies for a few years. He discovered that when someone is more "a natural", as I suppose it is called, when it comes to flying a broom, that person is also more sensitive to magic in general."

Harry always heard that he was a natural on a broom. He knew he could fly, he was very proud of it. It was entirely his talent.

"Do you know Charlie Weasley?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." He said thinking of Ron's second oldest brother, and the dragons he saw during his four year.

"He was the best flyer at Hogwarts when a student there. He is also very sensitive to magic. That's why he is so good at handling dragons."

"What about Hagrid, then?" Harry challenged his teacher before he thought what he was doing.

Albus Dumbledore only smiled at his pupil.

"Rubeus abilities with magical creatures are connected rather with his heart, however I have never seen him on the broom. Hmm, maybe we should convince him to try and fly a broom" He mussed smiling.

Thinking about his Headmaster, Harry briefly wondered if Hermione wasn't sometimes bored with him and Ron around. She would definitely love to chat with someone like Dumbledore.

"I think it would help you with feeling an attack if we train more frequently." Dumbledore said suddenly.

"I believe I could arrange for us to meet every day from now on until you have no problems with being merged with your magic and still alert to the surroundings." He continued after a moment of thought. And he added after a second. "Would you agree to such an arrangement."

In spite the fact that he was feeling smoothed and manipulated into something again, the idea applied to Harry very much. He would learn fester that way, and that was what he wanted.

"Sure, thank you, sir"

"It is a pleasure Harry. I will come tomorrow at our normal time?" When Harry nodded they both stood up and Albus vanished the armchairs.

"I am very proud of you, You have achieved very much today, goodnight, Harry"

"Goodnight, professor" And Dumbledore vanished after summoning Fawkes to take him.

xxxxxxxxxx

And so they begun meeting every day. It had been five weeks of Harry's Occlumency lessons, over a month and a half of the vacations. Two weeks, after Harry's sixteen birthday.

He was finally sixteen. Sometimes he just felt much older.

At the end of school he had asked his friends and a headmaster not to inform him about happenings in the magical world. That request surprised his headmaster, who was willing to share some things with Harry, but he obviously understood Harry's need to have some time to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen, what was he destined to do. Albus said that if Harry wanted to know about doings in the Wizarding World, he would be told.

He was only worry about the other request of the young man. Harry stated that he would like not to interact with his friends for a time, and didn't want to be bombarded with the mail from them. Dumbledore's only consolation was, and Harry had pointed it out, that he would be seeing him often enough.

Harry hadn't intended to celebrate his birthday at all, even if he had came to some kind of understanding in the matter of Sirius death, he remembered his last time spend around Sirius during a celebration during the Christmas. Sirius wasn't there to by with him anymore. He couldn't shake a feeling of meaningless of such an event. It made him feel empty.

But of course so far, his life had never turned out like he wanted it to, and when Albus Dumbledore arrived at their lesson that day, he had arms full of presents and birthday cards.

Headmaster was surprised when Harry had put all his presents on the bed, and sat in a conjured armchair preparing for their lesson, but he didn't comment. He just had wished him a happy birthday, added his present to the pile on the bed and started their lesson.

Albus had thought that that day's lesson would be rather uneventful, with the younger man concentration wandering from his task. However he was proven wrong when Harry for the first time since experiencing his magic, had detected a very subtle intrusion. It was a great achievement and Albus congratulated young man on it. He pointed out that detecting a full force assault would be easy even to untrained mind, even if said mind wouldn't have any defenses against it, Harry knew that all to well. Detecting slight shifts of the magic in ones aura was much harder and required much better grasp of person's magic, his "fire", and "air" surrounding it. It would allow them to concentrate on repelling techniques.

Albus smiled to himself when he realized that he would eventually teach Harry how to, not only defend himself against a mind attack, but also how to recognize a lie and detect if he was checked by someone if he was telling the true and in the end he would learn how to prevent anyone from telling if he was lying. He was sure Harry would be able to achieve required stage to conceal his mind from any level of intrusion.

After that lesson, very pleased Harry had returned to his trunk with all the presents that Dumbledore had brought. The good lesson had risen his spirit and the thought that his friends remembered about his birthdays made him feel him really good.

He was surprised by Winky and Dobby when they brought a cake with sixteen candles as well as some other sweets sent by the Weasleys and of course Hagrid's baking inventions.

"Dobby, he thinks that Harry sir, should celebrate his last year before adulthood." Said a little elf holding a small parcel in his hands. He gave it to Harry hesitantly and backed a little waiting for the response. Harry eyed the little package and then tore it open laughing earnestly at the present. Inside was a pair of socks, mismatched, of course. Both with colorful stripes, but on one they were horizontal and on the other vertical. It would be added to his collection growing steadily since the first present from Dobby.

"They are beautiful Dobby. Thank you." Harry said smiling happily.

Winky was hovering a beautiful cake on the stone table.

"Wow. Thank you Winky, it looks delicious." His other elf-friend blushed under the praise. Harry was happy to notice that she was adjusting to her new situation rather well and he chuckled to himself as he remembered that she even scolded him once. He had been reprimanded when he had came back from his running and other outdoor exercises, covered in dirt and mud and making a mess of the room.

Harry had spend the rest of the day looking through his presents, deciding to skip his running for that day. He had received several books, surprisingly and to his delight, not about defense or other fighting related subjects.

Ron and the Twins had sent him some sweets and few WWW products as well as _"The Cannons – Thousand Reasons For Cheering Them"_. When Harry skimmed through it, it was actually a history book describing all known fact about the team, that meant, who, when, where and how the team was founded to the present times. If you would pay to update the book, the latest news about the team would appear. Ron's note was short and to the point.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, mate. Hope you are well. _

_Dumbledore said that you are, so, well, if you need anything just write, alright?_

_Can you believe the book! It was just released. I mean, look at the section about seekers. Did you know that the Cannons had had the youngest seeker in the league. _

_This book is brilliant!_

_Hope to see you soon._

_Ron_

_p.s. – Fred and George wish you a happy birthday as well and tells you to try some of their products on the Dursleys or even better on Dumbledore. Good luck!_

Harry chuckled when he thought that the seeker was probably the same since being the youngest and would be ancient now. But the book did look interesting. He would check Twins' products later.

He grabbed a present from Hermione, a book of course. But this time it was about some household charms. Surely useful as all presents he had received from her. And he had again decided that he would have a need to use them one day.

Her letter was longer. She had described her trip with her parents and of course had asked him if he had received his OWL's already, because she still hadn't. She had complained about Ron being Ron. So he had suspected she was at Grimmauld Place again. And she very carefully had jumped around anything about the Wizarding World and he could tell that she was dying to ask him why he didn't want to know what was going on. Harry was very grateful that they respected his wish.

He got a foe glass from Moody an Kingsley, with the instruction to enlarge it when back at Hogwarts and keep it next to his bed. Harry sight when he looked at the black, shrunken mirror that showed him some shadows and not surprisingly one with a visible red eyes under a hood.

Remus had sent him few photos with Harry's parents in Hogwarts times as well as some with Harry and his friends from Harry's years by now. They were photos of Harry's friends playing and chasing near the lake, Harry training Quidditch, and some in the common room. Harry thought that all of them were probably courtesy of Colin. Remus of course knew about Colin's camera and his worshiping Harry. He had sent a short letter which made Harry extremely sad and tearful but lifted some of his fears at the same time.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_I acquired them and sent to you so you remember that there are also good things in life._

_Cherish the memories you have, yours and those who left, but do remember to live, no mater how dangerous these times are going to be. _

_He was my best friend, Harry, my last from old friends. _

_I will be always grateful for those two years you gave us after all that time of sorrow. _

_I don't know if you realize that, but you had helped me enormously during the time I spent teaching you. You had brought me from my shell I was hiding all those years after James and Lily died. Thank you, Harry._

_Remember to live, because we own it to them._

_Your Friend, _

_Moony_

Harry wiped few tears from his eyes and looked at the photos in his hand. He would ad them to his album Hagrid had given him. It really was a great present. He put them back to the box they were delivered in and had looked through other presents.

He had received a pack of batteries and a plug from Mr. Weasley, a cake and some other delicious cooking from Mrs. Weasley, some of them on the table, thanks to the elves. He had gotten a bright purple t-shirt with Weird Sisters on the back from Tonks and black, dragonhide, high boots from Charlie and Bill. They said they were charmed by Bill, with some spells that they would discuss with him when they would meet.

Ginny had sent him a cooking book _"Prepare A Feast Or A Snack And Seduce Your Wizard"_ with the note that made him laugh. It said.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_If you want to keep a girl next time, learn something useful. _

_Ginny_

He cringed when he remembered the awkwardness between him and Cho, but wasn't sure cooking would help them. Well, he was definitely going to look through this one. He looked at the note and the book again and laughed shaking his head. He really should have became friends with her earlier. He thought he had to buy her something for her birthday, he remembered that Ron mentioned once that she had had birthday when he had his hearing.

His last gift was from Dumbledore, and Harry was afraid that it would be something very useful in the war. His other presents were so.. normal so far, except of course Moody's, but that had to be expected, and he didn't want to be reminded of the war that day. He looked carefully at the small, grey box. It seemed to light for the book and a little to small. It was just a present he reasoned with himself, straighten his shoulders, took a deep breath bracing himself and open the box. And then he laughed again. In the box was a pair of socks, very colorful, as well as Dobby's, but they were matched as far as Harry could see. There was also a small note in the box.

_Appreciate small things, they give the energy that pushes us further._

_Best wishes,_

_A.D_

Yes, Harry definitely didn't expected to enjoy his birthday so much. It was his best birthdays he could remember.

That had been two weeks ago.

True to what Dumbledore had said it had been harder to train his Occlumency abilities after merging with his magic. For a week of daily meetings he didn't made any progress. But thankfully Professor Dumbledore often reminded him that it would get better so he shouldn't get angry. And it finally did get better.

From the beginning of the summer he had been staying in his trunk with the exception of his lessons with Dumbledore.

Harry was very happy with his other activities as well. He had read a lot, almost all the time when he wasn't doing any physical training. He was astonished how much Occlumency actually helped. He didn't think it was possible to remember so much of a book.

He had decided to use a pencil as a wand to try and practice spells he had read about. First Harry wasn't sure if he did make the movements right but recently while practicing some more complicated movements of the wand and concentrating very much something stirred within him and his "flame" brightened. He immediately had stopped what he had been doing. He had been trying to learn how to cast the ward against apparating, when that happened, he was learning that ward to later learn how to disband one. Harry recognized what was happening. He somehow stirred his magic without a focus, without a wand. He was worried that that could warn the Ministry and he would be in trouble, again. But he decided that the magic actually didn't leave him and after all Occlumency was also a kind of magic that wasn't detected by the Ministry.

After that discovery Harry was very careful with practicing new spells he had learnt. Although he experimented with stirring his magic within himself and only within himself. That was very fun exercise even though sometimes he wanted just to let the magic flow.

His running in the mornings and evenings paid off. Two weeks before his next school year Harry could easily made the trip to the stream twice and after the run his breathing was still even.

Harry's most enjoyable time was spent of course flying, he had found that the door on the other side to his cave leaded to the small room with a few old brooms and some Quidditch equipment. Some of those brooms were ancient and even more beautiful then his Firebolt. In the moments like that he had wished his friends were with him. However he still wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell them.

Surprisingly his second best activity was an Occlumency related physical training Dumbledore encouraged him to try. Muggles knew that as Tai-chi. Dumbledore told him that Ancient Chinese Wizards, created it to bring to the surface natural Occlumency defenses as well as understand, develop and integrate body, mind and magic. The Professor had brought Harry few books and an instructor. The instructor was a small figure, just like Viktor Krum, Ron had had. The figure would show the necessary body movements.

At first he had been very awkward and unsuccessful in coordinating the sequences of those movements. Harry was afraid that without any guidance he would not learn, he wasn't sure if the positions and moves, he was training, were right, if he was bending to low or not bending where he should or if his hands were moving at the right angles. In spite of that, he had liked it so much that he asked Dumbledore to tutor him. Unfortunately his Headmaster didn't know Tai-chi, and said that the instructor figure and books were from his friend who died few years earlier. However he knew enough to help Harry with breathing techniques which were similar to Occlumency he was practicing.

His worries vanished with practice. And the breathing was the most important part. After some time his movements became more fluid he didn't feel awkward anymore. With training he stopped worrying if he had been doing them right, the positions started to feel natural as if they supposed to be the way they were.

He wasn't very adept with it, he was only training it little more than a month, but he knew enough movements that allowed him to fluidly repeat the sequences.

He liked it because it was very good for his physique, balance and focus. But most of all, he loved it because it had helped him with merging with his magic. When practicing it, surrounded by his internal flame, Harry had felt incredible. He was totally calm but incredibly alerted. His magic had been moving with his body giving him the feel of wholeness.

So far his scar didn't hurt him, it had bothered him slightly only twice and both times it was in the mornings, after he got this strange dream he couldn't remember. He had felt panicked and disorientated after waking. After those dreams he had felt the need to check on his friends. Following the second nightmare he had wrote a letter asking them if they were okay. The letter was strange and he later had hoped that they wouldn't rush in and check on him. Thankfully he told Dumbledore about the dreams, so he could explain Harry's friends why he wrote the letter. He had received a letter, from his friends assuring him that they were alright. Harry again had felt a little ashamed of shutting them out and hiding the knowledge about the trunk from them, but he couldn't get himself to share it with them yet. He had wondered sadly how many secrets there were going to come between them. The Prophecy was a dangerous knowledge, Harry had realized that Dumbledore had risked a lot telling him. Maybe that was why he had decided to train Harry himself. Harry had been spending a lot of time with his headmaster lately. At school he had one lesson of Occlumency a week, therefore four a month and that gave about ten to twelve meetings with Snape. And he was assaulted not tutored, he stated angrily. With Dumbledore, and their daily meetings there were already few months of training more. And he actually had learned something.

He felt a little uneasy at the perturbed look on his headmaster's face when he had been informed about the strange dreams. Other than that dreams Harry had endured some ordinary nightmares, they weren't as frequent as Harry was used to, even with Sirius gone. Harry concluded that that was because his progress with Occlumency. He didn't allow himself to feel guilty because he had more peaceful nights than not. He still cared and felt sad about Sirius but reasoned that Sirius wouldn't want him to have nightmares. And the Prophecy did stated that he had a chance and he made himself to remember that part the most.

One day after a shorter lesson, Harry had stayed in his room at Number 4 after Dumbledore left. He was sitting in one of the armchairs that Dumbledore had conjured. Headmaster had told him he would leave one. Since his mentor left, Harry had been engrossed in a book that he had been lent. The book was an advance study about magic and its origins.

Only few months ago, Harry would never believe that he would be reading a book about magical theories and enjoy it so much. The book contained many theories from many civilizations all around the world. It described customs and different schools of magic. It really was interesting. Harry had been wondering why Hogwarts didn't have a subject about that, or why at least some of it weren't in his History of Magic classes. Or maybe there was something but during NEWTs level. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to take them. Not the big surprise there, since he had his vision during this particular exam.

Dumbledore had brought Harry's OWL results about a week ago.

Over all Harry had been pleased with them. He had had T in History of Magic and he had failed Divination as well. The rest he had passed. What surprised him was that he had received O in Potions. Snape sure wouldn't be happy. Harry was actually Outstanding in Potions, he smiled with satisfaction.

After all that had happened he wasn't sure if that was good or not. He didn't know if he wanted to be an Auror anymore.

In any case with the money he had inherited from his parents he could probably be on a permanent vacation. He had thought briefly that he could probably quit Hogwarts now and focus on learning the kind of magic he would be needing to fight Voldemort. But then again to completely cut himself from his friends for even longer, he really didn't like the idea. However he would have to remember that possibility.

He had been reading for a few hours, it was getting dark outside. Harry absently looked at his watch and remembered that he still didn't have one. He recalled that in his study there was a trunk with some belongings of the last owner he still neglected to look through. Maybe there would be a wristwatch that would be working at least until he bought a new one.

In the trunk, time didn't have much meaning to Harry. Dobby and Winky had always reminded him about his lessons with Dumbledore, they woke him up every day so he could begin his training. He wasn't even sure what day today was. He thought that it was Friday because Dumbledore came at Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and it will be three days till his next visit.

It was quiet outside. Harry looked up from the passage in the book, the night was going to be a beautiful one. The window was slightly ajar and he frowned when he heard familiar sound of someone apparating nearby. First he had thought that it was someone from the Order, change of shift or something, but then he heard two more people apparating. He thought that both minders could apparate away or that three people apparated nearby and he didn't like the possibilities of the second theory.

The noise from the Dursleys TV from downstairs seemed very annoying. Usually when he had his lessons with the Headmaster the sounds were cut off with a silencing charm around his room. Harry rarely stayed long in the small bedroom after Dumbledore left and he suspected that the ward must be spelled to wear out. He turn off the lights in the room and silently neared to the window.

Looking outside, his wand in hand, he didn't notice anything unusual, anything that would suggest that something was amiss. Yet his scar did prickled during last three days. That was actually why Dumbledore left earlier today leaving Harry with the book. He did that sometimes when his attention was needed elsewhere, actually it was the second time he had left earlier. First was a week ago, he had received a note brought by Fawkes and had to leave. Dumbledore even asked Harry if he wanted to know why he was leaving but Harry still had refused to be informed about any doings in the Wizarding World. Harry liked his peace, his refuge. He knew it wouldn't last, Dumbledore knew that as well. However if Harry recalled correctly his scar had reminded about itself then, for the firs time during his normal daily activities.

Harry's scar didn't hurt anymore. He didn't feel any pain from it but he could sense foreign magic in his mind, he could recognize different "airs" around his "flame". The more he knew about Occlumency, the more he knew about his magic. Harry had started wondering if even with the experience and knowledge Dumbledore possessed would he be able to block Voldemort completely?

He had voiced his concerns to Dumbledore once and the old wizard sadly agreed with him. However not in the way Harry thought. Dumbledore had told him that he would block Voldemort out of his mind but that the connection between them would stay as long as Tom lived. Or as long as he lived, Harry added silently. It was the first time they had mentioned the Prophecy since the end of school.

He was looking intensely through the window. The feeling that something was going to happened was bugging him. The hairs on his back stood and that meant trouble, that always meant trouble.

But after a minute of starring he decided he was overreacting and was about to turn away when there was a loud thud, like something was dropped to the ground. Harry lean closer to get a better view, he thought it was on the right side of the lawn in the bushes separating number 4 from number 2. But he didn't see anything. His heart started to beat faster, he knew something was wrong, he just knew that.

Harry decided that he would go downstairs to get a better look through the kitchen window. He would leave this room for the first time in a month and a half.

As discreetly as he could manage he had closed his window, _secure all exits_, one of his books said and Harry decided that that was a very good advice. He hoped that he was getting paranoid, that nothing was going on.

Wand in his hand he quietly moved to the door, opened them slowly and stepped out to the hall. From the sounds of the television he decided that the Dursleys were downstairs.

When he was leaving his room Harry had thought that out of the corner of his eye he saw a light green light shining for a moment somewhere outside. Wards?He had hoped that if anything was going on the wards would hold. Blood wards were supposed to be the strongest possible.

He creped downstairs as quietly as possible, hoping to avoid any confrontation with his family. He was just paranoid, he kept telling himself, trying to shake the feeling of dread. The greenish light was probably from a TV or a passing car, he tried to reason with himself.

He had reached the kitchen door unnoticed. The Dursleys were indeed in the living room, watching television. All of them. They were watching some loud movie full of shooting noises.

Harry had walked into the kitchen, looked through the door back at the living room, they didn't notice him. He turned to the large window just in time to see dozens of dirty yellow strays of light zooming towards the house. He staggered backward knocking the pincer full of juice from the table in the process.

Time had slowed down.

Shocked, Harry had starred at the pincer falling to the floor as if in a perfect synchronization with the spells. The fleeting thought in his mind was that it would all be decided when the pincer hit the floor.

In the exact moment the pincer crashed splashing the juice, the foreign and unwanted magic clashed with the wards protecting Number 4, creating a blinding blue light and a tremendous thunder.

Then the house shook suddenly, and Harry was knock to the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N

I just wanted to post this chapter before HBP.

I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me – even if you didn't.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Thanks.

Thank you Treck for beta reading this chapter.

I didn't think it would be so great that people are actually reading something I wrote. And even more that you seem to like it, Big Thanks.

RR:

**fanficfreak35, ****schmanski****birthday-candles****CiA1****LiLy MaLfOy13****wiley73****YinMiltato****snow fox2000****, -never-, ****Windsib****Honor-Harrington1982****, CaptKidd, Jon, ****Weirkat****bandgsecurtiyaw****jbfritz****kliewer****, jaryli, ****Kemsy****Captain Jack Sparrow 1** – Thank you very much for your reviews.

**RaeRoark** – Thanks. I love the elves as well, they are fun to write. But I think Harry needs his friends and the support they can give him, however, we all know that even they can turn their backs on him or hurt him, even if it is out of worry. So, we will see how much of his guts will be spilled.

**alen** – I'm sorry but I am pretty sure it will be H/G, though, as I see Harry, he needs to mature fast, because Voldemort will not wait. And in a way, I sometimes think that he would be better suited with someone like Tonks. On the other hand, I think Ginny is also more mature, after all she had a rather bad first year. But is she in love with him? Did she ever loved him or was she daydreaming about Harry Potter, the boy who saved the world? She only started to know him during last year, and I think that he wasn't acting to his great hero image. And about his trunk, it's rather easy  .

**Treck** – thanks and thanks for beta reading chapter 4.

**Michael** – Thanks for your reviews. About Harry apologizing – I think he apologized for destroying things and not for blowing up at Dumbledore. He is a good lad and he doesn't walk around and destroys other people's possessions  . I was writing a part of chapter 5 when I received your review and question about how long the summer was going to last –well some time did pass already and I wont write everything day by day, until something of importance would be happening. We will discover what did he learn when he will try to use his new knowledge. I sometimes get bored when reading about Harry's training in detail (which at the moment of reading seems great) and later in the story there is actually a repeat of everything when he needs to use the knowledge.

**Damien Dumbledore** – I think it will, check the review response to alen. Thanks for reading.

**jimbuzz** – Thanks for the review and check the review response to alen.

**C. Rose** –Thanks for your review. I can say and it will be true in my story from now on  that Blood magic needed to bind the Elves to Harry is only required when the Elves are forced to serve humans not asked and made their own choice. They might have their own rituals that not require Harry's participation or knowledge but never use them because of who they are. And here comes Dobby. Because he is Dobby he bonded himself to Harry with great enthusiasm.

**Ryudo** – Wow, I am on C2 groups now, cool. I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and leave many reviews. Thanks.

**Shadowed Rain**s – Thanks for your review. I think that the 'next' button is malfunctioning, I am working to fix it.

**Rkhiara** – Thanks for the offer. I will mail you as soon as I'll be back from my parents.

**DaRedDragon** – Thanks for the review. Look at my response to Alan. I know I cant satisfy everyone but I will try to make things interesting.


	5. Chapter 05

As we all know this is AU fic now.

I will add few information from HBP but here Harry has his own problems and Voldemort will be dealt with differently.

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path**

Chapter 05 …it all begins…, again

The mess that the kitchen was in, had never been seen before in a perfect house of Number 4, Privet Drive. None, of all the cabinets in the kitchen were in place. Some were laying, some leaning against each other at different angles. The floor was covered with glass and other kitchen equipment. Surprisingly the windows were still intact.

When the dust settled Harry had crawled from beneath the china cabinet that fortunately was laying partly on the table, therefore he hadn't been injured to much. His only visible injury, a little blood running from above his left eyebrow, was from few Aunt Petunia's precious plates that had smashed on his head.

If he was a muggle he would be reading in the morning paper that there was a gas explosion on Privet Drive. However, Harry knew better, he could feel his scar more intensely.

The light had gone out and when his eyes adjusted, Harry could see clearly what was happening when he looked outside.

He sucked his breath in fright. As far as he could count, there were over fifteen figures in black robes. _Paranoid my ass_. He thought angrily and did the only thing an average Harry Potter would do, in spite of everything he had been learning this summer, he rushed to the door to face the attackers.

He had just left the kitchen when a furious shout made him stop. Looking around Harry saw Vernon Dursley storming to the door as well. He passed Harry on his way, not even noticing him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he spluttered, "I'M CALLING POLICE THIS INSTANT"

In his hand he was carrying a polo bat, Harry wondered briefly how come he did find one that quickly and also, that, that was bloody useless against the Death Eaters.

Harry's eyes winded when he comprehended what his uncle was about to do.

"NO!" He shouted and rushed after him, unfortunately Vernon Dursley was already opening the door while screaming insults all the time.

When the door was opened and Vernon looked around his ranting stopped and he gasped frightened, the bat only a moment ago in his hand felt to the floor. The Death Eaters reacted immediately and with screams of rage fired few spells in his direction.

Harry noticed that one of them shoot the horrific green light and without thinking he jump and pushed his uncle to the side. He didn't have time to think that he was now in the entrance and directly in front of the combination of colorful spells heading his way, among them one green that could be his end.

When the spells neared the house there was a loud clang and again the blue beam of light shone around the place where the spells hit and most of them were repelled, except for one. The Killing Curse passed the light and was still nearing. Harry just stood there overwhelmed, his mind blank. Small relief he felt was that the wards seemed to hold, the Death Eaters couldn't get through. He thought he heard the cloaked figures cry triumphantly and he was sure he heard his aunt screaming in the hall.

Unfortunately for the attackers his luck was still with him or the wards were stronger then the Death Eaters had thought, because, or the Killing curse was totally off the target or when crossing the wards it changed direction, it struck the facade of the building near the door. The wall cracked under the spell but other then that nothing happen.

Suddenly Harry was jerk backward by the arm and the front door was slammed shut. He thought it funny that the door were closed in the faces of the Death Eaters, like they were some annoying phonebook sellers.

He heard someone mentioned wards outside and thought that they would probably go back to what they were doing before uncle Vernon interrupted them, bringing them down.

Someone tugged on his sleeve again and he looked down at the pale and frightened face of his aunt, Petunia. She was clutching to him like he was her last hope. And in a trembling and frightened whisper asked a question that he somehow knew she would.

"It's him, isn't it? It's the one that killed Lilly and Mum and Dad."

Harry felt confused for the moment, but than realized that she was probably talking about hers and his mum's parents. The thought that Voldemort took his grandparents as well angered Harry to the point that he could feel his core pulsing. _Another reason to get rid of the monster_. As if he didn't have enough of them.

He locked his eyes with hers and nodded sadly.

Harry wasn't sure if Voldemort was coming but many of his followers would definitely be enough to finish them off. And only he could use magic, his relatives were defenseless.

Harry was already thinking what they could do when his aunt's pleading voice reached him again.

"But you can stop them, you, you did it before, right?" She was trembling terribly. Harry was astonish when he looked at her again, she was more than twenty years older then he, always so cold and hateful and now, she looked like a first year girl who had lost herself in the dungeons. He looked from her to uncle Vernon. His uncle was getting up slowly from where he fell pushed by Harry. He was still red faced but his eyes were wide and something like comprehension drawn on his face.

Vernon was looking at his wife more frightened of her reaction than the flashing lights that were coming at him just a few seconds ago.

He looked around, his beautiful house was ruined everything was a mess. He focused at the man that his Petunia was clutching to, first he thought that that was one of those freak friends from his nephew's school or that freaking teacher who was supposed to come to teach him some freak stuff without them noticing.

They had so wonderful summer by then. His nephew hadn't been bothering them, his Dudders had qualified for the important tournament just a week ago and he was thinking of buying a new car soon.

Unfortunately that man was his nephew, he recognized him when the man looked at him with that cursed green eyes of his that made you so uncomfortable. He had some blood smeared on the left side of his face.

But other than that, he didn't look like the delinquent he remembered. The person in front of his wife stood tall and strong, the last untouched presence in his ruined house. It looked strikingly natural and right that his Petunia was pleading with this man to save them. He felt sick at the thought that his life might be in the hands of his freak nephew.

He looked at his son. His Dudders was crouched near the door to the living room. Poor boy looked terrified, no wonder, their freaking m..magic had hurt his son the most, bastards. How dare they come to his house and threaten his family! That was probably that brat's fault! Everything was his fault, that little prick! They should put him in the cupboard without food and drink, for a week! He will see to that! He would set him straight, that was his doing! He would…

Suddenly the house was illuminated with the bright light. It shook again, although, not as much as the first time.

Harry registered that the light was blue again. It meant Blood Magic. They wanted to get him. Voldemort never tried this big assault before.

Everything was in the open. Harry didn't know if they were here to bring down the wards and capture him or just kill him.

But what about the Muggles, surely they would see and hear the lights and explosions. Unless they were repelled by the wards created by the Death Eaters. He thought he saw green light outside when he was leaving his room. Green light in wards was for.., he thought hard, blue was definitely blood magic, he remembered, that orange was for silence, and green, green was for…, Harry grunted in frustration, he couldn't remember.

The house shook again, Harry looked at his uncle, he was getting purple again, that was a sign that he would be screaming soon. His aunt was holding to him for dear life. He had to keep them safe, as long as they were safe, the wards should stand.

_His trunk, that would do it!_

"UP!" Harry shouted urgently to Dudley and uncle Vernon, who lost his balance again when the house shook.

"To my room, quickly. You will be safe there."

"NOW HEAR THIS BOY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO.." Roared his uncle. The house shook for the fourth time.

Vernon fell again but Harry stood on his feet not even noticing. His angry, blazing eyes pinning his uncle to the floor.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS RIGHT NOW!" He said through the gritted teeth.

"YOU CAN SHOUT AT ME ALL YOU WANT LATER. BUT NOW… GET! TO! MY! ROOM!"

Harry didn't have time to fight two battles at the same time. He was very close from stunning them. His thoughts were already wondering how to fight the Death Eaters till the Order and Dumbledore would come. The Ministry should be alerted by then with so much magic performed there and him being the only wizard in the neighborhood. Maybe he had to perform the magic in the house to alert them. It would be his fourth warning, knowing Fudge they might even sent some Aurors to arrest him. That actually would be great in his situation.

Harry looked around wondering what spell should he use, then decided to do something useful and with some flicks of his wrist and few muttered words he sealed the door with all shutting spells he could remember and add an unbreakable charm to the door itself. After a second the wall was repaired as well and strengthened with another charm.

When he looked back to his family, he was surprised that Uncle Vernon didn't argue with him, took Aunt Petunia and Dudley and were heading quickly up the stairs.

Harry took on a trot and repeated the procedure on the back door and after a thought a door to the garage.

When he reached his room the Dursleys were already inside. With him there, it was pretty crowded. In normal situation it would be comical to see all the Dursleys in a little room trying to stay as away from the window as possible. Dudley was even seating on his trunk, only that should be indication how scared they were. It would be funny but Harry was just as scared as they were, probably even more, he actually fully understood their situation.

Even after over a month of training and reading about battle and duel strategies, he almost got himself killed reacting without thinking when the attack started. He was saved by luck again but how long that luck was going to stay with him.

xxxxxxxxxx

"SQUAD ONE, FOLLOW MY LEAD!' shouted the tall, burly looking Auror, directing his wand at the nearest group of dark cloaked figures. "CLEAR THE PATH AND SECURE THE ENTRANCE" he ordered, "AND WHERE ARE THE BLOODY REINFORCEMENTS!"

"FIRE AT WILL, UNFORGIVABLES ALLOWED!" He shouted again.

The Aurors didn't even blink, they knew that the war begun again, most of them had fought in the first war and remembered that in battle very often you killed or you died. It usually depended on how deadly your spell had been. The order meant that they could use Dark Arts, and as Aurors they knew some of more lethal Dark spells if needed.

Firing the array of spells they pushed the Death Eaters back few feet, away from the entrance to the main castle.

The Azkaban had been finally attacked. It was a small island the prison took almost half of it. It was accessible only from the south-west beach, the rest of the island had a very high cliff. No one could fly on a broom to the prison, the wards kept them from flying higher then five feet.

The entrance to the main part of the island had been guarded by two big Gate Towers. The Main Castle, which was a prison, had been surrounded with eleventh Towers. The wall with the cliff created a natural square. The cliffs had been its natural defenses leaving only a short front wall with one entrance door from the south-west.

"SQUAD TWO!" The commanding Auror shouted again, shooting as many spells as possible all the time "CONJURE OBSTACLES TO SLOW THIS DEATH EATERS AND ANIMATE THAT LEFTOVERS FROM THE SECOND SOUTH-WEST TOWER AND…"

He ducked under a crushed wall when the purple spell hit it and cracked the remaining of the Aurors' first base on the island some more.

"…DIRECT THEM AT THAT SECOND GROUP, THERE" he pointed to the south, to the first South-West Tower and further down to the South Tower "TWO AUROR SQUADS ARE UNDER HEAVY ATTACK THERE! BUT LEAVE THE WAY TO ESCAPE FOR THE DEATH EATERS! THERE ARE TO MANY OF THEM TO HANDLE WITHOUT HELP!"

"YES, SIR!" shouted back few wizards who were crouched by the near boulder and moved back to the group they came from to pass the orders.

The situation wasn't good, they were under attack for about forty minutes and lost both of the South Gate-Towers, the only public known way to get to the Azkaban Island. Out of forty Aurors recently added to the Azkaban Guard Squad they lost three and with six from his original guard they had lost nine good men already.

And by the look of things there were over a hundred and thirty Death Eaters, maybe more, plus nearly four hundred prisoners and over three hundred of them known for dark activities and the Dementors who didn't come to help them yet, it was a miracle they were still fighting.

All thanks to their Chief Auror who grilled his man with daily simulations.

Sixth class Auror Jonathan P. Withers had been the Chief Auror of Azkaban Guard for eleven years. He was a combatant from the first war and had been promoted here by Fudge.

That was the official version, the true was he had been sent here because of his opinion about some of the newly elected Minister's actions, mainly about cutting positions and funds on the defense after the fall of Tom Riddle.

He was a friend of Alastor Moody and, even if not a part of Dumbledore's Order, he knew about them a lot and often had sent some of his Aurors or went himself to aid them.

Jonathan had been one of the chief Aurors answering only to the head of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister during the First Dark Rising. He was one of those who believed what Dumbledore and James' kid said about Riddle last year.

For over a year the Dementors had been restless. Dementors had always been easily tempted. As far as he knew, the main agreement between them and the Ministry was that while here they wouldn't be subjected to The Patronus Charms and could feed themselves with as many happy memories as they could find without kissing anyone with no Ministry warrant.

He was shocked when he heard about the attack near London last year. He had talked to Alastor about it and found out that they were repelled by young Potter kid, a fifteen years old. What was worrying him was that they didn't attack anyone else, wizard or muggle, nearby. That meant that they were ordered to attack the kid directly not just roaming in the neighborhood.

It was very hard to count the dementors. To every wizard they looked the same. It was believed that there were over five hundreds of them. Jonathan suspected that they were leaving Azkaban sometimes, more often recently. That could only mean that they were discussing some treaty with Riddle. They were the darkest known creatures after all.

"DONNOR!" He shouted, and after a moment a black man appeared to his left.

"Sir!" Donnor said shooting few spells at the retreating and regrouping Death Eaters.

"Did anyone arrived yet?" Chief Auror asked his second in command.

"I left McClay guarding the Aurors Escape."

The Aurors Escape was a secret way to the Azkaban, known only by a handful of men outside of the Auror Guard Squad. It was a passageway near the North Tower and allowed a escape for the Aurors if needed or could provide the way in when help would arrive.

In all the history of Azkaban Prison it was never used to abandon the Island.

"WATCH OUT" shouted someone from Donnor's left and the big man dodged just in time when the powerful spell blasted the rock he was hiding behind. In a moment the rock vanished more spells were shoot at him.

In the other time and place it would be entrancing to watch the man dodge other curses with incredible agility, some of the spells hit his hastily created shields or conjured objects. And he with natural easy moved through the battlefield nearing his commander again.

Jonathan didn't even spare a second to look at Donner, all of his men were trained that way, instead he tried to locate the attacker and sent in that direction his most powerful reducto.

After a few second Donnor appeared on his right and continued his report as if nothing happened.

"The Demmentors Sir, they stayed inside and never responded to our call." He said firing curse after curse in the direction of the death eaters. If the help wouldn't arrive soon they would be overruled.

Jonathan looked to the South Tower, the squads fighting there still stood, animated objects - the animals and few golems - were the main concern for the Death Eaters, leaving his Aurors' some breath and a chance to regroup. But the Death Eaters didn't back to much and suddenly he realized what that meant. He was coming. Riddle was coming.

They needed Dumbledore, only he would be able to stop him from succeeding. With Voldemort there they were doomed. And he knew that he would have to try and stop him himself.

But they weren't dead yet. As a chief Auror he wouldn't surrender. With a new determination he started firing every curses, hexes and jinxes he could think of.

"Get our men out from the Main Castle, it is possible that the Demmentors have sided with the Death Eaters. We have to send at least ten man to the south group and if needed evacuate all of them to the East Tower. Seal or destroy the South Tower if you think the Death Eaters would break through." He ordered and resumed his attack without waiting for a replay.

A moment later a young, blond Auror appeared in the spot where Donnor just left.

"McClay!" shouted Jonathan, "Great! How many Aurors!" He felt hopeful. Finally some help. It should be most of the Aurors. He knew it was risky to send so many but under the circumstances he wouldn't left anyone unnecessary behind. Azkaban didn't fall in the first war and it wouldn't fell under his command. He thought grimly.

"Three dozens Sir." Young Auror looked confused.

"WHAT! The Ministry sends less then forty Aurors!" It couldn't be.

"They are not the Aurors, Sir!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours earlier.

Grimmuald Place.

"Who reported this?" Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody barked.

People were standing around the table in the kitchen of their headquarter. Few maps were scattered on said table.

Various people were pointing to different parts of the maps. After almost two months of relatively quiet summer it started again. Many suspected Death Eaters abandoned their work after today's lunch and vanished. Just few minutes ago the watch-guards near the Azkaban reported massive group of cloaked figures heading in the direction of the island, carrying boats and something resembling magic carpets.

"McLeach and Johannson." Someone answered. "Johannson just left to inform Minevra and call Albus."

"Where is Albus?" Asked Lupin.

"He is with Potter." A voice answered.

"No, he left after we informed him that the Death Eater had left their work" Hestia Jones said, "he should be at the Ministry. He said he will alert the Aurors to be ready if anything happens tonight."

"Well it definitely is happening." Muttered a voice.

"Quiet!" Moody ordered, "We all know that this was going to happen. Call all the available members, be ready in ten minutes."

Everyone moved to do what they were preparing for since Voldemort came back.

"Weasley" Moody called to Bill "Go and alert Fletcher's cousin that we will need a transport for about fifty and then prepare yourself, we don't know if we would have to cross the wards or if they would be destroyed. If they are destroyed that means that he is with them."

Bill nodded and left immediately.

"Lupin, you refresh your knowledge, you are the second best with wards." Remus nodded and left to the library to check what wards were put around the Prison.

"Molly you know what to do, prepare beds and needed potions, call Poppy here. First ward we will destroy will be anti-portkey one. Distribute emergency portkeys."

Molly nodded and started to move out of the kitchen.

"You!" Moody shouted to Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "Make yourself useful and help your mother, magic allowed today!"

They were standing near the wall far away from the entrance. They thought they were forgotten and didn't want to remind the elders about their presences. The young ones watched everything with horrified fascination. There were orders to make the beds for the injured, these people were preparing for a battle, and were expecting causalities. The young adults were standing shocked as if they didn't register what Moody just said.

"Oh! Children come with me, quickly." They didn't protest when their mother called them that and obediently followed her from the kitchen. When they were leaving they heard Moody barking more orders to people.

"Where is Shacklebalk and Tonks?"

"Ministry" someone said.

"Jones go fetch them and Artur as well."

"Vance go and bring the lads, and tell them to take their toys, move!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"I thought we took care of the brat's watcher!" bark the irritated Death Eater.

"Who the hell was that man! There supposed to be no one with him, apart from the muggles!" He said the name as if it were something unworthy mentioning.

"He definitely knew what we were doing." Argued another. "But Master sent as here to destroy the WARDS!" he shouted "So concentrate on your task." He fired a spell that connected with the dome surrounding the house.

"What about that man?"

"We will kill him and the boy when we get inside."

"We should get rid of the apparation wards first." Said another Death Eater firing his own spell.

"Look at the windows, they are still intact, there must be some charms on them as well" Yet another dark wizard pointed out.

"The boy is probably already scared to death. We should shoot at the Blood Magic wards again. The whole building is shaking after that. Maybe something will fall on his head and do our job here and then quickly join our Master." The first Death Eater said again.

The rest prepared themselves to try and destroy the Blood Magic wards again.

"_SPATIUM VACUUM_" all the Death Eaters shouted in unison.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are we save here, boy?" his uncle asked nervously.

Harry balanced himself against the door after the house shook again.

"Not yet. Look, I will hide you in the place where I have been staying whole summer."

They were looking at him with wired looks. "Don't play with us, You were staying here! What the hell are you talking about!"

"Well, I did and I didn't." Harry said walking to the window to peek outside. Death Eaters were scattered in a semi circle and simultaneously shooting yellow spells at the building.

_Maybe I could strengthen the wards somehow, before help arrives._ He thought. _I need to do something, come on Dursleys help me this once._

Harry decided to add the same charms to the window and wall as he did downstairs.

"I've been spending the summer in this trunk." He pointed to the trunk Dudley had been sitting on. His cousin immediately leapt from his sitting position as if burned.

"You lost it, don't you! How on earth do you think we would fit in, in that thing! I've had enough, I'm going downstairs!" His uncle spluttered. "Bloody idiot…"

"Is this like James'? Do you have a room in there?" His aunt spoke for the first time since she pleaded with him to save them.

All the occupants of small bedroom looked at her with opened mouths.

"Mum?"

"Petunia dear what are you talking about? Surely you don't think…"

"Did my dad had one of those?"

For the first time in his life Harry had heard his aunt talk about his father without the usual loath in her voice. She even called him by his name. Harry wondered how much did she really know about the Wizarding World.

"Yes. There is a safe room in there." He said after a minute.

"How can we get in?" His aunt asked again before uncle Vernon could say anything.

His uncle and cousin were looking at her as if they saw her for the first time.

"I'm not going in there." Dudley whined.

"Petunia honey you must not be feeling well. You don't expect us to do what he says." Vernon said angrily gesturing in Harry's direction. "He probably only wants us out of his way to destroy the house!"

Harry couldn't believe it, destroy the house? "The bloody house is being destroyed right now!" He seethed, and if to prove him right the building shook again. "What do you think they are doing!" He pointed to the window.

"You are so stupid, Vernon." Harry spat.

"Are you so prejudice that you will endanger the lives of your family only because you hate me or who I am!" Harry said livid. "I am a bloody wizard, and right now, I am your only help! Stop wasting my time and get into the bloody trunk!" He could feel the magic vibrating in the room. His flame, core was pulsing inside of him. Sparks were dancing before his eyes.

"Where the bloody hell are they!" He said thinking about the Order or that damn Ministry.

His relatives stepped away from him frightened. They could see when someone was out of they league, even if they couldn't feel the magic like the wizards did, they did see a slight glow emerging from Harry. His presence literally filled the small room. Few things that fell to the floor because of the earlier jolts, were magically lifted into the air again.

They were sure he had lost his mind, he was muttering to himself!

Harry took a deep breath and tried a few calming techniques to get himself under control.

"Listen, if you touch this switch, here under the lid and move it to the right you will be transported inside." They didn't dare to question him this time. "You will be safe there and I will let you know when to get out."

"Err, there is a bathroom and kitchen if you are hungry and some rooms you could use if you want to sleep. Please go." He said trying to be as calm as possible. It would be easier if the house didn't shook every few minutes.

They didn't say anything. All of them were looking at each other. His uncle was purple again but kept his mouth shut. Dudley was keeping his hands behind himself shielding his butt, he was trying to put himself as far from the trunk as possible.

The house shook again, they could hear some shouts from the attackers outside but inside, the room was deadly quiet.

Aunt Petunia moved first, slowly she turned to the trunk and reached with her hand to put it in the place where her nephew said.

"Petunia don't…" Her husband said, albeit weakly. She looked at him and tried to reassure him that it was alright.

Taking the deep breath she put her hand on the switch and pushed it to the right.

Nothing happened.

She was still standing in her nephew bedroom when she opened her eyes.

He was looking at his trunk confused. "What the… I gave you permeation." He muttered frowning. She watched him as he moved silently to the trunk. "It said that all you need is my agreement. Maybe I…" He touched the trunk and it lighted suddenly with bluish aura for a few seconds.

"Oh. Well, Try again."

She took a deep breath again but before she could do anything Dudley shouted.

"What about as?"

Harry looked at him. Suddenly it hit him that if his aunt disappeared he would have a hard time convincing his cousin and uncle to do what she did.

"Okay. Uncle Vernon, Dudley please touch aunt Petunia while she is doing this." Hopefully it would work.

His uncle shoot him a death glare but did what Harry asked without complaining, as did Dudley.

After she touched the switch they all vanished.

"Notice me not!" Harry almost shouted when he remembered what the green light in the wards meant. He froze. "Damn, we are cut out."

"Dobby!"

Little elf appeared to his right.

"Dobby, please seal the library, the study, my bedroom and the potion lab. I don't want them to go in there. But help them if they need anything else."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir."

"And Dobby please bring me that blue book, about wards, I was reading."

Harry was sure he could strengthen the wards from within the house, or maybe he could even add his own while waiting for help.

He wasn't going to rush outside again. He was so stupid, if it wasn't for his uncle he would be probably dead by than.

_Secure your castle, all ways in and out must be monitored, check wards, add ones against fire…, attack unnoticed if you can…, confuse your opponents by misleading them about your number…_

He was reciting what he could remember from his readings about defending while waiting for Dobby. _What take him so long_.

As if on cue the little elf appeared.

"I is sorry Harry sir, but his relatives are very disturbed and are screaming at Winky and Dobby, here is the book."

"I'm sorry Dobby, I can't go right now and sort them out, if they wouldn't stop, then put them to sleep or something, tell them you can use magic, that should help." Harry said while flipping through the book. The light, from the moon and spells that were constantly shooting at the house, was enough to read.

Dobby looked as if he would say something but only nodded and left with a quiet pop.

"Check wards." Harry muttered, his hands were shaking.

Why no one had tried to check on him, surly they had some means informing them if someone was trying to breach the wards around Number Four. Maybe they came but were repelled by the wards that the Death Eaters put. But where was Dumbledore, he would see trough them.

This time he didn't go chasing after any mysteries and looking for adventure. The 'adventure' came to him and he had that unpleasant feeling that it would be long time till help would arrive.

Harry found the spell he was looking for. The basic one to determine what wards were put around the specific area.

He quietly looked through the window again.

Eighteen.

There were eighteen of them, shooting spells from this side of the house.

His eyes winded and he dashed through the hall to look through the window in his aunt and uncle bedroom.

Twenty.

The backyard was filled with the dark wizards as well.

Voldemort had sent almost forty of his Death Eaters there.

He came back to the hall and lighted his wand to see clearly.

The spell was an easy one, just the flip and swish of the wand and a incantation. The wards would show, represented by colours.

Harry did the spell and the array of colour appeared around him.

He concentrated on the most important ones.

Yellow, light and dark, the apparition and portkey. The Portkey one was flicking. Harry prayed they didn't have portkeys that would bring them inside.

He would put his own apparition ward, he would try at least.

Blue, the blood magic, the light was also flickering with every shake of the house. They were concentrating on them, then.

He could recognize few that were probably put by the Death Eaters, the silencing wards were orange, 'notice me not' were green, the pinkish colour represented repelling wards.

He decided to put his own wards around the house. He read about them a lot lately and had tried the wand movements, incantations and learned which runes to use to make them permanent.

He could do it!

And then he would attack the Death Eaters.

xxxxxxxxxx

McClay ducked lower behind a boulder. "Not all of them are Aurors Sir."

"What are you talking about!" Chief Auror shouted back. Another attack party? But how did they know about the Aurors Escape?

"Its 'Mad-Eye' Moody and there is also Auror Shackleback, they said that Dumbledore send them, Sir."

"And where is Dumbledore?"

"He is leading the Aurors from the south to the Gate Towers." He heard a gruff voice answered him from his left.

Alastor Moody was walking towards the Chief Auror, his normal eye looking at him but his magical one scanning dusty surroundings and shooting spells in the direction of his liking. Knowing him, every spell met its target.

"His probably here!" shouted Jonathan over the noises of battle as a greeting.

"We know!" shouted Alastor back dodging from the curse speeding his way. "Dementors?"

"No response, probably with him."

"Can you seal the Castle."

"Only from inside."

"Damn, how can you stand that Dementors' cold."

"No happy memories, friend."

"Alastor, how many can you send to the other side, there." he pointed to the South Tower.

"What are the means to get there?" The scared Auror asked, securitizing the area between their position and the South Tower.

"Tower passages, behind the Main Castle." Jonathan pointed behind himself to the North Tower.

Moody watched what was going on near the South Tower. The Animated figures were dealt with already and the Death Eaters were pushing the defenders back. The Aurors were hardly keeping the dark wizards from forcing their way closer to the Main Castle.

Suddenly a group of new Aurors emerged from the Tower and joined the fierce battle, but even with their help they wouldn't hold too long.

"Two dozens. You need some people here to watch the Entrance to the Prison, I will leave those who can produce a corporal Patroni."

"Good." He agreed. "We could use young Potter here, I've heard that he could produce a corporal Patronus last year." Jonathan said half-joking, half-curious.

Moody snorted "The lad repelled a hundred of the beast in his third year, yeah we could use him here."

The Chief Auror didn't show how surprised he was. It was not the time for that. He was still shooting spells at the approaching enemies.

"Boy!" Moody barked to the young Auror, "I'm going with you, move!" and to Jonathan he said "Butterbeer in Rosmetta's?"

"Only if Min will come." Jonathan replied with a smirk.

"You old perv." Alastor laughed and retreated after McClay.

The battle heated when the new wave of the Death Eaters attacked. Hopefully with the help of the Order they would hold until Dumbledore and the Aurors arrived.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We have to assume that they breach the Gate Towers." Albus said to Remus and Arthur.

They, with all the available British Aurors, were heading to the Azkaban Prison. They were swimming on Ministry boats. Present Order members were wearing robes in the similar colour to the Aurors to keep them from confusing each other during the battle. Albus had informed the Minister that he had already sent some of his friends to help. Cornelius didn't dare to protest.

"Bill's last message said that the portkey wards were modified to allow leaving the place. And that only repelling wards were destroyed." Arthur Weasley said. "It looks like You-Know-Who was in a hurry to get inside. Do you think that he wants to claim the island for himself."

"Unfortunately it is possible. It is easy to defend, but that is also our hope, that the defenders will stand till we arrive."

"We still don't know what the purpose one of the potions Severus had made was. My friend in the Department of Mysteries said that one of the rarely used ingredients from it was a part to the potion binding Dementors to the Azkaban."

"But I thought…"

"Dementors are bonded to a place, with a special potion Department of Mysteries provides." Remus clarified "That's how they were bonded to Hogwarts after Sirius escaped."

"But don't they emanate dark magic? It could corrupt…" Arthur asked.

"That was the reason I fought with Cornelius over this. It wasn't good for students and the school."

"Professor, we are nearing the island." The Auror in charge said.

"Thank you Mr. Walters." Dumbledore said conversationally. "How is Emily doing?"

"Thank you sir, grandma is lively as ever."

"Excellent. Send my best regards."

"Now," he said more business like, "prepare your men, we don't know if they left someone to guard the dock."

"How far ahead Alastor is with his group, Remus?"

"Half an hour. Arthur did we check everything, I mean I feel that we are missing something."

"Everything is alright Remus, Moly will be checking with Arabella every fifteen minutes. Harry is probably eating dinner by now. Also, if anything happens we would be hearing from Fletcher, he wouldn't dare to leave his post again." Arthur finished with a small smile of reassurance.

When they passed the fog that surrounded the island permanently, they gasped at what met their eyes.

The small cottage near the shore, that had been a checking point, had been burned to ashes. But the reason that they had gasped was up the small hill, roughly two hundred feet behind the burned building.

The two Gate Towers that were guarding the entrance to the island were burning as well. The fire was illuminating the area with the eerie light. In the distance, up where the Prison stood they could see a faint glow of spells. That's where they were heading to the heart of the battle.

For millennia The Gate Towers had been standing about fifty feet from each other creating a narrow passage between them. The island in that place was narrowing to the point that the only way into the island was between those towers.

And they stood cracked, bending to each other in defeat. The dark smoke and bright flames were licking smoldered stone and shooting high over the Towers, battling in the sky.

It looked like a gateway to hell and the forces gathered on the shore knew that they probably were. They knew they had to go through that passage and what lay behind was the one thing most of them hoped to never endurance again. War.

xxxxxxxxxx

The book said that the wards without the runes should stand for no less then ten hours. Harry decided he wouldn't add runes to make them permanent. Firstly he wasn't sure where exactly he should put them. Secondly running around the house and scribing the magical sings on the floors and walls would take too much time.

The wards were put in each room separately. Harry didn't know if he would manage to put just one ward around the whole house.

The old wards were still holding. They had been keyed to allow certain people in but he didn't know how to key those people to his wards, therefore he shut the house completely.

After endless task of casting spells, reinforcing existing ones on windows and adding new to the walls, Harry slumped exhausted in the hall. Finally the first floor was secured. He couldn't think of anything else to add.

He was covered in plaster and dust, sweating purposely. His hairs were sticking to his face, even if he did create any wards earlier, constructing them around a selected area wasn't easy. Before he succeeded he had to try some of the more complicated repeatedly and the Death Eater weren't helping.

_When the ward is created it usually is accompanied by a beam of light around that area. _

When Harry did create one the Death Eaters usually concentrated on shooting spells in that direction. The house shook more and more. Many times Harry landed on the floor and had to start all over again. But he was satisfied with what he had done, nobody had got inside.

He was only more concerned about the house itself, he did many repairing charms. Every now and than a wall, a ceiling or a floor cracked. Privet Drive was probably holding only by magic by then and he didn't know how long it would last.

When the Death Eaters saw that the house was receiving additional wards, they were shouting in frustration. The attacks, however, never wavered. He saw some of the wizards resting while others were shooting spells and they always increased after he warded yet another room.

He didn't know how much time had passed, it was dark outside, the night wasn't over. He was exhausted, he didn't think he was so exhausted even after his four year and a brother wand incident, but he knew he had to do something. The house looked like it would cracked any minute and the Death Eaters never slowed in their assault.

He knew he had to attack them somehow, but rushing outside, when he was considerably safe inside, was out of the question.

Harry moved stealthily into the kitchen, maneuvering around the laying furniture. He crept quietly to the window and peaked outside. Even disillusioned he was afraid they would somehow see him.

The normal offensive spells were unacceptable. The Death Eaters would see the lights of the spells and concentrate on the spot where the spells were shoot from. And Harry knew that if they did that it would be easier to make a hole in the wards. His attackers didn't thought of that till then and he didn't want to remind them.

He wondered if his uncle had a gun, they wouldn't see the bullets and wouldn't know how to defend against that kind of attack. Than he had an idea.

Looking frantically around for the right object, finally, Harry grabbed a spoon from the floor and crouching by the window started cutting it with the severing charm and transfiguring it into a small bullets. At first he thought about conjuring stones but he was afraid that he couldn't do that properly and it would probably take a long time to actually do it. Than he wanted to transfigure something into the stones but couldn't find the right material.

_The easiest solutions are usually the most proficient_. He had read somewhere.

Transfiguring wood into a stone was harder than just changing the shape of the same matter. And metal bullets would be equally deadly if not more.

He paused for a minute, he was just creating weapon to intentionally harm someone. But the thought was very fleeting, and left him immediately when the house shook again.

Harry knew that the blood magic was falling. They were systematically weakening it for how many hours he didn't know. And forty wizards shooting the same spells over and over again were a threat to even the strongest wards.

After another shook Harry heard a loud crack and a falling window in the living room.

Outside the Death Eaters roared with triumph.

Harry dashed to the room and saw that indeed the window was destroyed and the glass shattered. Without a thought he muttered a reparo and added every strengthening spell he could remember.

The angry growl of so many people was frightening but Harry had a satisfied smirk for a moment. _Just wait a minute and I will give you what you deserve._

He returned to transfiguring some more bullets with new vigor. When he had a dozen or so Harry dashed upstairs to shoot with his new ammunition.

He smiled to himself, no one would see the banishing charm it didn't have any light when performed. The only problem he had was, from where should he shoot them? He would have to vanish a part of the window or something.

Still invisible he went inside the spare bedroom on the floor and put his weapons near the window.

The shaking of the house was getting more intense.

Just before vanishing a part of the window there, he remembered about one other ward.

With a sweated hands he looked through his book and found the one.

He was going to perform the notice-me-not ward. The ward itself was very difficult to do and he only skimmed through it when he was reading the book.

But it could give him the possibility of a clear shoot.

Exhausted he read about the ward again and again until he was sure that he could do it. After a time and he manage to create a notice-me-not ward on a whole window. When checked with a checking spell it seemed to be working.

He took a deep breath and as silently as he could he opened it. The noise outside got immediately louder, some of the Death Eaters were laughing and joking what would they do to him when they got inside. He didn't hear them earlier. Harry thought he heard someone mentioning Azkaban and realized that that was the reason no one came and checked on him, some battle was taking place there.

The Dursleys backyard looked like a picnic place, the Death Eaters who weren't attacking the house, were sitting in groups in a conjured chairs, drinking butterbeer.

Harry gasped horrified when he saw few bodies laying on the lawn. Poor muggles didn't have a chance.

So far nobody saw him, with a determinant glint in his eyes he added a disillusion charms on his bullets, took few in his hand and with a sharp flip of his wand shoot them in the direction of the sitting Death Eaters.

He screamed when magic burned his hand but nobody heard him. Two of the Death Eaters fall to the floor with a thud. Two more screamed horribly, one catching his right arm, the other his stomach.

Pandemonium erupted around the place, they were shooting spells in all directions, hexing bushes and few even each other. The Death Eaters never regarded themselves friends, not many knew with whom they were working, after all they were wearing masks. Everyone was suspicious of everyone. Some of the ones that were station in front of the house came running to see what was going on.

Harry just stood petrified, looking through the window. He was looking at the two, who were laying silently on the lawn. He had just killed them. He knew they were Death Eaters, but he had just killed them. They were dead.

He could feel his hand was swelling a little from the burn. He looked at the floor where the rest of the bullets laid still visible.

There were almost every Death Eater in the backyard by then, shouting at each other, still shooting spells in the shadows.

And than he heard her voice over the others and his blood boiled.

"What are you doing, idiots!" Bellatrix shouted. "Master gave us an order and we still didn't finish it. So what, if he has a wizard helping him. Get back to work! And no more breaks!"

"Arghh! Shut up! Adava Kedavra!" She screamed twice at two wounded Death Eaters. That silenced rest of them as well.

The house shook again but this time Death Eaters weren't to be blamed for that.

Harry saw black dots. He could feel his magic boiling inside of him, consuming him.

All of the Death Eaters looked up at the window on the first floor. They could see a person glowing faintly in the dark, his eyes shining with fire.

Many of them thought that their master came to punish them, because they didn't finished what he ordered them to do.

Harry saw that the Death Eaters looked up at him. His magic must have disbanded the wards he put on the window. Some part of him could feel the rest of the wards falling.

With one motion he grabbed the remaining bullets, waved over them with his wand once and with another sweeping motion had sent them silently speeding into the group of the Death Eaters, his eyes on one that he hated more than Voldemort himself. He WANTED her dead.

They saw him move and some hastily erected shields, some started to move behind of others, others just stood there and watched this person transfixed.

After his second wave of the wand eight corpses fell on the ground and five more screaming.

Harry's eyes connected with Bellatrix, both filled with hate beyond anything they ever felt. She stood in place his bullets scared her on the cheek.

"POTTER!" she shouted suddenly. "ADAVA KEDAVRA" she screamed.

The green beam of light shoot unbelievingly fast in his direction.

Harry, still shocked at what he had just did, managed only to stagger back a little when the curse flew through the wards directly at his head.

He never lost eye contact with her when the spell went only an inch away from him. The foul magic ruffled his hair and struck the ceiling.

The house shook again, Harry fell to the floor hitting his arm on the broken chair. This time the ceiling cracked and a part of it started to falling down. He moved as fast as he could out of the room. Unfortunately some part if it landed on his lower back and legs, he screamed in pain and frantically tried to stay conscious and get out of the room before the rest of it would fall on him. He crawled from beneath the rocks into the hall.

The Death Eaters attacked with knew vengeance, the house shook almost to the point of breaking he didn't know how long the wards would hold.

His breathing was labored, with a shaking hand he performed the checking spell and gasped when he saw that most of the wards were destroyed and the blood magic one, was very dim.

His back hurt, his legs were bleeding, he was all shaking. With much effort he crawled near the stairs to wait for his attackers to come. Thankfully the apparation wards still held, therefore, they would have to climb up the stairs. He peaked downstairs, he could see very little in the darkness but he spotted some furniture scattered around.

Harry pointed his wand at them enlarging them as much as he could, than with a great effort he tried to put the unbreakable charms on them and sticking charms to hold them in place.

He levitated one from the hall before him to create a barricade, then slumped against the wall waiting.

His head hurt, his back, his legs hurt. His burned hand hurt as well. He had problems with breathing. He couldn't think straight. He knew that he had meant to do something else to his barricade but couldn't remember what. Hours of extensive use of magic, physical and psychological exhaustion made him very close to losing his conscious.

He was sitting, slumped behind his barricade, waiting for the final attack, too tired to even think, when the house shook and the thunder roared. His greatest protection fell.

He pointed his wand down the stairs and after few seconds they started showing.

Harry with his last reserves started to shouting 'stupefy' after 'stupefy' but quickly found out that the victims of that spell were momentarily ennervated.

_He knew better spells to deal with them._

He was hexing them with severing or cutting curses. Without thinking he started using white and dark magic, he had read about.

Even if the staircase was narrow and at most two at a time attacked he was losing his battle, he didn't have energy to move and soon his barricade was destroyed.

Harry was hit with the same hex Hermione had been in the Department of Mysteries. Then someone hit him with the crucio and his world exploded with unbearable pain. The curse was lifted but Harry realized that only after a while when he heard himself still screaming.

Whilst he was losing his conscious he thought he had heard other people shouting a battle cry downstairs. Then everything went black and quiet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Some time earlier.

"Remus! Will you sit down already." Tonks cried exasperated.

She was lying on the bed nursing her bandaged arm.

"Hestia just left, you have heard that they are winning. With Dumbledore there fighting You-know-who, they were retreating already. Thankfully most of the prisoners were to weak to fight. Sit down and rest, you're injured as well." She added more softly.

"I'm a werewolf" he said for once grateful of his condition "I'll be alright in a minute."

Remus was hit with few cutting curses and the bone-breaking curse. The latter was directed at Tonks. When he tried to thrust her from the line of the curse she tripped and both of them crashed into the ground. Remus was hit by the curse and it shattered few bones in his right shoulder and few ribs. Unfortunately Tonks broke her wand arm when falling. They immediately portkeyed to the Grimmauld Place.

The cuts on Remus body had been already healed. He didn't even take the potion which meant to heal his bones, from experience he knew he would heal faster without any aid in healing, the pain was nothing compared to the transformation.

"We should have known that two months of peace was long enough to suspect something." said Tonks gloomily. "On the other hand if those two months were thanks to Harry, then he really must be a powerful wizard."

"Of course he is!" snapped Remus only half listening to what she was saying. Something was bothering him very much, something was wrong.

Remus sighed, he rarely lost his temper. He needed to be calm, that was easing his transformations.

After taking few calming breaths he said.

"I'm sorry Dora, but something is not right, I can feel it. We are missing something import." He sighed frustrated.

"I am going to talk to Molly, maybe I can help."

"Remus! Wait!" Shouted Tonks and started to move after him. He was already nearing the kitchen.

"Molly!" he said from the hallway "Molly! Do you need help with anything?"

Molly Weasley looked up from the papers scattered over the kitchen table. "Remus, you know you should rest now. Didn't you fight enough."

Remus faltered at a firm voice of Molly Weasley "I'm all right." He said more defensively than he should.

Ginny and Hermione looked up from books they were trying to read. Ron woke up hearing his favorite professor. They all were worried. An hour ago, Madam Pomfrey shushed them out, from the hastily created hospital wing, saying they had helped enough and should rest.

"There is nothing to do Remus, we are just sitting and waiting for more news." Molly said softly. "Hestia said that the battle is almost over. If you want you can go and ask Poppy if she needs any help."

"You can go as well." She said to the children.

She was very worried, after all her husband and children were currently fighting in Azkaban. And even if Hestia said that they were okay that wasn't much of the relief. She knew that You-Know-Who was there fighting with Dumbledore. She hoped Albus would chase him away and the prisoners wouldn't be freed.

In that moment Tonks entered the kitchen. "Emily just came in, she went to take a nap, but said that they are coming back and that there will be few more injured."

She then glanced at Hermione, Ginny and Ron and continued in quiet and sad voice. "We have lost Kathleen and Daniel, as well."

Tonks sat on the empty chair by the table nursing her bandaged arm.

The mood in the room dropped even more with the news. Molly's only words were 'Oh, no…' She took a quill and added two another names to a parchment on the table. As far as she knew they had lost twelve Order members by then, hopefully no more.

She didn't knew them well, but Daniel was Charlie's friend, they met in the Dragon Camp. He came back to England few months ago. She was little ashamed of herself because in the same time she felt great relief that her family was alright.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the stunned silence with mixed feelings similar to their mother.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green and the second later Alastor Moody and another man walked from it. They stumbled and Ron rushed to help them.

Moody didn't even protest. His head had been bandaged, his robes were torn in few places and he had some brushes all over his face.

"Thanks, lad." was all he said.

The other man was Moody's age. He was equally worn out with his dirty and blood strained Auror robes.

"I'll make some tea." Molly said and started bustling around the kitchen, she felt most comfortable and calm doing that.

"Thank you Molly, I am here for only a minute, I have to go to the Ministry and then back to Azkaban. I cant leave Donnor with everything now." He smiled a tired smile at Molly Weasley.

"Oh, hello Remus, Tonks." They smiled back at the man.

Some activity in the hall had caught their attention, then the fireplace turn green again.

Just when dirty and worn, but other than that, unharmed Kingsley Shackleback was coming from the fireplace Molly said

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione dears, would you check if someone need something. We will probably have a lot of work tonight."

"Yes mum."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley"

They said happy they could do something useful.

More Order members were coming to the kitchen from the hall. Everyone of them tired and with sombre expressions.

On her way out of the kitchen Ginny suddenly stopped and turned to Remus.

"Harry! Remus did someone checked on Harry." She said not even bothering to call him Professor.

Remus looked at her for a moment.

"Harry." He said quietly trying to understand what was she talking about. "Oh Merlin, Harry!"

"What about Potter?" Moody barked alert again.

"Maybe you could check on him, Professor?" Ginny asked "I mean, if you feel better."

"Ginevra." Molly scolded. "He should rest, he got hit with the curse."

"I'm almost healed, Molly" said Remus, and at the same time Ron said "I could floo to Mrs Figg and see if he is okay."

"Out of the question Ronald, you are too young." Mrs Weasley said. "Arabella is capable of contacting us in case of emergency. And you Remus, I insist that you rest. I will floo Arabella in a few minutes."

"But Mrs Figg didn't see the dementors last year." Hermione said suddenly.

And then Ginny added fearfully.

"Are you all sure that squibs are not affected by anti-muggle wards and what about repelling charms?"

"Where is Dumbledore?" Remus asked immediately.

"He is at the Ministry right now, should be here in fifteen minutes. What's going on?" Kingsley answered him.

"Hopefully nothing." Remus mumbled. "Alastor do you know if antimuggle wards work on squibs?"

"On Squibs?" the older auror narrowed his eye. Then it went wide. "Remus GO, Shackleback go with him."

He looked around the people gathered in the kitchen.

"I'll check who is capable and make them ready. Don't rush in, call us immediately if anything happens."

Remus only nodded and went to the hall, the only place where he could apparate from.

Kingsley Shacleback on his heels. Imposing auror quickly grasped the meaning of the conversation.

"Arabella's house." said Remus to the Auror and vanished with a silent pop.

They apparated to small and cosy living room. The fireplace on the main wall was lit. There were few pictures of cats or it could be kneazels, on the walls, old cupboard in the corner, a tv-set on the other side and a big, comfy sofa in the centre of the room.

Kingsley looked around, it looked nice if a little stuffed.

Arabella was nowhere to be seen. Remus immediately left the room and Kingsley followed after him.

"Remus! Kingsley! What are you doing here? Did something happened? Is it over in Azkaban?" Mrs. Figg started asking when they entered her kitchen.

The place was jammed with cats. They were laying in odd places, some sleeping, some eating from their bowls. Arabella Figg was sitting in the chair, drinking tea and looking through the window to a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood.

"Yes." Answered Kingsley "Most of the prisoners stayed where they were. Unfortunately some did escape and Dementors sided with You-Know-Who."

"Oh dear." She said quietly.

Remus moved to the window and looked outside. It was quiet. Everything seemed to be in order. But he still had the feeling that told him something was terribly wrong.

"Kingsley do you remember the spells to check if any charms are cast on the area or what wards are erected?" He asked the big Auror.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Figg asked.

'"We have to be sure that Harry is alright." The Auror told her and to Remus he said "It's a standard spell but we have to be outside."

Mrs Figg watched with wide eyes as both Order members moved to leave the house. She was terrified that her help could befor nothing. She started questioning herself if she should have walked to Harry's house to see if everything was alright. But Fletcher was on the watch.

"Merlin! Remus look at the charms. Anti-muggle, notice me not, silencing charms, confounding charms, this two I don't recognize" Shacklebolt said pointing to some flashing colours in front of them.

"This one looks like forgetfulness charm, that grey I don't recognize either." Remus said with shaky voice.

He knew he was starting to panic. He didn't felt like that since James and Lily died all those years ago. He lost everyone, he can't lose Harry. Not Harry.

"I doubt that even an owl could leave this place. Okay, the place has anti-aparation wards, Just like in Azkaban, you can portkay out but not in…" Kingsley was naming every ward he recognized oblivious to state Remus was in.

"Remus, the boy is probably there, on his own for more than four hours." He didn't said out loud what he thought had happened to Potter.

That was the last thing Remus heard before lunching himself towards Privet Drive.

Momentarily startled, big auror watched as Remus started running towards Potter's house. Only years of experience and the fact that he wasn't a small man saved them from a catastrophe. He jump on the ex-Hogwarts Professor and using his momentum and weight he pinned his colleague to the ground. Knowing he had no chance with the werewolf, he started whispering urgently, hoping to talk some sense into him.

"We need back-up! Listen, even if you pass through the wards and cross the confounding charms, don't forget why did you came, you wouldn't hear them and still you would walk right beside them and miss them completely. We need a curse-breaker and a team to attack all at once, to surprise them. This is not some random attack. They put a lot of thought to create all those wards, we can't just charge in without help. We don't know how many are there. We have to be sure about the layout of the street and the house. Remus think!" Remus stopped moving and was listening to Kingsley. He was trying to regain control over himself.

To say that Kingsley was shocked that was understatement of the year. He knew Remus about eight years but never, ever, saw the man lose his cool demeanour. It was like someone would say that Dumbledore is weak. Remus Lupin was always calm and collected, even in the heat of battle. Just few hours ago he saw the werewolf fighting with Death Eaters with easy, equal only to the best aurors, seeing everything around himself, just controlling situation. But now he looked wild and scary. This probably was the side of Remus Lupin seen only by few.

"We need to go to the headquarter to make a plan and bring help. Can you apparate?"

"Yeah…Yes." Remus answered trying to suppress dreadful feelings. He swallowed before saying "Lets go."

And they vanished hoping Harry was still at Privet Drive and that he was still alive.

xxxxxxxxxx

A\N:

_SPATIUM VACUUM_ - empty space – I thought it's a fitting incantation

It is very important to me that you **REVIEW** this chapter.

**PLEASE**, **REVIEW.**

Did I ask you to **Review**?

If not, then well, could you **REVIEW**.


	6. Chapter 06

**Harry Potter and the Discovery of the Path**

**_Chapter 6 Every action provokes reaction – Consequences Exists_**

Poppy sighed inwardly as she tended to yet another, poor, injured wizard. It was starting again, the horrors of the war. Unfortunately, she knew, that was only the beginning. The list of injured would be countless, the list of dead long and heartbreaking.

During the war with Grindewald she had lost two of her older brothers. First rising of You-Know-Who took away her husband and only son.

She herself had witnessed countless of others die on the hospital bed, where even her skills couldn't help them. Even magic has its limitations.

She had finished administrating another batch of seeping potions and looked to the other occupants of the impromptu infirmary. Young Miss Weasley was giving the sleeping draught to all of the still conscious patients. Her hands visibly trembling and her eyes had red rims.

Poppy didn't envy the girl. Her whole family was in the centre of everything and their close proximity with Mr. Potter wasn't anything to be jealous of.

And the boy himself, he was always so unfortunate to be the centre of all recent events. Her most precious patient. Not because he visited her ward so often, but because of who he was. His looks could be deceiving, but he was very little like his father in day to day behavior. Everyone could see it who knew him and James at least a little. Young Mr. Potter was almost an exact replica of his mother. They say that the eyes are the windows of ones soul, in that case, Lily was probably somewhere in there, shielding him, guiding him, giving him strength he needed.

The only thing Poppy could thing that he got from his father, was the ability to find himself in dangerous situations. Unfortunately, the caliber of those situations, from the very beginning, outmatched that of James'.

And now they went to rescue him, again.

"Miss Weasley, I think that we are finished here for now. You can go and lie down for a while. Molly and I will manage. Take Miss Granger and rest."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. But I'll stay and wait." Replied the distraught girl.

"I'm sure Mister Potter will be alright." Poppy hoped that he was alright. The boy had an amazing ability to heal himself. Sometimes she didn't knew how much of a help her spells and potions were.

"Well then, we can go to the other room and check on the others." She finished promptly.

The girl nodded and they started walking towards the second room destined to be a hospital for the day.

They managed to step into the hall when the door slammed open with a loud bang, hitting the wall.

Very hysterical Tonks came, stumbling, into the entrance hall. She had almost lost her footing on the umbrella stand, but fortunately had managed to catch herself.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" The visibly distraught Auror cried into the house.

"Miss Tonks? Are you alright? What is it?"

"It's…" she looked at the people in the hall, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger were stepping out of one of the rooms, Ginny Weasley and Poppy herself were already there, all of the women looking worriedly at the young Auror, "It's Harry. Remus is carrying him. He's… he's badly hurt."

There was a heavy silence in the room for a few stretching seconds, only the sounds of approaching people could be heard until Molly Weasley broke the trance.

"What about the others?"

"Some are badly hurt, but everyone's alive. But Harry, he is…"

"Molly! Where to put him!" Remus Lupin bustled into the house, dirty, with his robes smoking slightly.

Everyone's attention shifted to the body he was holding in his hands. They could tell it was a body only because of the way the werewolf had been holding it.

"Where!" he roared at the women.

"T…top floor." Molly Weasley said regaining her bearings, "take him to the Master's bedroom."

He didn't wait for them to do anything and dashed up the stairs.

"Molly take care of the others injured," Poppy said briskly, "Miss Granger, you know some healing spells," Hermione nodded tearfully still starring after the spot where Remus had stood, "go help her."

"Miss Weasley," she turned to the youngest girl. But no one was there, then she had noticed the girl was already running up the stairs after Remus. She dashed behind them, holding her bag with potions.

She caught up with them when they were finishing ascending the stairs.

"Miss Weasley!" Poppy shouted in her most authoritative voice.

"I wont leave him." The girl hissed not even turning to the matron.

Poppy grabbed her shoulder to gain her full attention.

"I wont leav…"

"I will need your help!" the girl looked startled for a second, but then incredibly thankful expression passed through her eyes, she nodded and asked shakily.

"What do I do?"

"We will need to clean his wounds. Bring water and lots of clean towels." Ginny Weasley immediately run to do what was asked of her.

Poppy knew, that to cleaning the patient, any patient, they could just conjure water and towels, even if it would disappear after the time, they would surely fulfill its purpose. But she also knew that in situations like this people needed to be able to help. She only hoped that she would manage to help the boy. Miss Tonks was an Auror, after all. And the state of almost panic, she had came in, worried the old healer.  
"What do you know? What happened to him Remus?" She asked, examining the body with her wand. It was covered in dust of a falling building, smelled of smoke, and there was lots of blood on his clothes. His head was wet as well, but she didn't know if it was sweat or blood, due to his thick, black hair.

"Remus!"

"I…, er," he looked blankly at her for a moment.

"Do you know about his wounds?" she asked more patiently. Her diagnostic spell had already showed her that Harry had many cuts all over the body. And she was unfortunately sure that his head had been injured as well.

"Part of the building had almost collapsed, there was fire..."

xxxxxxxxx

Ginny rushed to find the towels. She knew there should be whole bunch of them in the bathroom, her mother and she had just made a huge wash-up on the top level, where they had put Harry. A muffled sob had escaped her for the hundredth time. She just had to do something. Harry couldn't die, he just couldn't.

No matter that he would be nothing more than a friend to her, she had had to agree to that, a long time ago. But there just couldn't be no more of him in her life. She didn't know that she felt that strongly about anyone, even him. She had worked so hard to be herself around him. She was be past him, true, but her trembling hands splashing water all around the bucket, indicated that not all the feelings were forgotten. And deep down she knew he would hold a special place in her soul. He looked so horrible; she sobbed again

It didn't help that her brothers were somewhere, fighting. It didn't help that she somehow knew that it would be Harry in the end; Oh, Merlin; How could her mum still function knowing the dangers they were in. Sure she was worried about her family. But it always was not very real; how could one really comprehend that when she had been sitting at the very boring History of Magic almost falling asleep, her family was fighting for their lives somewhere; She knew they were all in danger. But that was rather more surreal than true.

However, not this time. This time it wasn't a bunch of school children fighting with a few Death Eaters. The events in the Ministry were frightening, yes, but attack on Azkaban, on Harry's home? There were probably hundreds of people fighting and there were injured. She had never seen so much blood.

Using her arm she swept the tears from her face.

Harry will be alright. Professor Dumbledore had told them that he had looked good and was learning fast. He'll be alright.

When she came back with the water and the towels, Madam Pomfrey was scanning some diagrams that were floating in the air, above Harry. Ginny gasped and almost lost hold of the bucket when she saw how he looked. How could he still be alive? All those people she had seen downstairs, and none of them had looked, even close, as bad as Harry was.

"…before we managed to come in, we've heard someone, almost certainly Harry, screaming terribly, so there was probably Cruciatus Curse put on him. We saw some of them down, it…" Remus took a shaky breath, "it means Harry was dueling them."

"Miss Weasley, get the knife or the scissors, we need to remove his clothes," Madam Pomfrey said firmly, "anything else Remus?"

In all her life visiting infirmary Ginny had never heard the matron sound even remotely worried. But when she glanced at her, she noticed that she not only sounded very worried but also looked that.

"Why don't you use magic to vanish his clothes?" Ginny asked.

Remus must had notice the same, "What's wrong Poppy?"

"I…," she hesitated, "I don't know exactly. Miss Weasley, try to be as gentle as you can, but there may be some places where his skin will go off with the clothes," she looked at Ginny worriedly, "you have to remove all the cloths, do you understand?"

Ginny only nodded trying to cut as much clothes as she could, but already some parts of them mended with his skin. Tears were running down her face freely again.

"I've been treating Mr. Potter every time since his first year," Madam Pomfrey continued answering Remus' question, while rummaging through her bag, "the spell I've cast should show us his magical aura." She waved her wand again over Harry's body. Very faint glow emerged from the tip of her wand and hovered above Harry, then disappeared quickly.

"That's not how his aura looks like. Well, not exactly. And that makes me worried."

She pulled out few small phials from her bag and lined them on the nightstand.

"You see his aura is usually rather bright, and all magical means of healing uses mostly what is in the wizard to heal him. But now, he is magically exhausted. Using the spells or most of the potions I have, to heal him, might make him more harm than good." She finished talking while helping Ginny removing Harry's clothes.

"He must've used enormous amounts of magic."

"There were lots of wards on the house that could be erected only be Harry." Remus said worriedly.

"Where is Dumbledore? I think I would need him, Severus as well."

"I don't know. I'll go looking for him."

He rushed from the room in search of the old Headmaster.

Unfortunately Ginny understood what Madam Pomfrey was talking about. She was from a Wizarding Family, after all, and more so, she was from a big family and had to help her mum to mend some of the effects of keeping young wizards in the same place and at the same time, and two of them being Fred and George no less. She remembered when mum had tried explain to them that magic can't heal everything and especially the twins, being young, shouldn't exhaust themselves trying to use it, because their own magic is needed to help them heal.

Her hand toughed something very wet on one of Harry's side and that had brought her back to reality.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry's bleeding." She said horrified.

"I know Miss Weasley." The Matron replied annoyed. "We need to clean him first before putting some salva and bandaging his wounds. I don't think I should do magi…"

"No! I mean the sheets are soaking." Said frantic Ginny. The dark red stain was emerging from beneath Harry, consuming parts of the white shits every second. "Do something!"

"O my! Quick, turn him over!"

The mattress was soaked with blood. Sheets were almost black with blood. On his lover back Harry had had a deep gash.

"The diagnostic spell didn't show any serious internal damage to his organs. But I think I don't have another choice for now. I'll seal this wound without healing it. We will have to deal with the consequences later."

"Give me clean towel, now!" She added.

They had clean the wound as closely as possible and Madam Pomfrey had closed it with the spell.

"It will have a scar, no doubt, but that's the best a can do for now." The Matron said when they were examining the rest of the visible cuts. "There shouldn't be any surprises for now." She looked impatiently at the door. "I have to go to Hogwarts," she looked intently at Ginny, "I'll leave these two potions with you," she had picked up two vials with dark potions, "they are the weakest I have here. Give him a sip every five minutes. Don't worry, he will swallow them automatically."

Ginny nodded and took the vials.

"I also want you to finish removing his clothes and putting this salva on the wounds. I'll leave the towels and some bandages. Put some more at his burned hand it would help on burns, as well."

She looked at the door again and muttered something to herself that Ginny didn't hear.

"I'm surprised no one came yet. I will send Molly upstairs. If something happens call for help immediately. If he goes into convulsion, stun him. Understood?"

At Ginny's shaky nod Madam Pomfrey hurriedly left the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Remus rushed to find Dumbledore, the old wizard showed himself at Privet Drive just before they had manage to storm the house. Unfortunately he was unable to come back with them to the Headquarter. He was called elsewhere, some other attack.

When Remus neared the ground floor the noise was disturbing. Something was still going on.

"Where is Dumbledore?" he asked when he had trotted into the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"There is another attack on Azkaban." White faced Ron Weasley answered.

He was sitting by the table and with shaking hands was feeling some papers that were usually Molly's domain.

"'Mad Eye' Moody said that Dumbledore went there already, he took those who weren't injured too seriously and went as well."

"Where's your mum?" asked Remus.

"She's taking care of injured, she and Hermione. She told me to fill these. How's… how's Harry?"

"Poppy and Ginny is taking care of him." Remus didn't want to tell Ron anything he would regret later. There was nothing he could do for Harry, except find Dumbledore and Snape. He really couldn't do anything, the was had started.

"Ron, did you see Professor Snape?"

The boy scolded but answered anyway. "No, and mum didn't put him here on this list earlier." He gestured to some parchments. "So he's never showed today."

In the moment Arthur Weasley walked into the kitchen. His robes were in similar state to those of Remus'. He looked worn out but unharmed.

"Ron? Where is Molly?"

"Mum's helping the injured, dad. What's going on?" He scribed something on the parchment.

Arthur clapped his son an the arm and turned to Remus.

"Where's Harry? How is he?" He asked in a firm however worried tone.

"Poppy and Ginny are with him." Remus repeated what he had just said just a minute ago. "But he is magically exhausted."

"From what Bill told me he was probably defending himself for a few hours, it's a miracle he's still alive." Artur said. Ron gasped looking, with wide eyes, at his father.

"Don't worry Ron," Mr. Weasley said reassuringly to his son, "you know that Madam Pomfrey can heal everything, and Harry is a strong man." However, his tone wasn't so sure, but it must be enough to Ron because he relaxed slightly.

"What's going on Arthur? What's the attack?" Remus asked.

Every now and then someone walked into the kitchen took something or used sink and left.

"Albus thinks it was a hoax or maybe some of those who had attacked Harry. But I'm here to gather whoever I can and swept the area of the island to be sure."

"Where's Albus?" Remus asked again.

"He's still on the island but had said that he had to go to the Ministry again and will be here shortly afterwards." He paused and looked thoughtfully at the fireplace.

"The Ministry's reversal squad had said that they will be able to repair the house of Harry's relatives. But they didn't find them yet. There are no bodies so it is possible that they were abducted." He shook his head sadly.

"We had left Bill there with the Ministry," he continued after a moment, "he is a Curse Breaker, after all, he has the right clearance. If we would have to count on the Ministry to find out what happened there it would take weeks."

"Okay Remus, I have to go to the Azkaban again. Can you go?"

"Did you see Severus?" Remus asked his own question. When Arthur shook his head, he continued. "I have to find Albus, if you meet him at Azkaban, tell him that Poppy wanted his help." He didn't added that with Harry, but Arthur and his son probably understood. Ron looked even more scared.

"I'm going to the Ministry, maybe he's there already."

With their goodbyes to Ron they left the kitchen. They walked to the 'infirmary' room, Arthur looking for anyone able to withstand another skirmish, Remus with the hope that maybe Albus or Severus were there.

The beds were line on the both sides of the room. Most of them were occupied by injured, but some were used to take a quick nap. Molly Weasley was moving from one to another administering potions and what not, Hermione Granger was also helping some patients. But unfortunately neither Dumbledore nor Snape was there.

"Remus!" Someone called him from the door to the room. "Dumbledore, Severus where are they?" It was Poppy.

"Severus never showed up, I was just going to call Dumbledore, He's supposed to be at the Ministry. What's wrong?"

She pursed her lips, "Can you send someone else for him? I might need you experience with potions, could you go to Hogwarts with me?"

"I'll go find him." One of the twins appeared next to them. "You go Professor."

"Where's your brother?" The werewolf asked worriedly, the one without the other of them was unheard of.

"George went with dad. How's Harry?" He asked the Matron.

"Your sister is tending to him now Mr. Weasley, but I need some potions from Hogwarts."

"Poppy, good you are here." Molly Weasley walked up to them, "How's Harry? We could use some of your talent here."

"Miss Weasley is tending to his external injures, but I think, she could use some help. Is someone grievously injured here?"

"They were hit pretty hard," Molly said gesturing at Remus. "You alright, dear." She asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Molly."

She looked at him briefly, not totally convinced "Some of those injures are pretty bad," she looked at the room, "Hermione is a dear, she knows a lot of spells, but she is pretty tired by now. Is Harry going to be alright? I don't know when would I be able to go up to him. Where are you going?" She finished looking at Poppy.

"Hogwarts, I need some potions. I'll bring some additional ones as well. Come on then Remus." She said briskly and they left.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been over teen minutes and nobody had came back to check on Harry yet. Ginny had given him two doses of the potion already and was finishing putting some salva on his letft hand when it twitched. She froze looking at it, not sure that it was he or if she had moved it by accident. But after a minute of tensed silence his hand moved again and she clearly heard him groan weakly.

"Harry? Harry do you hear me?" Her voice was trembling with fear and joy that he was awake.

He tried to move and grimaced in pain, then went quiet for a while. When Ginny thought he had lost consciousness again, he rasp quietly.

"Where… who…"

"It's… You're at Grimmauld Place, you are safe," she stammered with relief, "it's Ginny."

It took him some time to ask another question.

"…Dursleys…"

"Who?" She didn't know what was he talking about, and despite what Madam Pomfrey had said didn't want to leave him now and chase to find someone.

After a few more seconds he rasped again.

"Dobby."

Immediately, with a distinctive pop, a house-elf appeared.

"Master Harry?"

She knew that elf, it was the one Harry had saved from the Malfoys, the one she often saw in the kitchens of Hogwarts, always slightly different from the others. She could only look dumbfounded at the conversation grievously injured Harry was having with this strange creature.

"Where's… where's the trunk and th.. the Dursleys?"

"Dobby and Winky had put the bad Durses to sleep. They being very nasty and screaming and wanting to get out when they saw Dobby and Winky." The elf was glancing with a tearful, tennis ball, green eyes at Harry with such a devotion that Ginny was amazed even possible. He looked at Ginny pleadingly when Harry was gathering his strength.

"Dobby and Winky is feeling that Master Harry is very, very weak." He said fearfully.

Yet again Ginny was overwhelmed with emotions and tears started felling from her eyes.

"I…" She couldn't think about anything, she could say to evidently Harry's elf.

"Dob..by, the trunk?" Harry asked again.

"The trunk is been brought into this house, it is been put in one of the rooms. What Master wants Dobby to do?"

"What's going on at..at Privet Drive…?" His voice was getting weak again.

"Dobby go and check, Master Harry sir."

When the elf disappeared with a pop, Harry probably tried to sake his head but managed to move it only slightly before wincing in pain. Ginny remembered suddenly about the potions she had to give him.

"Harry," she said gently, "I have a potion that should help you a little," when he didn't said anything gently she lifted his head and gave him some.

After few seconds she asked hesitantly.

"What's going on Harry?" She didn't know what to think, he was seriously injured and should be resting not talking to 'his' house-elf.

"Please don't tell anyone… I… I have a trunk. I was… training there," he breathed.

"So?" So he had bought a trunk, probably with some room in it, what was the big deal. "I don't think you should worry yourself with this now."

"I don't want for anyone to know." Harry's voice was strengthened a little by the potion, sounded pleading and demanding at the same time.

Ginny stepped to the door, looking if someone was coming yet. She could hear distant commotion but no one showed till then.

"Please…, don't tell…" She looked into his pleading eyes, perplexed. "Gin?"

"I," she said slowly, of course she would agree, but what was going on, "I wont tell anything."

"Thanks…" The relief was visible and he somehow relaxed into the bed, if relaxation was possible in his state.

"Harry what about your family?" She finally realized that the Dursley, was the name of his relatives.

"I've put…" He was interrupted by the returning pop of the elf.

"There is lots of wizards there, Harry Potter sir. Dobby thinks they is repairing the house. But Dobby don't know sir. They is looking for something also, sir."

"Gin, I've hidden the Dursleys in the trunk. I need to get them away without anyone knowing they were there. Dobby?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" Very eager elf asked.

"Can you pop with another person?"

"Dobby is so sorry, but Dobby can't pop with another human."

"Oh…" Harry quieted in defeat.

They were thinking quietly for a while. Ginny gave Harry another dose of the potion, there was left only for one more.

As abstract as it all looked, with her nursing, very injured, Harry, who should be resting by the way, she really wanted to help him somehow. He seemed so desperate to hide that trunk of his.

She realized that when Harry went to sleep again, he would probably sleep for a long time. After some time no one would believe that the Dursleys were out for that long. It would be obvious to everyone that they were kidnapped or dead. As far as she understood they were hidden in his trunk.

"Dobby?" She asked the elf suddenly.

"Yes Misses?"

"Can you apparate or pop, whatever it is you do, with the trunk holding people inside?"

His eyes widen with excitement, "Yes, yes Misses, Dobby can do it! Dobby can pop the trunk and let the bad Durses out. Where should I pop the trunk, Master Harry?"

"Near the Privet Drive, Dobby. You can let them out there."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Ginny almost shouted, stopping tiny elf from dissapearing. "That wont do Harry. What would they say when someone asks them what happened?"

"Oh...," Harry sighed the second time in defeat this evening. "Well then," he said after a moment, "Let them out here, there is no other option …"

He was fading into unconsciousness, the adrenaline that kept him awake probably evaporating.

"Wait Harry. Maybe you could ask them not to tell," she looked at him, "or maybe Dobby or I could?"

"Dobby thinks, the bad Durses wouldn't listen to Dobby or Winky. But they may listen to Misses. But Misses wouldn't be allowed to the trunk."

"We could ask them to tell that they were out to the restaurant or something and you didn't want to go with them." Said Ginny excitably, always ready to some mischief.

Harry snorted or rather tried to, it ended with him wincing in pain. She didn't know if he snorted at her idea or something else. But then he looked at her thinking.

"I think it might work." He said excitement and hope again in his voice.

"Dobby would you show Ginny how to enter the trunk, I've just given her the permeation." He said trying to smile, but his cut and swollen face didn't look like.

"What?"

"I think that they wouldn't want to talk about magic if possible, but it would be good if you gave them some money just in case."

"Harry," she started hesitantly, "I don't…"

"Dobby? Could you go to Gringotts and exchange some galleons to a thousand pounds."

The elf vanished with another pop. Harry visibly perked up at the thought that this might to work.

"Gin, tell them that they should demand all the repairs with the house to be made." He quieted for awhile again. "Remind them to ask if I was okay and that sort of things."

Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. How could someone forget about something like that. Harry, if he had noticed, probably would be afraid of the glint that appeared in her eyes. But than she realized something she didn't see in him earlier. Not in that amount anyway. Harry was somewhat sneaky. Little not Gryffindorish of him. On the other hand, maybe not sneaky but smart and protective over his secret. She wondered if Ron and Hermione knew about this trunk of his. Probably. But she wouldn't tell anyone, it was his secret to tell. But then, she wondered if he would trust anyone with what he asked of her. Was she just in a right place at the right time?

Her musings were interrupted by the sounds of the others approaching the room. She looked at Harry but he retreated to sleep again. After talking to him, she had felt somewhat confident that he would be okay, despite what he had looked like right then. Ginny gave him the last part of the potion and smothered his dumped hair from his eyes. His head was already bandaged, thankfully there was no fresh blood visible.

She knew that she did whatever she could. And she had a mission to accomplish, very important to Harry, she had realized. Hopefully, Dobby wouldn't pop when everyone was around.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tom must had tapped into the ancient magic. But where did he found the texts, describing the blood protection, that were used on Privet Drive? Nicolas had said that his were the last known scrolls. Ah.., he had said 'probably'.

Very tired Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the armchair, in the Minister's Office. His outer appearance didn't show any of that, of course. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had been reporting everything that had happened during last day. Headmaster wasn't paying too much attention, he was listening, but his mind was repainting the events on his own. He sighed inwardly, only few hours ago, ten at most, he had been sitting in Harry's small bedroom, admiring the progress of his protégé. And now Harry was probably fighting for his life, he was sure that he will be alright, his belief in Poppy's abilities was unbreakable. The woman could heal anyone. He was still astonished at the amount of magic radiating from Harry's house. It felt much stronger than even the old Black House's with one of the strongest ward, Fidelius Charm. And Grimmauld Place was filled with magical items, Harry's, had them only in his room.

He pat his pocket lightly, Harry's wand was safely hidden there. That could also be a problem. At the Privet Drive the Dark Magic could be felt as well. Of course, it was understandable, considering who had attacked him. But Albus had sensed some of it on Harry's wand. And that was disturbing.

"… and there were twenty one bodies at Mister Potter's house. We had established that five of them were muggles. That leaves sixteen wizards. We know that three died from the killing curse, there will have to be investigation about it." Fudge said a little pompously.

Albus was afraid of something like that. What if Harry did kill them with the killing course. He must have kill at least some of his attacers. And his core wasn't matured yet.

"Three didn't survived their wounds," Minister paused, frowning at the parchment, "and we don't know how the last ten died. They appear to have small holes through their bodies, but the type of magic couldn't be determined." He looked hopefully at Albus. But the Headmaster didn't indicate that he knew anything.

"Well, there will be investigation about that as well." The Minister said. "You were probably right with the second attack on Azkaban, but no one was caught. I think that we sho…"

They were interrupted by some commotion in the hall in front of Minister's office. Someone was arguing. Albus sighed when he saw Cornelius moving closer to the fireplace. He stood up and went to investigate. Nearing the door he heard some of the argument.

"…is very busy and can't…"

"Perce, you moron!" angry voice shouted, "Take those idiots away! I don't want to see the buffoon you suck up to. Tell the Headmaster that he is needed. Madam Po…"

"I don't suck up to…"

But Albus decided that he had heard enough and hearing that Poppy needed something could be disturbing in its own way.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked from the doorway, looking at the present twin. Scanning him with use of little Legilimency, he had established it was Fred.

"Professor! Madam Pomfrey asked to call you. It's urgent!" He said scowling at his brother.

Albus turned to the Minister who was just entering the hall, "I have to go Cornelius. I will meet you tomorrow. Goodnight gentlemen."

With quiet "Mr. Weasley," directed at Fred they left in the direction of the elevators.

They walked quietly, Albus knew that the Weasley twins were smarter that many gave them credit for. He knew that the boy wouldn't say anything until he was sure that no one could hear them. When they entered the elevator and the enchanted voice announced their location, the boy looked questioningly at his former Headmaster. Albus nodded his approval.

"It's something with Harry. She's said that she needed some potions from Hogwarts, she went there with Remus. She was also looking for Snape," the boy scowled, "but no one saw him yet.

"Did you see Mister Potter? How is he?" Albus asked calmly wondering why no one wanted to understand poor Severus. Probably Remus was the closest.

"I didn't see him, but from what others looks like he must be pretty bad." Fred answered, his voice worried. "Madam Pomfrey said that Ginny was looking after him and asked mum to help her. But mum said she had her hands full." He was probably talking more to himself then to Albus.

The headmaster listening to the boy was already fumbling through his pockets to find a suitable object to change into the portkey.

"I know that Ginny has finally laid her hands on Harry," Fred continued, "but I don't think it is the way she wanted it to happened, with him unconscious and all."

"Hold onto this, Mister Weasley."

When the elevator stopped, Albus handed the boy his package of lemon drops to touch.

They disappeared from the Ministry and reappeared in the hall of the Headquarter of the Order.

"Remus! Mum!" Fred shouted immediately. Unfortunately that had woken up the portrait of Mrs. Black, on the other hand her screaming brought Molly Weasley to the hall quicker than any other shouting could.

"Oh, Albus you're here." She said covering the old painting tightly, "Remus's just flooed in with some potions. He said that Poppy will be in a minute."

"She went to the Library to retrieve some book she's said she needed." Remus said emerging from one of the rooms, a box full of potions in his hands, "Harry's upstairs, I was just going there. Molly said that no one was to check on him since Poppy and I left."

"I was just finishing here and was about to help Ginny." Molly said worriedly. She was visibly very tired, her apron had some blood stains.

"I'm here." Poppy Pomfrey come out from the kitchen. She saw Albus and spoke directly to him. "He's magically exhausted, I mean really exhausted. When he came back from that graveyard last year he was tired, you remember, very tired. But now…" even if her voice was her normal brisk, her eyes were very worried. "I can't heal him using magic, he's suffering from the Crutiatous Curse and that can't be helped by any muggle means. I have brought my weakest potions but I don't know if they would help or the opposite."

Behind her in the doorway to the kitchen Ron stood holding very huge, dusty, old book.

"But lets check on him," she moved to the stairs, everyone following, "Mr. Weasley, take the book please."

"I've left Miss Weasley to bandage his external wounds and put some salve on them. It will only clean all the bacteria but wont add, in any way, to the healing process."

The party moved quickly up the stairs to the Master Bedroom. No one spoke on the way. The upper floor was eerie quiet compared to the activity downstairs. Harry's room was last in a row with dark, heavy, double doors.

"How is he Miss Weasley?" Poppy asked entering the room.

"I've just given him the rest of the potion. There is no additional bleeding." Ginny said looking at Harry. "He woke up some time ago, asked where he was."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley."

Albus noticed that everyone was starring at Harry. The boy was ashen and the occasional, not bandaged, dark bruises stood up rather spectacularly against his almost white complexion.

"Ginny dear, maybe you should lay down for a while. You did a great job. I'm sure Harry will be alright." Molly consoled her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Ron, leave the book and go back to the records. Fred go with him if you are not too tired"

The two male Weasleys nodded, still starring at Harry and then at Ginny's clothes.

"Yes mum." Ron muttered, his eyes wide.

"Tell Hermione to lay down as well," Molly sighed, "at least offer her some tea."

Albus finally realized what were the boys looking at. The youngest Weasley, he had thought, had been wearing a blouse, partly dark red, and partly white. He had imagined that that was of some muggle design and didn't pay any attention to it. However, when their stares didn't waver from the blouse itself, he had realized that originally it was purely white. The rest was blood.

"Miss Weasley," Albus said in his grandfatherly voice, "I believe that you should change into fresh clothes. These are…" for the first time, in many years, he didn't know what to say.

She looked down at herself perplexed and then a small gasp escaped her throat. She looked at the bed where Harry had been resting. Her eyes filling with tears. Albus wondered how many tears would be coming down those children's cheeks. He had tried, so hard, to save them from the war, that had already started. Their lives would be changed forever. Even more that they had been changed already.

Albus was looking at Harry, but from the corner of his eye, he saw, that Molly, once again, rushed to embrace her daughter and after few words leaded her to the door.

And what about Harry? What if the horrors of his life would push him in the wrong directions. His wand was still in the headmaster's pocket.

"Remus could you levitate Mr. Potter. We need to get rid of this sheets." Poppy always amazed Albus with her level head and no nonsense attitude.

Remus did as ordered and Harry's limp body was lifted into the air. Molly rushed in and took off soaked sheets. Poppy put the clean ones on the bed and with a wave of her wand, prepared the bed to be used again.

"Lets check the readings." She waved her wand around her patient, standard diagnostic spell, and basic information about Harry appeared above him.

They were starring at the faintest amount of magic in a wizard Albus had seen in his life. He believed even squibs had more magic in themselves, probably muggles too.

"You see, I can't heal him using normal methods. And I don't know of any muggle facility save enough to host Mr. Potter there long enough, without serious security issues." She said looking questioningly at the old wizard.

He inclined his head, confirming her assumptions.

"Muggle medicine would help him eventually, but I don't know how long would it take," she looked at Harry, "with his wounds it would possibly take no less than three, four months. Then we could take it from there and fix him in few days. But we know that his situation is rather unique. And I am not fond of mixing muggle medicine with wizard's healing"

"So what can we do?" Molly asked worriedly. Albus knew that she regarded Harry like one of her own.

"Well," Poppy said looking at Molly strangely for a moment, "I think that we could have a chance. But there are some consequences." She looked around and with some help of her wand picked the old book, young Mr. Weasley had helped to bring. She put it on the table by the wall.

They all scattered closer to see what her plan involved.

"When I was young," Poppy started, "my father had told me a story once. The events of which had supposedly happened in the times of my great-great-grandparents. It was about using some bonding ritual to help heal grievously injured. He had said that that was very unorthodox method, it still would be, but he had said that the outcome was more than satisfying."

"But how would it help? And what type of bonding are you talking about?" Remus asked.

"The basic idea was to heal one of the bonded with the magic taken, through the bond, from the other. I'm not even sure that it would work." She finished looking at Harry with a frown.

"I'll do it." Remus said immediately.

Poppy smiled at him, "We will have to check, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be possible. I don't think you would be compatible."

"Ah.., of course." He sighed sadly.

"It has nothing to do with you being a werewolf Remus. As I remember correctly what my father had said, there were some requirements to be met."

"What are they?"

"In order for the bond to be functional the magic of the two must be compiling."

"So?" Asked Molly.

"I believe that Poppy is saying that the parties of the bond must be of opposite sex." Albus said, smiling, he had an idea of what the bond might be.

Poppy opened the thick book on already marked page, "Come, have a look, before we decide on something. But that's the only thing I came up with."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had been looking at herself in the mirror in horror. Her clothes were laying in a heap in the corner of the bathroom. Her blouse, her jeans, were black with blood, Harry's blood. She had looked like bloody monster. Her hands still had the reddish color, the blood was hard to clean.

She had been standing there for quite a while. It was all Tom's doing. She had remembered him well. He was a very intelligent, smart boy. He was funny. She couldn't deny that he was handsome. But even at the age of sixteen, he was so twisted, and cruel. So full of himself; filled with hate; and yet he had deceived everyone. He must had been deceiving everyone for many years, until he became too powerful to be stopped.

And everything pointed towards Harry. Surely Dumbledore would finish Tom if he was able to.

But Harry was injured. She looked at the blooded clothes. How did he still manage to survive was beyond her.

And he had asked her for help.

"Dobby are you there?" She asked in a whisper.

The house-elf popped into existence. "Dobby is been waiting for when Miss calls."

"Do you have the money? Where is the trunk, Dobby?"

"Yes, Miss." The elf handed her a band of rolled parchments. She had remembered seeing muggle money before her third year, on the World Quidditch Cup. "The trunk is downstairs, Miss."

"Could you pop with it, here? I'll pretend to take a bath while we will go to deal with the Dursleys ."

"Yes Miss."

"Dobby could you call me Ginny and not that Miss nonsense?"

"Yes Miss Ginny." The elf vanished.

Ginny snorted. "Better stay quiet next time." She muttered to herself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bill was hungry, cold and terribly sleepy, but someone had to check the house. And better him than anyone else.

It'd been few hours since they took Harry. The Ministry squad had started repairing the house immediately after the first scans of the building were made.

The wards were his field of expertise. His beloved work required of him erecting or destroying them almost daily. He was a curse breaker. And looking at what magic had been used at Privet Drive made him almost jealous. The aptitude, synchronization and precision of that attack was extraordinary. Not that Bill liked what he saw when they had arrived, actually, it made him sick. But to manage to avoid detection for so long with a full scale attack? In the middle of muggle neighborhood? Few hours earlier he would say – impossible. The wards cast by the Death Eaters had to be cast simultaneously, from many directions.

Preparing to retrieve Harry, the Order, only adjusted some of the wards, to allow them entrance without notice. That wasn't easy, those wards were put permanently, with the use of Runes.

Knowing that You-Know-Who had people capable of doing such a thing was terrifying.

He looked from one of the windows, from upper bedroom, on the backyard and smiled. He smirked, actually. All those powerful, brilliant witches and wizards, and Harry had managed to hold them off for more than the duration of the attack on Azkaban; Bill actually snorted attracting attention of few people from the Ministry's Reversal Squad. One young man.

And what he did with the house. Bill looked at his readings, practically every object had been somehow enchanted. Furniture made unbreakable; sealed to the floor; some even disillusioned. Windows, doors, all had been enchanted as well. Hell, Harry had charmed walls and ceilings in the rooms.

Bill didn't think any other sixteen years old wizard could ward himself better than Harry did. He could be a hell of a curse breaker if he wanted. Bill was sure that after Goblins hear about what had happened they would try to recruit him. Someone who could product such amounts of magic in such a short time would be able to create damn good shield, if properly trained.

Bill would fill pretty confident with Harry by his side when exploring some of the Ancient Temples and Tombs. But unfortunately they had many things to do before there would by any chance of coming back to his profession. What he had seen earlier on the Azkaban island made his skin crawl.

His job was dangerous that was true. He had been in danger many times in the past; sometimes escaped relying only on intuition and luck; But he had never been in the midst of the full fledged battle; not duel, not some little skirmish; They were fighting for their lives, for the lives of their families. It was horrible, he didn't know how he survived; intuition and luck; and lots of others helping you.

And here, in the centre of muggle neighborhood, without any support and knowledge of help, one wizard had fought few dozens of evil attackers - unbelievable.

He could see only one mistake Harry had made. That was not commonly known, but creating a ward, without establishing it permanently, was harder and in a long run more draining. Any ward erected without adding a Rune would last for a few hours, depending on the wizard's power. It would however, still drain said wizard. The Runes used to stabilize wards, knitted its magic and cut it from the wizard; creating so many wards, without it must had drain Harry enormously.

Some shouting outside brought him back from his thoughts. Some people were screaming bloody end of the world.

When he came down the stairs he spotted very red faced Dursleys shouting something at poor Kingsley. It was good that the man was rather intimidating on the first contact.

"What are you doing here! Leave my home immediately you freaks!" Read faced Vernon Dursley were leaving marks of his spit on the Auror.

"What happened here? You will pay every costs!" Bill noticed that he was actually getting purple on the face.

Kingsley was trying to answer some of the man's questions.

Harry's aunt was looking up the stairs from time to time. Bill decided to tell her about Harry, to ease her worry.

"Harry was injured but we had managed to rescue him." He told her gently.

"What?" She shrieked taking her son by the arm and hiding him behind her; if anyone looked from behind, he would see that it was she hiding in front of the big boy, Bill mused distractedly.

"Harry is alright?" He tried again.

"He wont be coming back will he?" She asked hopefully. Bills jaw opened slack.

"Excuse me?" he managed.

"He will stay with you, right?" she asked again.

"Yes." Bill said looking at them horrified.

"Good." She nodded to herself. "You could make us forget this happened, don't you?" She asked after looking around the house.

Bill looked questioningly at Kingsley. He and Mr. Dursley had stooped talking some time ago. Or was it Kingsley, putting a silencing charm on the fat man? The Auror nodded his confirmation.

"Good." She said again. "Make us forget." She finished not looking at her husband.

xxxxxxxxxx

"But what would they have to do with the bond?" Very upset Molly Weasley asked the group.

"What do you mean, Molly?

"Well, look at this," she motioned the book frantically, "they have to be unsullied for the bond to work! Harry is still a child. And who do you want to bond him with!" Her eyes were narrowed to slits.

"It is nothing like the Marriage Bond, Molly." Albus said peacefully, "It doesn't say anything about sharing bed."

"It doesn't say anything about not sharing one Albus." She said glaring at him.

She looked like she finally found one to blame for that. And Albus knew that by many means he was the one to blame the most, apart from the actual attackers. That thought was squashed immediately, before it could form completely.

"It doesn't say much, does it?" she said angrily tapping the passage describing the ritual. "and what do we know about this part, eh? …the bestowed will share much and hard they will be pressed to maintain their valor…," she hissed the part. "'Bestowed and share' is pretty clear to me! And you want my Ginny to be part of.. of this!" It wasn't a question.

"Molly, we have only two options with making this bond working." Albus said in his most grandfatherly voice he could muster. "Miss Tonks has already said that she doesn't meet requirements."

Molly only harrumph.

"We don't have too much choice," he continued, "you know that there are only two young witches who could help heal Harry. We even can't be sure if both of them could participate."

"How dare you, Albus!" Molly shouted, "Ginny's just turned sixteen! Arthur say something."

Arthur Weasley put a smoothing arm around his distressed wife. He had joined them as soon as he came back from Azkaban.

"Molly, I'm sure the girls could participate in this bond." She glared at him. "The description in the book says that the participants of this bond may share their magic to aid each other."

"That's what I'm talking about," she said adamantly, "it doesn't say almost anything else! How can we agree to this!"

"To save Harry!" Everyone jumped when Remus growled in a very wolfish way. "Look at him, Molly!"

Molly looked at the bed where Harry had been sleeping. Her face twisted in the combination of worry, love and uncertainty.

"Did you come up with anything else?" He asked snidely. Everyone in the room looked at Remus surprised at his outburst. "You can't shield your children forever." He sighed tiredly. Molly, don't you think that Hermione or Ginny have the right to decide for themselves. They have been involved in this war as much as we are, maybe more. They have been fighting the group of Voldemort's Inner Circle only a month ago, did you forget?" He didn't stop to gave them the time to shudder at using the Dark Lord's name, "And Harry! He's just fought Merlin knows how many Death Eaters, for Merlin knows how long, and lived. You know as well as I that he can't be tied to bed for half of the year.

Remus finished his rent and stalked to the bed sitting in the chair next to it. The silence he had left was very uncomfortable for them all.

"We wont lie to the girls, Molly." Albus started again, "We wont make them do anything. But I think that they have the right to help him if they choose."

"I know." Molly mumbled and started crying on her husband shoulder.

Albus wondered if it was the first time that someone just made her consider her children adults. He looked at Remus then, and decided that his loyalty would probably stay with Harry, after what the old wizard would have to say on the next Order meeting. He thought he knew Molly's reaction and knew that he should tell them about his suspicions and worries of Harry's using Dark Arts. But had decided that if he told them, helping him would be impossible.

"Remus?" He called the werewolf.

"Hmm?" the man didn't looked up from Harry.

"Could you find Miss Granger and Miss Weasley?" Abus finished looking at the Weasleys elders for permission. They nodded albeit Molly shakily.

"I saw Ginny in the kitchen, she was talking to Bill and Kingsley." Mr. Weasley paused for a second, "And I think Ron was bringing Hermione some tea to the library. He said, she was taking a nap there."

"Remus," Headmaster started, "I believe we shouldn't tell anyone about the bonding?" he finished with a question, looking at everyone. They all nodded and Remus left to find the girls.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'll do it." Were Ginny's words as she entered the bedroom where Harry had been laying.

"Ginny?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Professor Remus has said about some bonding that could help Harry. I said, I'll do it." Ginny insisted.

"Ginny, dear," Molly started again, looking between her daughter and her husband, "I'm sure there is no need for your involvement…" She trailed off glancing at the door, where Hermione had just entered.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked worriedly, skimming the room and biting her trembling lip when she had spotted Harry. She had been to see him with Ron, a little while earlier, but the adults had shushed them away, well, madam Pomfrey did.

Remus and Ron entered the room.

"Ronald what are you doing here!" Molly admonished her son. "I told you to stay in the kitchen with the records!" Arthur Weasley put his hand on her shoulder, which seemed to have a calming effect, because she had quieted down.

"Tonks said that she will stay." He said. "What's going on? It's about Harry, isn't it?" He looked at his mum, then at Madam Pomfrey.

"Remus, I thought that we agreed…" started Dumbledore.

"I told Tonks to keep it quiet." Remus said. "Ron here insisted on coming."

"Very well, close the door, please."

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, I am positive that you know about Harry's condition." Dumbledore began, looking at the two girls, "Due to his recent use of very huge amounts of magic for the long duration he had become magically exhausted. He wasn't used to channel that amounts of magic. As I am sure you all know during the holidays underage wizards are not allowed to use magic." He paused looking if they were listening, "Long absence of using magic, for a witch and wizard, diminish, to some extend, the ability to do so."

"Then, isn't it unwise to forbid using magic?" Hermione cut in.

"An excellent question Miss Granger." He beamed at the young witch. "The break, however, doesn't make the wizard or witch weaker, it only demand more work to come back to the form before it. The rule itself had been installed for safety reasons. It prevents untrained, young children from hurting themselves or others unintentionally." He smiled at her with his grandfatherly smile. "I believe, the law itself, had been proposed in the twenties of the fifteenth century by the…"

"Albus!" Poppy Pomfrey reprimanded the old wizard, "I don't think that they are waiting for the history of magical law!"

Hermione, however, looked like she could disagree with the Matron.

"Oh, I apologize, of course, let as back to the matter at hand," he smiled at them again. "Mr. Potter is exhausted to the point where his magic is too weak to heal him." He looked at Harry, "Unfortunately we don't have the luxury to wait for his magical energies to replenish itself because his injures are too grave. We were considering of using the muggle medicine to help Mr. Potter, but as I am sure you know Miss Granger," he inclined his head to her, "the process of restoring Harry to full health would take a very long time." Hermione nodded looking at Harry.

"So what can we do, Professor?" She asked.

"I can help him!" Ginny said firmly.

"Ginevra!"

"Mum!"

"Well, as Miss Weasley had mentioned," his eyes twinkled at Ginny, "there is a way that we could remedy Mr. Potter's temporary loss of magical energy. And we believe, that only the two of you may meet the requirements, and more importantly, could be trusted to do it."

"What do you mean Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Pomfrey had found the very old magical bond that would allow one of the bonded to provide the other with magical energy, that can be used like his own to heal him." He finished looking at the girls.

Hermione had a thoughtful expression, like every time she had had some puzzle to solve. Ginny's eyes showed only determination.

"Are there any side effects and what will it do to the one who will give the magic?" Hermione asked after a while of thinking.

"The one, who would give some of hers magic, would feel drained for some time." Madam Pomfrey answered primly. "But it the magic replenish itself like it always does."

"And why Ginny or I are the only ones who could do it?"

"Well," Madam Pomfrey actually looked unsure, the others were clearly embarrass, except for Ron who only looked confused, "we assumed…," Molly Weasley scolded at the Matron, "Yes," the nurse continued more primly, "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, come over to this book. It describes the bond."

The girls read the page quietly for some time, everyone waiting as well.

"Ah.." Hermione muttered, pointing something to Ginny and they both blushed deeply.

"We assumed that Mr. Potter meets the conditions of the bonding?" Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione blushed even deeper but she answered not looking at anyone, "as far as I know I think he does."

After few more minutes Hermione finally said. "The bond is permanent. But there isn't anything more about other effects."

"There could be no more effects than the sharing of magic." Maddam Pomfrey said hesitantly.

"Poppy! We don't know that!" Molly Weasley reprimanded again.

"Do you think it's safe Professor." Hermione asked Dumbledore looking at Harry, then briefly at Ron and settling with the Headmaster's blue, twinkling kindly, eyes.

"There should be always caution in using any Ancient rituals, however, I believe that the danger is minimum."

She didn't see Ginny's scowl, when she started, "Well, if you think it's safe and that it would help Harry, I think, I coul…"

"No!" Ron said angrily. Everyone turned to look at him. He gulped realizing that he had said that aloud.

"Can I talk to you Hermione? Alone." Ginny said before anyone could comment.

"Ginevra, I don't t…" Molly started, but Ginny had grabbed Hermione's hand and leaded her out of the room.

Ginny leaded her to the next available room.

"Ginny I know that you cared about Harry, but maybe I should…" Hermione started hesitantly.

"I'll do it Hermione!" Ginny said strongly. She sighed then and sat at the chair near the small coffee table in the room. "I need to do it Hermione. Don't you understand? It can be the only way to repay Harry for what he did in my first year."

"Ginny, You know that Harry would do it for anyone." Hermione stopped when she realized how that had sounded, "I mean.."

"I know what you mean." Ginny said exasperated, a small part of Ginny will always scowl at that knowledge, but she would always knew that that was a part of Harry that made him Harry.

She took a deep breath, "But he did what he did. And doing so, he had rescued me, not anyone else, but me." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I owe him the life depth Hermione. I can feel it inside me. I.." She paused to gather her thoughts.

"I would never be able to be his true friend if I have this burden," she looked at her friend and smiled, "even if it's only in my mind. I don't want to feel that I owe him."

"Can you understand it?" She asked pleadingly.

"Okay." Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes, "I only hope that this bonding wont do any harm to the two of you. That text was rather vague about anything else than the sharing of magic. I'll look into this when back at Hogwarts." The girls hugged each other tightly and returned to the elders.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you adminisster the potion?" Angry voice hissed.

"Yes M..master, we did that, just before Dumbledore's people took him." Came the weak reply.

Voldemort was scrutinizing his servants, debating within himself if he should punish them now or wait to hear their excuses.

But the corners of his twisted mouth lifted slightly creating a frightening view. _They gave him the potion_.

"Tell me, how one little ssson of a mudblood managed to keep you from entering that houssse?"

He was sitting on a throne, in the back of the dark chamber lit by few torches. He felt disgusted with them, _petty creatures_.

"With the sspell" here his voice hardened, "I Taught you, you should be in that hole, that old fool created for him, in lesss than half an hour. How could he hold you offf the whole time I've been attacking Asskaban. You didn't come when you were ordered."

And without waiting he hissed.

"Crutio!"

Fifteen Death Eaters collapsed to the floor trashing and screaming.

Others stepped back in shock. They had never seen him performing the spell on more than one at a time. It shouldn't be possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Weasley? Ginny?" Someone said.

"Ginny? How do you feel?" another voice asked, this one more familiar.

"Mum?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Oh.., my baby, How do you feel?" Molly asked worriedly.

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, securitizing them at the bright light "How long was I out?"

"Only few minutes." Madam Pomfrey said, "How do you feel, Miss Weasley?"

"Tired," Ginny whispered, "Head hurts."

"Drink this, it will help you sleep."

"Did it work?"

"Yes dear, we think it worked." Her mum said, "Now, sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxx

AN:

Chapter's finished. Review, but please, don't complain about the updates, I know how terribly long it took me to post it. I am ashamed, but I couldn't do it earlier.

I am very curious to your reactions to this chapter – **Review**.

Now, how many of you don't like the way it is going? I hope you'll keep reading. You really don't know what will happen yet. I have crystallized plans. I don't remember reading anything that would resemble my plot. I hope I'm original.

I also hope that everyone's reactions are believable.

Every detail is important.

Next chapter should be sooner, I have some of the scenes written.


End file.
